Pokemon Destiny Legends
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: A story owned by Sonic3461 but I fixed a few errors, he gave me permission to post it here since it got removed from his account
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new Friend**

 **The chapter starts in the mid of episode 8 and 7 of DP Battle Dimension**

 **Chapter 1: A new Friend**

Another beautiful day rose over the lands of the Sinnoh Region. Three Trainers known as Dawn, Ash and Brock were traveling together, reaching for their goals. The three were hanging out in the valley relaxing, while Ash was Training with his pokemon.

"Pikachu Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"PIIIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shot out lightning and shot forward to Staravia.

"Staravia, Dodge it!"

"STARAVIIA!" the normal/flying type dodged the attack.

"Use Ariel Ace!"

"STAARRRRRRRRRRR!" The bird dove at the mouse pokemon at high speeds.

"Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack!"

"PIKA PI PI PI PI!" Pikachu dodged every attack and the two started down each other with fire in their eyes.

"Alright you two, that's enough training for today." Ash said smiling.

The two pokemon relaxed and smiled as well.

"You two are getting really strong. We'll be ready for our Veilstone City Gym Battle in no time." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Staravia!"

"Chimchar!"

"Turtwig!"

"Bui!" All of his pokemon said in agreement.

"Wow, Ash is really getting stronger." Dawn said.

"That's Ash for you. Always training hard and keeping his Pokemon happy." Brock said smiling.

Ash started healing his pokemon, starting with Pikachu. After he finished with him, he then worked on Staravia.

While Ash was healing the bird Pokemon, Pikachu's ear twitched and he looked at a pair of bushes nearby.

"Pika?" Pikachu approached the bushes without Ash or the others noticing and stuck his head through them. His eyes widened to what he was seeing.

A young trainer, around 13 like Dawn and Ash, was lying on the ground unconscious and seriously injured. He had short blue hair, wore a black vest shirt with white stripes on it like ash's shirt, blue baggy pants, a red hat, wore a red scarf around his neck like Dawn and was holding a white and grey colored pokemon who to was seriously injured.

"PIKA! PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted and ran back to Ash and the others.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked his loyal friend with the others noticing.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said pointing at the nearby bush.

"I think Pikachu might have found something." Ash suggested.

"Probably, let's check it out." Brock suggested.

"Right."

The three went to the bush and went through and they gasped when they saw the trainer and his pokemon on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no!" Ash ran for the trainer, followed by Dawn and Brock. They flipped him over and saw many bruises and cuts all over him.

"What happened to him?" Dawn asked shocked.

"I don't know, but he needs help stat." Brock said.

Ash grabbed one side of him while Brock took the other.

Dawn gently picked up the grey pokemon and they carried them back to their area.

"Ash, let's put him down near that tree."

"Okay." Ash and Brock placed the wounded trainer near the tree, allowing him to rest in the cool shade.

Dawn placed the wounded Pokemon down next to him.

"Is this an Eevee?" Ashed asked pulling out his pokedex.

 _Eevee, the Evolution pokemon. Eevee is a rare Pokémon that can adapt to harsh environments and take on different evolutionary forms depending on the environment._

"Wow, but this Eevee's color looks different." Ash said looking at the Eevee in his Pokedex.

He was right. The Eevee shown in the Pokedex was a cream color while this one was white and grey.

"Maybe this Eevee is special." Dawn suggested.

Brock left them for a bit, but then came back over with some supplies.

"I need you two to help out. Dawn, I need you to put a wet cloth on his head to ease the burning on his head, and Ash, I need you to help me with the bandages." He explained.

"Okay." the two said.

Over the next seven minutes, the three trainers eased his fever, and bandaged him up, along with the grey Eevee.

"Done." Ash said wiping his head.

"Will he be alright?" Dawn asked.

"We were able to ease his fever, and heal most of his wounds, so he'll be fine, but we still have to keep watch over him." Brock explained.

"Right." The two said.

 **(? POV: Dream Realm)**

 _"RUN!"_

 _"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"_

 _"Salamance, Flamethrower."_

 _"RAAAAAAA!"_

 _BOOOOOOM!_

 _"No….no….MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"_

 **(Dream End)**

"NO!"

The wounded trainer shot up and panted Heavily. He looked around and saw he was in an open valley. He sighed and placed a hand on his face while groaning while beads of sweat fell from his face.

 _"Dammit, that dream again."_ He thought trying to calm down. He looked to his side and saw his Eevee safe and sound. The trainer gently picked up the sleeping pokemon and tenderly embraced her.

"Thank goodness." He whispered.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said.

The Trainer looked to his right and saw three trainers, two about his age and another older than them.

His eyes scanned them, until they fell on Dawn. Needless to say, she looked pretty cute.

 _"Woah...she's beautiful...wait! Where did that come from?"_ He thought as a small blush formed.

"We're glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Brock asked.

The Trainer fell his eyes back on his sleeping Eevee.

"Don't worry about Eevee. We patched up her wounds and gave her some medicine. she'll be fine."

The trainer looked at the three again.

"Thanks." He said tried to get up, but his injuries caught up with him. "GAH!"

Dawn kneeled and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Easy. Don't push yourself."

"She's right. You didn't make a full recovery. Try to rest for a bit." Brock said.

"Just take it easy buddy." Ash said smiling.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

The trainer didn't know what to say or do. His eyes fell on Dawn again, seeing the shine in them.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win." He leaned against the tree and sighed.

"You should be fine in a couple of hours." Brock said.

"Okay. Thanks again for the help." The mysterious trainer said.

"What's your name?" Ash asked.

"Lucas...Lucas Diamond." He greeted.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas. My name is Dawn, and this Piplup." Dawn greeted and gestured to Piplup.

"Pip Piplup."

"My name's Ash, and this my partner Pikachu." Ash greeted.

"Pikachu."

"And I'm Brock, a pokemon Breeder." Brock greeted.

"Your Eevee looks so cool. I've never seen one grey before." Ash said looking at the sleeping Pokemon.

Lucas's brain snapped and he embraced his Pokemon tighter.

"If you're thinking about a trade, you can forget it." he threatened.

"Hey now, I wasn't going to ask for a trade." Ash said reasoning.

"That's what they all say."

"Is your Eevee special to you?" Dawn asked.

"More than you can ever know. She was a gift to someone close to me in my life." Lucas explained.

"If she's that important to you, no way I would ask for a trade, no sir." Ash said smiling.

"Pika."

Lucas looked deep into Ash's eyes and saw he was telling the truth. He sighed and relaxed.

"I guess you're telling the truth. I just have a problem to other trainers who see Eevee, since she's a shiny Pokemon." He explained.

"I see. Don't worry, I don't plan on taking Eevee." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

Lucas smiled a little. He then heard Eevee moan a little and woke up.

"Vee?"

"Eevee, you're awake." Lucas said smiling.

Eevee smiled, but then looked at the other trainers and was a little scared.

"Don't worry Eevee, they won't hurt us. They healed and helped us." Lucas said.

"Vee Vee." Eevee replied nodding a little.

"Ooooh, aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen?" Dawn cooed looking at the grey pokemon.

"Vee." Eevee looked away bashfully and shyly.

"Eevee's pretty shy around new people, along with pokemon." Lucas explained stroking the pokemons fur.

"No need to be shy around me Eevee. I just want to get to know you better." Dawn said with a sweet smile.

The grey Eevee looked back at the female trainer for a bit, and saw kindness and joy in her eyes.

Eevee smiled. "Eevee!" It jumped out of Lucas's arms and into Dawn's, startling her and surprising Lucas.

"Amazing. Eevee never warms up to Trainers that fast before. How did you do that?" Lucas asked surprised.

"I'm not sure myself." Dawn said stroking Eevee's ears.

"Veeeee.~" the Pokemon cooed in pleasure, feeling her fingers rub her ears.

"Hey Lucas, you want to join us for some lunch? I'm sure you and Eevee are hungry." Brock offered.

Lucas and Eevee's stomachs went off and the two chuckled sheepishly.

"Ehehehe, I guess some lunch wouldn't hurt." He said scratching his head.

Little did they know, Team rocket was watching them from a tree far from them, and they had their eye on Lucas's Eevee.

"So that Twerp has a shiny Eevee." Meowth said.

"It's really rare to see a pokemon in a different color." James said.

"I know, why don't we catch that Eevee? If we do, the boss will reward us big time." Jessie said smiling.

"I like the way you think Jessie." Meowth said.

*POP* "Wobbaffet!"

Ash and the others were eating happily on the ground with Lucas and Eevee.

Lucas and Eevee looked at their food for a sec until Lucas brought the sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. He was surprised by the amount of flavor that burst in his mouth.

"Wow. this is really good." Lucas said smiling taking another bite.

Eevee took a bite of her pokemon food and found it tasty.

"Eevee!" She dug in with a smile on her face.

"Brock's the best cook you can ever find." Ash said biting into his sandwich.

"By the way Lucas, are you collecting Badges, or are you working on collecting ribbons?" Brock asked.

"Well...neither actually." Lucas answered.

"Neither? You're not planning to enter the Sinnoh League?" Ash asked surprised.

"Well, I did collect two badges a long time ago and was planning to enter the Sinnoh League, but decided not to. I just train and travel with Eevee now." Lucas explained.

"Is Eevee your only Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

Lucas sighed. "Yeah. I don't have any pokeballs with me neither the money to buy any."

Brock smiled and pulled out four empty pokeballs and placed them in front of Lucas. "You're more than welcome to use these if you want." Brock said, with the two nodding in agreement.

Lucas was taken back in surprise by their generosity. "You guys don't have to do that."

"We want to. If you're planning on traveling, you'll need more pokemon to get stronger." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said agreeing.

A smile slowly formed on Lucas's face. "Thanks you guys. This means a lot to me and Eevee."

"Vee." Eevee agreed.

"Hey Lucas, is you Eevee strong?" Ash asked.

Lucas smirked. "Yep. She's the strongest pokemon I can ever have."

"How about you and me have a battle?" Ash challenged.

"A battle?"

"Yeah. I want to see how strong your Eevee is. What do you say?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Your call Eevee. You wanna battle Pikachu?" Lucas asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee said nodding enthusiastically.

Lucas smiled. "Okay then, you're on Ash. I accept your challenge."

"Awesome."

After they ate, Ash and Lucas stood opposite side of the field with their pokemon out.

"Are you sure you and Eevee want to do this? you two still need to rest." Dawn said to Lucas.

"Don't worry, just a little rest and some good food and me and Eevee are up and ready to go." Lucas assured.

"This battle will be against Ash and Lucas. each side can use one Pokemon, and the battle is over when one pokemon on either side is unable to continue. Any objections?" Brock called out.

"None here!" Lucas called out.

"Same here!" Ash said.

"Alright then, battle be-" Brock was cut off when pikachu was caught with a metal hand. Another was shot as well, and was aimed for Eevee, but Eevee dodged it.

"PIKAAA!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu was thrown in a cage under a green balloon basket with a meowth balloon head.

"What's going on!?" Lucas asked.

"Listen is that a voice I hear" a long red haired female said wearing white clothing with a red R on her shirt.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." A blue haired man in the same type of clothing said.

"On the wind" the redhead said.

"Past the stars" the blue haired man said.

"In your ears" A Meowth said shocking Lucas.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace" the redhead said.

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place" the blue haired man said.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie" the woman said.

"And its James" the man said'

"Meowth dats a name" Meowth said.

"Putting the do gooders in their place" Jessie said.

"We're Team Rocket" James said.

"And we're in your face!" all three of them said.

POP "WOBBA WOBBA"

"MIME MIME MIME" a Mime jr. said copying the blue Pokémon.

"TEAM ROCKET!" The three trainers shouted in anger.

"Who are these guys?" Lucas asked.

"They're called Team Rocket, and they're a bunch of bad guys who steal other people's pokemon." Ash explained glaring at the three.

"That's right, and we'll be taking that shiny Eevee if you don't mind." Jessie said.

Lucas's eye flared. "No way you losers are taking Eevee from me!" He shouted.

"We'll see who's talking, when we take what's ours!" Meowth shouted pushing another button.

The hand from before shot forward and tried to snatch Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it!" Lucas commanded.

"VEE!" The grey pokemon dodged the robo arm.

"Destroy it with Shadow Ball!"

"EEEEEEEVEEE!" Eevee shot a ball of shadows at the robo arm and destroyed it in the process.

"Hey! You break it you buy it!" Jessie shouted.

"Will you shut up? You losers are giving me a headache." Lucas moaned rubbing his head

"How dare you! Seviper get that twerp" Jessie shouted sending out her poison Pokémon.

"SEEEEVIIIPER" it hissed.

"Carnivine chew him out" James shouted sending out his grass type.

"CAAARNIIVINE" it said before…

CHOMP

"HIEEEE I SAID CHEW HIM OUT NOT ME" James yelled with Carnivine biting his head as Jessie and Meowth watched with a sweat drop.

"Now use Bullet Seed!" James commanded throwing the grass type in Lucas's direction.

"CAAARNIVINE" Carnivine shouted spraying him and Eevee with many fast seeds.

"Eevee, dodge with agility!" Lucas shouted.

"EEVEE VEE VEE VEE!" Eevee dodged the attacks with the move, moving at fast speeds.

"Seviper Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted as her poison type moved in with a purple glowing tail.

"Dodge again Eevee!"

"Not this time!" Jessie said smirking.

"SEEEEVIIIPER!"

 _SLAM_

"VEEEEEEEEE!" Eevee screamed in agony pain.

"Eevee!" Lucas shouted.

"Hahahahaha! Eevee is now ours!" Jessie laughed.

"Grrrr!" Lucas growled. _"I don't want to show them Eevee's true power, but if I don't Eevee's a goner. I guess I have no other choice."_

"Eevee, show them you true power! Evolve into Flareon!" Lucas shouted.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"VEEEEEEEEE!" Eevee was engulfed in a light and shifted. The light faded and a shiny Flareon was replaced.

"FLAAAAARE!" The fire pokemon shouted.

Ash and the others looked in pure shock and surprised that Eevee evolved without the use of a firestone.

"What the!?" Ash asked.

"How is this even possible!?" Brock asked in shock.

"Flareon, Flamethrower!" Lucas commanded.

"FLAAAAAAAARE!" Flareon shot a flame from the mouth and hit Seviper directly.

"SEEVIPPERRRR!" The poison pokemon shouted in pain.

"Serviper!" Jessie shouted.

"Use Agility, and follow it up with Flame Wheel!"

Flareon burst forward and covered herself in the wheel of fire and attacked Seviper.

"Carnivine, Use Bullet seed!" James commanded.

"Counter that with Flare Blitz!"

Flareon burst forward and was covered in fire, and hit directly in Carnivine, dealing major damage.

"No! My precious Carnivine!" James shouted.

"Evolve into Umbreon!" Lucas shouted.

Flareon Shouted and was engulfed in light again, and evolved into Umbreon.

"It can Evolve into Umbreon as well!? Dawn asked shocked.

"Use Night Slash on the cage and break Pikachu free!" Lucas shouted.

"BREOOOOON!" Umbreon's tail glowed white and charged at the cage and sliced it open.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted in joy.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in joy as well.

Pikachu landed on the ground.

"Pikachu, let's wrap this up!"

"Pika!"

"Umbreon, evolve into Jolteon!" Lucas shouted.

The pokemon was covered in light again and evolved into Jolten.

"Ash, let's finish this together." Lucas said smiling.

Ash smiled as well. "Alright. Let's do it!"

"Pikachu…" Ash started.

"Jolteon…" Lucas said as well.

" **Use Thunderbolt!** " The two shouted together.

"PIIIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted, releasing a lot of lightning.

"JOOOOOLTEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Jolteon shouted as well releasing all she had.

The two lightning attacks collided, making one large thunderbolt attack, heading for Team Rocket.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Beaten by the Twerps again." Meowth said sadly.

"That Eevee is so powerful, like Pikachu." Jessie said. "We must catch it for the boss."

"That we will." James agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the villains shouted.

"WOBBA WOB"

"MIME MIME"

 _DING_

"You did it Pikachu!" Ash cried hugging mouse pokemon.

"Pika pika."

"Jolteon, you did amazing. I'm so proud of you." Lucas said smiling while stroking her head.

"Jolt." Jolteon transformed back into her Eevee form.

"That was so cool Lucas. Where did you learn Eevee to evolve without the use of its evolution stones and revert back to its basic evolution form?" Ask asked.

Lucas looked at Eevee who was looking away in sadness a little.

"Eevee doesn't like to talk about it. When she's ready, I'll explain." Lucas explained.

The others knew there was a problem to why Lucas wasn't going to explain why Eevee can evolve freely, but decided not ask further.

"Alright then. You can tell us when you and Eevee are ready." Ash said smiling.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said agreeing.

Lucas and Eevee smiled a little. "Thanks guys."

"Too bad we can't even do our battle now." Ash said sadly looking at the sunset approaching.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll battle again soon." Lucas said. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys around. Come on Eevee."

"Vee."

He took some steps away from the group until Ash spoke again.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Lucas stopped, but didn't turn around.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I don't have any place to go. I just travel wherever the wind blows." Lucas said.

Silence fell for a bit, until Ash spoke.

"I know. Why don't you come with us?"

Lucas looked back at Ash, who was smiling while he and Eevee was surprised.

"It'll be great having another traveler with us, not to mention it'll be great having a battle partner. What do you say Lucas? You want to come with us?"

"Pikachu."

"Yeah, having you travel with us will be great. The more the merrier." Brock said smiling.

"It'll be a great thing to get to know you and Eevee better as well." Dawn added smiling.

"Lup."

Lucas was loss of words by these trainers. He would usually ask others if they want to travel with him, but later discover they only want Eevee. These trainers were different. They showed him friendship, happiness and care. They wanted him to travel with them because they see him as a friend.

Lucas and Eevee smiled. "I would love to travel with you guys. What about you Eevee?" He asked his partner.

"Vee Eevee." She chirped.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the group Lucas." Ash said holding his hand out.

Lucas smiled and took his hand and they shook.

"So, where are we heading?" he asked.

"We're on our way to Veilstone City. My third badge is waiting for me." Ash said confidently. "Come on, I'll race you guys!"

"Hey no fair!" Lucas shouted while laughing while running after him, with Dawn and Brock behind them.

 _"Something is telling me this will be one amazing adventure with these guys."_ Lucas thought smiling.

 **I've finished. A pokemon story that involves Lucas. I'm sure you're all wondering why Eevee can evolve like that, but all will be answered later on in the story.**

 **Also, I have part of Lucas's team with two pokemon that will be added later on, but need two more. I won't spoil who the two will be, but I need help for the other three. I'll tell you that the two are fighting and psychic. Tell me in the comments what Pokemon should be on Lucas's team.**

 **All of that before this was written by Sonic3461 but i fixed up a few of the errors like it said in the summary and he already has made 38 chapters so most of this stuff isn't important to comment about anymore but you can comment and tell me if you want me to post more of his story. If you want more i will be posting one part a day so stay tuned if you want more.**

 **Peace out everyone. Give me feedback if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Journey to the Unknown**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, back again for another update on Pokemon: Destiny Legends. Through the comments, some gave me feedback and what kind of Pokemon should be on Lucas's team. Here are the standing pokemon for the moment.**

 **1: Sableye**

 **2: Gible**

 **3: Beedrill**

 **4: Vibrava**

 **Post in the comments again for what pokemon should be on his team. So far, Sableye is in the lead for two votes. Hey everyone CaptainPokemon01 here again like i said last time Sonic3461 already had made 38 parts so no point in commenting about what pokemon should be on his team.**

 **Chapter 2: Journey to the Unown**

* * *

With the contest coming up Dawn decided to get some training in with her Aipom, a monkey like Pokémon with purple fur and hand like tail.

"Aipom Swift go!" Dawn commanded.

"AIPOM POM!" the monkey like Pokémon sent yellow spinning stars out of its tail as the star stars circled above Lucas, Ash, Brock, Eevee, Pikachu, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Piplup.

"AIPOM" Aipom then used focus punch to strike one of the star as it soon bounced inside the ring shaping like a star before it burst into glitter as the other locked in awe. Dawn and Aipom took a bow seeing their pleased faces.

"Wow Dawn that was amazing. You and Aipom are really in sync." Lucas said.

"And I'm impressed with the new variation on Swift you used." Brock added

"It looks a lot prettier than before. We made a lot of changes on Focus Punch as well." Dawn said before looking at her starter. "Piplup will you be our opponent?"

"Piplup." the penguin pokemon agreed.

"Use bubble beam!" Dawn said pointing to the sky.

"Pip lup up up." Piplup shouted shooting a stream of bubbles to the sky.

"Focus punch." Dawn shouted having Aipom jump into the air with its tail glowing before punching so fast it look like Aipom had 2 tails.

"What's that?" Ash asked seeing Aipom's tail move very fast.

"Aipom looks like it has two tails!" Lucas exclaimed in shock.

"Eevee" Eevee breathed in awe.

"I want it to look like Aipom's attacking two places at once with just one Focus Punch." Dawn explained.

"You do realize that's a brand new move." Brock said

"Huh a new move?" Dawn questioned as Lucas scanned Aipom with his Pokedex.

" **Double hit. A single attack that causes damage twice** " the pokedex chirped.

"Double hit wow I got me a new move." Dawn said in awe as Aipom punched the last bubble before landing on Dawn's head.

"I think Aipom's close to evolving after learning to use that move." Brock said.

"You think?" Dawn said excited for her first evolved Pokemon.

"I wonder what that is." Lucas asked scrolling through his pokedex.

"Ambipom." someone said Lucas and co looked to see a red haired boy with a green shirt and white stripe along with grey pants with a Prinplup. "The evolved form of Aipom is Ambipom."

"Kenny." Ash, Lucas, and Dawn said shocked to see him here.

"Piiika." Pikachu said

"Pip lup pip." Piplup greeted the evolved water type.

"Prinplup." the evolved pokemon greeted back.

"Well what do ya know. If it isn't Dawn's old friend." Brock said.

Kenny turned his attention towards Lucas and Eevee. "I've never seen you before. My name is Kenny, I'm an old friend of Dawn."

"Nice to meet you Kenny. I'm Lucas." Lucas greeted smiling. Eevee hopped on Lucas's shoulders. "This is my #1 partner Eevee."

"Vee." Eevee greeted.

"Wow, a shiny Eevee. I've never seen a shiny pokemon before." Kenny said in amazement and stroked Eevee's head, much to her enjoyment.

Kenny turned his attention back at Dawn. "I'm still surprised you don't know Aipoms evolutionary form." He then snickered. "Deedee." From that, a vein popped out of Dawn's head, while Lucas arched a brow in confusion.

"Don't ever call me Deedee again!" Dawn shouted a light blush of embarrassment on her face.

"What kind of name is Deedee?" Lucas asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Kenny asked snickering.

Lucas only shook his head.

"Well, the reason is-"

Dawn quickly covered his mouth before he could speak further.

"Don't ever explain why you call me Deedee!" Dawn warned with her blush rising a little more.

"Why not, I'm sure he would really like to know." Kenny smirked removing her hands.

"If it's personal to her, then she doesn't have to tell me." Lucas interrupted.

Dawn sighed in relief. "Thank you Lucas." She thanked smiling.

Lucas smiled as well. "Sure thing."

"Kenny why do you call her Dee dee?" Ash asked sending the blue haired girl into a panic again.

"NOOO!" she yelled immediately grabbing Ash's mouth a stretching it.

"Ash don't go there!" she begged.

"Guess everybody has secret hidden in their closet." Brock said in amusement.

"So you'll be in the contest right?" Kenny challenged.

"Of course!" Dawn said.

"Awesome!" Kenny said before his look became one of sympathy. "Sorry about Hearthome." He said.

"This time there's no need to worry" Dawn said with confidence. "I'm ready." she said making a V sign along with Aipom.

"I didn't know you had an Aipom." Kenny said noticing the monkey like pokemon.

"Oh yeah Ash used to be Aipom's trainer. Remember Aipom from the Jubilife Contest?" Dawn asked.

"That's right. So did you make a trade?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah for Dawn's Weasel." Ash said.

"This time I'm going to use Aipom for Rounds one and two and we'll win for sure." Dawn said confidently as Aipom agreed with its trainer.

"Yeah we'll see. We're going to enter too after all and we're feeling strong." Kenny said.

"Prinplup." Kenny's pokemon agreed.

"How many Ribbons do you have now Kenny?" Dawn asked

"Two. How many badges do you and Ash have Lucas?" Kenny asked.

"Both me and Ash have two badges. We're on our way to Veilstone City for Ash's next Gym badge." Lucas explained.

"You're not collecting badges anymore?" Kenny asked shocked.

"It's been awhile since I battled Gym Leaders. I'm thinking about battling them again and reaching for the Sinnoh League." Lucas explained.

"So Kenny, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I was just on my way to see Dialga and Palkia." Kenny said.

"Wha…" Ash questioned.

"See Dialga and Palkia?" Dawn asked.

Meanwhile at some ruins with statues of the legendary Pokemon of time and space, three people were seen there. Two people were wearing matching uniforms and had the same green also was wearing a uniform like except he had blue hair. The man glanced at the ruins before smirking and walking to the entrance with the grunts.

"Dis must be my lucky day." Meowth said as he picked an Oran berry. "Grabing grub for free. Huh?" he said seeing the three people head for the ruins. "I know those Fashion freak. Hey check dis out" he called to Jessie and James who were busy at a small table.

"Team Galactic wonder what they're doing?" Jessie said remembering them.

"No good as always I'm sure." James said remembering back in Eterna city that they wanted them to steal the Adamant Orb before hiding behind a legendary Pokemon statue as Team Galactic walked up the steps.

"What's this joint?" Meowth asked as the Blue haired man glanced behind and smirked he knew they were following him.

Once they reached the top of the steps he pulled out a pokeball. "Bronzor use Flash." he commanded sending out Pokemon shaped like an ancient metal plate with yellow eye.

"ZOOOOOR!" the steel type droned as it's face produce light like a flashlight and lit the path in the ruins to guide them as Team Galactic walked through. Behind them Team Rocket peaked out from the entrance.

"Obviously a treasure house." Jessie commented

"They wouldn't bother if there wasn't a prize inside." James said

"Hey dat's the kind of bothering I dig." Meowth grinned

"Shall we boys?" Jessie asked

"Opportunity knocks." James said.

Meanwhile, Lucas, Kenny, Dawn, Ash and Brock reach the same ruins after the 2 teams went inside.

"This is incredible." Lucas said in awe.

"Vee." Eevee said in awe as well.

"It is true Dialga and Palkia!" Ash stated.

"These are the Solaceon Ruins. The ruins of the temple are where people once paid tribute to Dialga and Palkia." Kenny explained.

"Yeah I've read that this isn't the only. One the people used to worship them like deities so they build more around Sinnoh." Lucas added.

"Wow." Ash said in awe as Dawn looked at the base of the statues seeing letter symbols shaped like certain pokemon.

"Look here. 'When every life meets another life something will be born.'" Dawn said reading the letters.

"That's so true." Kenny agreed.

"According to Legend, Palkia and Dialga have been seen by at least a few handful of people in the ancient times, but that was hundreds of years ago. Meeting them is a tremendous honor." Lucas explained.

"I didn't know you knew so much about this." Dawn said amazed by Lucas's history.

"I've done a lot of spare reading time during my travels. I was focused on past events and legends." Lucas explained.

"From this, Cynthia the Elite Champion once told as that story." Dawn added.

"You met Cynthia?" Lucas asked shocked.

"All of us did." Ash answered.

"Pika."

"Hey it says the same thing over here" Brock said pointing at the wall near them.

"I wonder if it something to do with Dialga and Palkia?" Ash asked himself.

"Maybe." Lucas said agreeing.

"Hey I've got an idea. Let's battle now." Kenny said.

"Huh?" Ash questioned before glancing at the statues. "With Dialga and Palkia watching?"

"They're statues Ash. They won't come to life" Lucas deadpanned.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ash stated as Lucas collapsed anime style

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"He just ignored what I just said." he murmured rubbing his head.

"So who gets the first move?" Kenny asked

"That's a good question." Ash mused folding his arms.

"In cases like this I've got just the thing." Dawn stated showing her Poketch with a screen of a coin with a Magikarp on it.

"Wow a Coin toss Application." Kenny said in surprise.

"Don't have one huh?" Dawn said with a smile as Kenny let his head down.

"I hate this." he moped.

"This is heads and this is tails." Dawn said showing the two sides of the coin. "The winner goes first." She said.

"K. I'll take heads" Ash said.

"And I'll take tails" Kenny said.

"Ok Coin toss!" Dawn exclaimed as the coin flipped and landed on…

"It's heads." Lucas noticed.

"Then I get first attack." Ash said.

"Let's have a one on one battle." Kenny suggested.

"You got it" Ash said as both got on different sides of the path. Lucas sat on the steps with Dawn on a lower one while Brock stood by a statue.

"Oh yeah I forgot Team Rocket messed up their last battle." Dawn said.

"That match up was Pikachu vs Prinplup. Wonder about now?" Brock asked.

"Kenny's got to use Prinplup too." Ash said to himself. "So I'll win it with a grass type. Pikachu you watch."

"Pika." Pikachu said hopping off Ash's shoulder on to the ground.

"Turtwig I choose you!" Ash exclaimed sending out the Sinnoh grass type starter.

"Turtwig!" the grass type cried.

"Alright go Breloom!" Kenny shouted sending out a grass type with small arm.

"Breloom!" it said.

"What?" Ash said seeing that Kenny wasn't using his starter as Lucas looked it up.

"That's a Breloom?" he asked.

 _ **"Breloom the Mushroom Pokemon, it's short arms stretch when it throws punches and it's technique is as good as a professional boxer."**_

"Grass types moves don't do much against Grass type Pokémon. Why Breloom vs Turtwig?" Brook question.

"Knowing Kenny I think his main concern is showing off how its moves look." Dawn said.

"Piplup" Dawn's starter said sitting next to her with Aipom and Eevee.

"Not only that, Breloom is also a fighting type. Ash better stay on his toes if he wants to win this." Lucas added.

"Vee." Eevee said agreeing with his trainer.

"Ok Turtwig. Use Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Turttwig Turtwig!" The grass type started to move fast heading straight to Breloom.

"Dodge it" Kenny said, but Breloom was tackled in the stomach.

"That is fast one fast pokemon." Lucas said in surprise seeing how Turtwig moved like it was almost a quick attack.

"Now Razor Leaf!" Ash exclaimed.

"TUUUURRRRTWIIIIG!" Turtwig shouted reeling its head to the side and releasing razor leafs.

"Use Mach Punch!" Kenny shouted.

"Brelooooom!" the mushroom Pokemon shouted as it charged with a glow fast punch straight to Turtwig's stomach.

"Twwwwiiiiiiiig!" Turtwig shouted have the wind knocked out of it as Dawn and Ash gasped in shock.

"Wow I couldn't see that attack hit." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

"Lucas, what happened just now?" Dawn asked.

"Mach punch always lets the Pokemon make very fast attacks and from the look of it, Kenny trained Breloom very well." Lucas said.

"Vee." Eevee said agreeing again.

"You've got to admit my Breloom is good." Kenny said.

"Yeah Turtwig you okay?" Ash asked his grass type.

"Twig" the grass type said assuring it was fine.

"Okay. Now use Bite!" Ash commanded as Turtwig charged again at Breloom.

"Energy Ball!" Kenny said.

"Loom! Breeeee!" Breloom charged up a green energy sphere in front of its mouth.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Beautiful." Dawn whispered in awe.

"BRREEELOOM" Breloom fired the Energy Ball at Turtwig.

"TUUUURRRRRT!" Turtwig yelled as the sphere sent it back before exploding and sending it across the field with green energy crackling over Turtwig.

"Turtwig NO!" Ash shouted before Turtwig got up and shook off the energy. "Awesome. So that's Energy Ball."

"That has to be Brelooms finishing move." Brock said.

"See I told you he was planning on showing." Dawn said.

"Piplup Piplup." Piplup agreed.

"I'm glad we're both using Grass types since it keeps the damage to minimum." Kenny admitted.

"Hey Kenny!" Ash called out. "Do you think you can teach Turtwig that move?"

"Energy ball?" the coordinator questioned as Ash got down to Turtwig's level.

"Yeah. I think It's about time Turtwig learned something new." Ash said.

"Hey does your Turtwig know Bullet Seed?" Kenny asked. "You have to focus your power in the same way."

"No afraid not." Ash said "Sorry;"

"Twig." Turtwig said sadly as Kenny turned around putting his hands behind his head.

"Then I guess it's going to be tough" Kenny said.

Turtwig got a determined look in its eye before nudging Ash's leg, telling him he still wants to learn.

"You really wanna learn it huh?" Ash asked to Turtwig, receiving a nod from the grass type. "Kenny please."

"Hmm now what should I do?" To Lucas it looked like Kenny was pretending to think about it.

"You should teach Turtwig of course." Dawn said.

"Kay here's the deal, you beat us and I'll teach it to Turtwig."Kenny said.

"C'mon meanie." Dawn pouted as Brock and Lucas chuckled.

So what do ya think?" Ash asked his grass type.

"Twig." The little pokemon said.

"Pikapika" Pikachu said encouraging Turtwig.

"Turtwig will be learning Energy Ball in no time!" Ash said confidently.

Meanwhile inside the temple, Team Galactic was currently walking down a set of stairs as Team Rocket continued to spy on them. Soon Team Galactic reached a room lined with Pokemon figures shaped like letters with all three of them standing around a triangle.

"The plates please." The blue haired commander said.

"Sir!" the grunts replied.

"Splash plate set." A male grunt said placing a light blue plate in a gap.

"Iron Plate set." the female grunt said placing in a silver plate.

"Draco Plate set." The commander said as the corners glowed in the triangle before the whole thing lit up. "Yes exactly as our leader said."

"Leader?" Meowth question as the pokemon pictures glowed orange.

"It's been a long time Team Rocket." The commander said making the trio freak a bit.

"Busted." James said.

* **POP** * WOBBAFET"

The triangle glowed brighter before a yellow cube appears floating.

"Well tell me what this is?" he asked them

"Treasure sir." Team Rocket replied.

"That what will transform Sinnoh space time into reality." The commander said as the glowing figure came to life freaking Team Rocket out again. The Pokemon immediately became making noise as they saw their treasure being taken.

"Unown look! We shall change the world the cube that you guard will be the power that will make this all possible." The commander said taking the cube into his hand. "And so it is."

"NOOOOOOWN" the Unown screamed charging at Team Galactic.

"All right Bronzor use Confuse Ray!" The man commanded as Bronzor released purple rays as the Unown as Team Rocket covered their eyes.

"AAAAAH!" They screamed.

"Team Galactic has left the building!" Jessie screamed seeing the other team gone. The Unown so began to glare as they turned red and screamed.

Outside red beams began to shine out of the temple getting everyone's attention.

"What the…" Lucas asked before the stair began to move with him, Dawn, Piplup, Aipom, and Eevee on it as Dawn and her pokemon screamed.

"This is bad!" Ash exclaimed running out of the temple.

"Dawn Lucas No!" Kenny shouted seeing his old friends being taken.

"Hey don't get mad at us we didn't steal anything this time!" Meowth pleaded trying to avoid getting blasted.

"Nice try but no dice!" Jessie whimpered.

"That Confuse Ray is having its say." James said.

"Ya know what dat mean." Meowth said

"NNNOOWWWWN!" the Unown yelled letting out small beams at Team Rocket.

"They don't care who they zap as long as they zap!" Meowth said before the trio ran for it.

Outside Dawn, Lucas, and their Pokemon were trying to hold on to the steps before Piplup lost its grip.

"Piplup!" Dawn called to as it fell luckily Aipom grabbed the water type as Eevee held onto Aipom's tail with her mouth, unfortunately she lost her grip on the floor and all three started to fall into the red glowing entrance like it was a portal.

"NO!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed the pokemon in time.

However, the floor under Dawn crumbled and she started falling as well.

"DAWN NO!" Lucas shouted and grabbed her hand.

"Lucas?" Dawn asked.

"Try not to move! I'll get us out of this!" Lucas shouted clinging onto her hand and the pokemon for his life.

Dawn was amazed by his courage and will to never give up.

Suddenly, the floor below him gave and the trio fell and screamed together and fell into the red portal

"We're coming guys" Ash yelled as everyone else ran across the temple and into the portal before it closed meanwhile at the top Team Galactic had the cube in hand.

"We're now one step closer to the Spear Pillar." The commander said as a helicopter took them away.

Inside with Ash, Brock, Turtwig, and Pikachu were on the ground still confused by their surroundings as everything thing was red and a bit distorted.

"ugh Where are we?" Ash asked seeing the place.

"Looks like we're completely blocked in." Brock said seeing no light coming from the outside.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they heard Kenny scream as they turn to see him, with his Breloom and Prinplup next to him, freaked out as the wall moved distorted.

"T-Th-Th-The walls are all weird." He said.

"Kenny!" Ash called as the coordinator jumped as bit before turning to Ash. "Relax Kenny its us." he said.

"B-But look at the wall their breathing or something!" He stammered freaking out still.

"Just relax." Ash said as he helped Kenny up. "Take a deep breath."

"You mean you're not scared?" The trainer asked.

"There's no reason to be afraid since we're all here." Ash assured. "Hey if a trainer acts scared, then how are all the Pokemon gonna feel?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Turtwig." Turtwig agreed with Ash.

Kenny looked at his Pokemon and knew Ash was right if he was scared then Prinplup and Breloom would be to. "You know, you're right" He said as his pokemon smiled.

"Now let's go find Lucas and Dawn and get out of here. C'mon." Ash said.

"Right." Unknown to them, they're being watched be some familiar Pokemon.

 _ **Meanwhile with Dawn and Lucas.**_

"Ugh my head." Dawn groaned before seeing Aipom, Piplup, and Eevee. "Hey, are you guys alright?"

"Aipom/Piplup/Eevee." They nodded.

"That's great, but where's Lucas?" Dawn asked before feeling something poke her, making her freak out. "What was that?!"

"Down here." A voice said with a groan. Dawn looked down and saw she was lying on Lucas's back.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas. I'm so sorry." Dawn got off and helped him up as he rubbed his back.

"You okay?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He said smiling a bit.

Dawn looked around and saw no exist near them. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"Good question… what the?!" Lucas exclaimed as the walls moved revealing the Unown.

"What are those?" Dawn asked looking them up.

 _ **"Unown, the symbol Pokemon, Unown use telepathy to communicate with each other, many shapes of Unown have been discovered."**_ The pokedex said.

The Unown screamed before fired red beams from their eyes at them. On instinct Eevee, Piplup, and Aipom used Shadow Ball, Bubble beam, and Swift respectively causing a small explosion.

"Wow thanks everyone." Dawn said.

"C'mon Dawn we gotta get outta here!" Lucas said grabbing her hand.

"R-right." Dawn said blushing a bit as they ran from the Unown. They suddenly found themselves running up a long set of stairs that looked like there was no end to them.

"Man where is an exit where you need one?" Lucas complained before another group of Unown appeared. "Aw crud."

The Unown screamed before firing beams at them as Lucas and Dawn ducked down for cover.

"Unown, We're not your enemies!" Lucas shouted trying to help them understand.

They didn't listen and fired red beams again.

Lucas dodged the attacks and growled.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight." He said. "Eevee, use Hidden Power!"

"EEEEEEVEEEEEE!" Eevee shouted and shot green balls at the unown.

"Aipom use Swift and Piplup Bubble Beam!" Dawn commanded.

"AIIIPOOOOOM!" Aipom yelled letting loose stars from its tail.

"Pip lup up up!" Piplup shouted fire bubbles at the symbol Pokémon as the Hidden Power and Swift cancelled out the beams while Piplup's moves hit the Unown.

"Yeah how's that!" Lucas stated with a grin as the smoke cleared revealing the Unown in their original color as they hummed before disappearing as the space the Sinnoh residents were in changed to a hall wall and was no longer red.

"Huh? We're back." Dawn stated.

"Looks like the Unown are the cause of this." Lucas said as the group looked ahead to see the distorted space ahead.

"It still looks really weird up ahead." Dawn said.

"Well looks like more Unown could be agitated and confused because they didn't behave very well." Lucas said. "I just hope the others are doing better than us."

Unfortunately Ash and the other were doing as bad as Lucas and Dawn for the Unown were blasting them too.

"NNOOOOOOWN!" the Unown yelled firing at Ash and Pikachu who scrambled behind a wall with the other.

"Why are they attacking now?" Ash asked knowing that Unown were not very violent as the ones he met before.

"Something must've happened to make them so confused and agitated." Brock said as another group of Unown appeared behind them.

"I guess we've got no choice. Pikachu Thunderbolt and Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded.

"Prinplup use Bubble Beam and Breloom use Energy Ball." Kenny commanded his pokemon.

"PIIIIIKACHHUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled zapping some Unown.

"TUUUURTWIIIG!" Turtwig yelled firing sharp spinning leaves at another group.

"PRIN PLUP Up UP!" Prinplup yelled firing bubbles at Unown.

"BREEEELOOM!" Breloom yelled using its grass type move that hit the Unown. The symbol Pokemon hummed a bit before vanishing along with the distorted space.

"The confusion's wore off things are back to normal." Brock noticed.

"So now we look for Dawn and Lucas." Ash said.

Meanwhile Lucas and Dawn continued to run up the stairs with Piplup, Aipom, and Eevee. Soon more Unown appearing in front of them.

"Eevee, Hidden Power lets go!" Lucas shouted.

"EEEEEEEVEEEEEE!" Eevee yelled letting loose balls of green energy as the Unown screamed before they snapped out of the confusion and disappeared returning most of the room to normal.

"Yes!" Dawn smiled high fiving Lucas before they heard screaming and out of a corridor Team Rocket landed in front of them in a heap.

"Team Rocket?" Dawn questioned.

"The Sinnoh Twerps!" The trio exclaimed in panic.

"Alright, is all of this you're doing?" Dawn said with hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't put it past them from what you told me." Lucas stated crossing his arms.

"Not today!" they said before more Unown appeared "AAAAHH! SAVE US!" they screamed hiding behind Lucas and Dawn.

"You guys are pathetic." Lucas groaned with Piplup, Aipom, and Eevee.

The unown screamed and fired again, hitting different places of the places. The group embraced themselves from the attack.

"Eevee, Evolve into Umbreon, and use Dark Pulse!" Lucas commanded.

"VEEEEE!" Eevee was engulfed in a light and evolved into Umbreon.

"BREEEEEOOOOOON!" She fired a spiraled black beam at the unown and made a direct hit, making them scream in pain, and return to normal. They all left. Then, more unown showed up angry and fire at them, making them embrace for impact.

"AM AMIPOM!" The monkey pokemon jumped into the air and shouted and was engulfed in a bright light.

The guys gasped in shock.

"What the!?" Team rocket shouted.

"Could it be?" Dawn asked.

"Aipom's Evolving!" Lucas shouted in joy while smiling.

Aipom got bigger having its tail split into two with the same hand as its arms got longer and hand two small hairs extending upward.

"AAAMMMBI" it said with a smile on its face and red tips on the fingers of its tail hand.

"Ambipom" it said.

"Aipom has evolved into Ambipom" Dawn said in awe for her first evolved pokemon. But could celebrate long as the Unown charged again. "Quick Ambipom Swift let's go!"

"AMMMBIPOM" the evolved pokemon shouted letting loose stars from its two tails hitting the Unown.

"Wow what can I do to get an Ambipom for me?" Jessie asked.

"Dream on without me." James groaned.

Soon the Unown return to normal and blinked before vanishing as the distorted ceiling became clearing and revealed Ash and his group.

"What the?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"How do the twerps do that?" Jessie, James, and Meowth asked in unison.

"Dawn Lucas?" Ash asked seeing them.

"There with Team Rocket." Brock said.

"For the record, these loser ran into us." Lucas explained.

"HEY!" They shouted, but Lucas ignored it.

"What are you doing on the ceiling?" Kenny asked.

"You guys are on the ceiling!" Lucas said.

"Umber Bre." Umbreon said pointing at them.

"This has to be the Unown's doing" Brock said as more appearing above Lucas's group.

"C'mon enough already!" Team Rocket yelped.

"NNOOOWN" the symbols shouted firing at Lucas whoa jumped out of the way with Umbreon.

"UMBREON WATCH OUT!" Dawn shouted.

"BREEEOOOON!" A green shield surrounded her and blocked the attack.

"That was Umbreons Protect!" Brock exclaimed.

The barrier died down and she roared and charged while a new barrier formed around her, but she felt her power rising.

"That's Giga Impact!" Brock shouted.

The attack collided with the unown and they screamed in pain. They then went back to normal

Umreon jumped back and panted a little, having some energy used on that last move.

"Umbreon Um Um Umbreon!" she barked at the Unown who look at each other.

"What's Umbreon saying to them?" Lucas asked.

"See Umbreon is telling them that they did nothing to them and trying to get on their good side." Meowth translated.

"Good side?" Dawn asked.

"Umbreon Bre Bre Umbreon." Umbreon said as the Unown nodded before disappearing.

"Great job Umbreon." Lucas said smiling while petting her.

"Um." She chirped and turned back into Eevee

they felt gravity take effect as their hair went upwards before realized-

"WE'RE ON THE CEILING!" Lucas yelled as they all fell.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed.

"Ah!" Ash yelped trying to catch them.

"Dawn Lucas no!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Quick Happiny catch them!" Brock shouted sending out his little but extremely strong Pokemon.

"Haappiny!" It shouted before everyone feel lucky Dawn and Lucas were caught by Happiny, Eevee by Prinplup, Ambipom by Ash, Piplup by Brock.

"That kid can catch." Meowth said as he was caught by Turtwig and James by Breloom.

"So can he." Jessie said on Kenny's back

"My back." the boy groaned.

"That's great you evolved into Ambipom." Ash praised his old pokemon.

"Ambipom Ambipom." The pokemon said linking its tails into a circle.

"Happiny thank you." Dawn said to the baby pokemon.

"Man that is one strong Happiny." Lucas said stunned. "Also thanks Prinplup." He thanked the penguin pokemon.

"Eevee Eev." Eevee thanked.

"Prin" Prinplup said before the entrance shook and opened up revealing light.

Soon everyone was resting on the ground tired from the day.

"Eevee was awesome thanks to her, we all got out of there" Dawn said.

"Yeah. I'm very proud of her." Lucas said scratching her ears, much to her pleasure. "Still, there had to be a reason to why those Unown were acting all crazy and angry back there."

"Why doesn't Team Rocket tell us?" Brock asked narrowing his eyes at them as they hastily got up.

"We don't know a thing." Jessie said nervously.

"Just like always." James added.

"That said. Later." Meowth said.

"ADIOS!" they yelled running faster than a Dodrio on fire leaving everyone else stunned.

"I'm normally not one for negativity but it appears the Sinnoh region is one Team of Galactic goons over the line." James said as the trio ran through the forest.

"Blockheads we'll crush every last one of them." Jessie said.

"Yeah now it's time for Team Rocket to start bringing the pain." Meowth said.

"WOOBBA!"

 **Ding**

 **"Ambipom the long tail Pokémon it uses it two tails to shuck nuts and it links them together in a ring as a sign of friendship."** Ash's pokedex said looking up the new Pokémon.

"Now that Ambipom evolved and polished its moves we'll win that contest ribbon for sure. Right Ambipom?" Dawn said.

"Piplup." the starter agreed.

"Ambipom Ambipom." The long tailed pokemon said linking its tails together again.

"Yeah you'll win no problem." Lucas said.

"Eevee." The Normal type on Lucas's shoulder agreed.

"Ok Kenny, what about what happened with that battle of ours?" Ash asked as Kenny got nervous.

"Ok, after we get back to the pokemon center, I'll teach Turtwig Energy Ball." Kenny said with a nervous smile confusing Ash.

"You won't tell Deedee or Lucas about how freaked out I was back there right?" Kenny whispered to Ash who looked and saw Dawn and Lucas looking back curiously wonder what they were talking about.

"No way." Ash promised as Kenny smiled with relief.

"Just like I said, everybody has secret hidden in their closet." Brock said

"What'd you guys say?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing." Ash and Kenny said as Dawn and Lucas shrugged looking at each other.

* * *

 **That's that. Enjoyed it? Leave a comment if did and leave a comment to what kind of pokemon should be on Lucas's team. Again CaptainPokemon01 here you don't need to leave a comment about what kind of pokemon should be on his team because 38 parts have already been made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Solaceon Contest**

* * *

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 here again i hope you are enjoying Sonic3461's story since i was so busy playing pokemon go on 27th, 28th and 29th and busy on the 30th- July 9th you are getting three chapters today. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: Solaceon Contest**

* * *

Lucas and the others were outside training for their next battle and contest. Lucas was helping Ash train for his next battle at Veilstone City.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Piiiiiikaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted and threw his strongest thunderbolt at Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge with agility!" Lucas shouted.

"Eevee vee vee vee!" Eevee jumped and moved at high speeds, dodging every thunderbolt that came her way.

"After her buddy! Use Quick attack!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu moved at quick speeds, and was able to catch up with Eevee.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Lucas shouted.

The two Pokemon shouted and their iron tail attacks collided together, covering them in a bright light.

The light faded and the two Pokemon were standing, panting a little from their attacks.

"Me and pikachu are just getting started." Ash called out smirking.

Lucas smirked back. "Music to my ears."

"Pikachu, Volt tackle!"

"Eevee, evolve into Jolteon and use Wild Charge!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted and started charging at the evolution Pokemon, with electricity around his body.

Eevee evolved into Jolteon and used a move that was similar to Volt Tackle, Wild Charge.

"PIKA PIKA!"

"JOLTE JOLTEON!"

The two clashed together, sending a powerful explosion, making the two trainers brace from the explosion. When the smoke died down, the two Pokemon panted heavily…until Pikachu fell to the ground, groaning.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted and ran to his partner. He kneeled down and picked up the mouse Pokemon. "You okay buddy?"

Pikachu opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Pika."

Ash smiled. "You did well buddy. Take a good rest. You earned it."

"Not bad Ash. You and Pikachu are pretty strong. Been a while since Eevee felt a good rush in battle." Lucas said smiling, with Eevee on his shoulder.

"Vee." Eevee chirped.

"Thanks. Your Eevee is super strong. Guess I have a bit of a way to go before I can defeat you two." Ash said rubbing his head.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed nodding.

"With more intense training, you'll do great." Lucas said smiling, holding out a fist. "Speaking of training," He turned to Dawn, "How's your training coming long Dawn?"

"It's going great just watch" Dawn said. "Ambipom Swift lets go."

"AAAAAAAMMMMBBBBIIIIPOOOOOOOMM" Ambipom shouted as it spun on its hand with its tails straight up releasing stars from it in a tornado like fashion before they collided with each other releasing rainbow like explosions.

"Wow that is beautiful." Lucas said.

"Eeveee." the Shiny evolution breathed as Dawn went up to Ambipom holding a Poffin.

"You earned this so enjoy." Dawn said as Ambipom gratefully took one before Dawn's other Pokemon came to her. "Here you go" Dawn said giving the others some "It's my way of thanking you all for working so hard."

"I'll tell you Rainbow Swift was great" Brock said.

"You sure gave it your all didn't you?" Dawn said to Ambipom.

"Pom." Ambipom said linking its tails again.

"I've been thinking we didn't that well in the Hearthome contest because we became to involved in double performances. But this time it's just Ambipom and me and we're going to work on showing off one move as much as we can."

"Good strategy Dawn." Brock said.

"Well I can say Ambipom is right with you." Lucas said.

"Ambipom." The long tailed pokemon said.

"I think you're both right so one more time from the top?" Dawn asked.

"Ambi Ambi Pom" Ambipom said ready to perform back flipping multiple times it thought that it wouldn't let it's trainer down.

The four trainers entered the dome, and saw many coordinators preparing their Pokemon for the contest.

"Wow. This place is a full house." Lucas said whistling.

"Vee." Eevee agreed.

"Many coordinators compete to get their next ribbon, to enter the Grand Festival." Brock explained.

"Have you entered a contest before Lucas?" Dawn asked.

"Can't say I have. I usually watch them on TV." Lucas explained.

"I know, how about you compete?" Dawn suggested.

"Huh?"

"Eevee?"

"You have Eevee, not to mention she can evolve into any of its evolutions it wants to."

"Well, I'm not to sure. I can use her evolutions in a performance round, and in a contest battle, but that will only draw attention. Many coordinators would want to get their hands on her when they find out Eevee can evolve freely." Lucas explained.

"Make a good point their." Ash agreed.

"Pika."

"How about you have Eevee evolve in one of her forms in a performance round and one in a contest battle?" Brock suggested.

"That can draw less attention, but still…" Lucas looked at his number one partner. "She's still a shiny Pokemon."

"How about Eevee decides?" Dawn suggests.

Lucas placed a hand on his chin, and thought for a moment, until he turned to his Eevee. "Well Eevee, what do you want to do? You wanna perform?"

Eevee thought for a moment, until she looked back at her trainer, smiled and chirped, "Eevee."

Lucas smiled. "Okay then. I'll give it a shot."

"Awesome!" Dawn cheered. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Lucas smirked. "Where's the fun in an easy challenge, when there are those who can't try?"

"That's the spirit Lucas." Ash said smirking.

"Pikachu!"

Lucas was in the changing rooms. He was wearing a black Tux he packed in his bag, with a black hat to match. He looked himself in the mirror, taking deep breaths.

 _"Man, I've never been this nervous before."_ He thought.

"Vee?"

He looked and saw Eevee still on his shoulder. He smiled and stroked her fur, calming her. "Sorry girl. Just a little nervous is all." He looked back in the mirror, and took one last breath. "Okay, let's go out there and do our best."

"Eevee!"

 **"Rows of fans have lined up in droves stretching down the street as far as the eye can see! In numbers to massive to count they're all here for today's exciting Solaceon Town pokemon contest! And needless to say we're coming to you from Solaceon Town and we're live!"** Marian announced.

"Here we go guys." Ash said as Pikachu wore a green kimono with fans as Piplup had a pink cheerleading outfit with pink pompoms. "Lets cheer extra loud for Ambipom!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Piplup!" Piplup said excited with Dawn's other pokemon who were in the same uniform.

 **"The winner here will receive this!"** Marian said holding a blue contest ribbon as Dawn, Kenny and Lucas watched inside the contest waiting lobby. **"The Solaceon ribbon our coordinators are trying to win five of these ribbons to earn a spot in the Grand Festival!"**

"And this win's mine DeeDee." Kenny said in his contest clothes.

"That won't happen cause the win is mine" Dawn retorted in her pink dress with her hair in a ponytail as Jessilina passed them whispering that the win was hers.

 **"All right then it's time for a word from our judges!"** Marian said introducing them.

"Thank you I am glad to join every one of you here and to a marvelous competition." Mr. Contesta said.

"One that's remarkable."Mr. Sukizo said

"There are so many wonderful pokemon here I can wait them" Nurse Joy said.

 **"All right then without further delay it's time for our first round! The performance stage."** Marian announced as Dawn's Mom watched from home on TV.

 **"And here is Contestant numbering one!"** Out from behind the curtains Kenny ran onto the stage.

"Wow Kenny's first!" Ash stated.

"Breloom let's do it!" Kenny shouted real easing his grass type with the seal of lines.

A swirl of lines like a streamer wrapping around the light releasing from the ball Breloom came on to the floor with a cheer.

"Breloom Stun spore go!" Kenny commanded.

"LOOM!" Breloom shouted as it released orange dust from its body surrounding it like an aura before it surrounded the stage. "BREEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **"And Breloom leads off with Stun Spore leading off a fine mist while its body viberates at amazing speed."**

"That's amazing Kenny's is using the shine from the Stun spore to show off it's great fur sheet." Brock said.

 _"Woah. That's incrediable. He raised Breloom well for this kind of competition."_ Lucas thought.

"Energy Ball!" Kenny said.

"BREEEEEELOOOOOOM!" Breloom shouted sending Energy ball into the air with its tail.

"Now use Mach punch!"

"Breeeeeeeloooooom1" Breloom shouted sending a mach punch into the air causing the mist to be blown away as the shockwave of it shattered the ball into sparkles that covered the stage.

 **"What a Mach punch with a real hit. We are seeing the beauty of a grass type move simultaneously with a fighting type!"** Marian said as the audience cheered as Ash and co looked in awe.

"Using Breloom's Mach punch in tandem was a brilliant and well thought out strategy. " Contesta complimented.

"Yes Remarkable too." Sukizo said.

"It's easy to see from that polished Mach punch to see much Breloom has been raised." Joy said.

 _"What an awesome job I got to admit Kenny's improved."_ Dawn thought clenching her hands on her dress. _"But I can't give up I've worked to hard."_

 _"Guess I better be ready to give it my all for this if I want to win the contest."_ Lucas thought.

"Lup." Piplup sighed.

"You're worried about Dawn aren't you?" Ash asked knowingly.

"Pip."

"No need to worry you got to believe in Dawn" Ash said patting the penguin pokemon as Pikachu agreed with his trainer lifting up his spirits.

 **"Next moving right along"** Marian said as the coordinators continued to show off their pokemon like an Exploud and its Hyper voice, Dusclops and willo wisp, and a Steelix with Flash along with many others before Jessillina went on stage.

 **"And next, Jessillina!"**

"I know it's a thrill for you to see me." She said air kissing the crowd who cheered for her confidence. "Now Dustox let's get this party started." She sent out her bug type with spewing hearts as the sunshine showed off the scales.

"Ooh Shine on!" James cheered.

"Feelin' tough and looking buff!" Meowth exclaimed.

"WOOBBBAFFET!"

"Right pay close attention pokemon people and you might just learn something." Jessillina said. "Use Whirlwind!"

"DUSSSTOX! DUS!TOXTOXTOX!" Dustox began flying around its trainer producing a gust of wind that lifted her into the air.

"Look no wings and no strings" she said as she floated with the wind as the crowd cheered.

 **"Look at that."** Marian said

"You're looking at the future of flying!" Jessillina stated. But soon the crowd stopped cheering getting bored.

 _"Is this what she's going to be doing for the performance? This is pathetic."_ Lucas thougth unimpressed.

Eevee also had her agreement with this as well.

"Amazing."Dawn breathed.

"You got to admit she's one of a kind." Kenny sweatdropped.

"Now it's time for the big finish." Jessilina said as Dustox blew her into the air with one final gust.

"Psybeam go!" she commanded.

"DUUUSSSTTOOOX!" Dustox fired a multi colored beam at the trainer containing into a sphere when Jessillina land as it exploded upon contact with her screaming.

 **"That's incredible that Psybeam has collided with those scales and exploded but what happened to Jessillina?"**

The dust clear to find her unharmed and standing with Dustox above her.

"Right here!" the red head said as Dustox landed on her head making the audience cheer a lot.

 **"A phenomenal allusion that explosion and scream had us fearing the worst but Jessilina and Dustox are alright."**

"They got the biggest hands yet." Lucas noticed.

"Thank you. I'm drawn too waves of adoration like a Psyduck to water" Jessilina said as both her and Dustox cried tears of joy.

"That was the kind of performance you can only get when you have Pokemon and trainer together as one" Contesta said.

"And don't forget remarkable." Sukizo said.

"The sight of Dustox's sparkling scales was truly wondrous to behold." Joy said.

With James and Meowth they were crying for joying and hugging each other.

"They love she's hit" James said.

"Now we won't get hit!" Meowth stated.

"WOOOBBAFFETT!"

 **"Next up let's welcome Dawn!"** Marian said as the bluette ran on stage.

"Piplup"

"Dawn stay calm and you'll be great" Ash cheered

"Pika pikachu"

 _"Go for it Dawn."_ Lucas thought while smiling.

"Ambipom spotlight!" Dawn said throwing up her pokeball releasing Ambipom with confetti.

"Double hit let's go!" Dawn commanded

"AAMMBIPOM!" the two tailed pokemon shouted punching the air with its tail fist releasing shockwaves.

"That's some power." Lucas said.

"Eevee." Eevee agreed nodding.

"Now use swift." Dawn commanded.

"AAAAAMBBIIIIIIIPOOM!" Ambipom shouted as it spun on its hands spinning releasing a tornado of stars in the air creating rainbow explosions.

"Wow, amazing." Ash said in awe.

"It's even better than they were practicing." Brock added.

 **"Dawn and Ambipom have literally lit up the stage with that star studded swift move."** Marian said.

"Ambipom faster!" Dawn shouted as Ambipom began break dancing causing a field of colliding stars to surround it like a dome with rainbow explosions. "Way to go!"

"Wow the twerpete is even gaudier then me." Jessilina whispered to herself.

"Ya gotta love Rainbow swift." Ash said.

"Hmm…" Brock was looking unsure at the amount of stars. "Don't you think it's a bit much?"

"But it has to catch the crowd's attention ya know" Ash said "Right?" he asked which all pokemon agreed with Ash but the judges bellow did not seem impressed as much.

"Ambipom finish it up." Dawn said as Ambipom slowed down and stopped with the swift leftovers going into the air. The crowd cheered all taken by the rainbow swift move. "Wow you were so great." Dawn hugging Ambipom.

"Ambi Ambi."

 **"Now let's give it up for our final contestant, Lucas!"** Marian said and Lucas ran to the stage.

"Go for it Lucas!" Ash called out.

"Do your best!" Brock shouted.

"Pika Pika!"

"Pip Piplup!"

"Eevee, it's showtime!" Lucas shouted and threw his pokeball out, giving it a spin. The ball opened and stars sparkled and Eevee gave a graceful spin, and she landed on the ground with grace. "Eevee."

 **"That's what I call an entrance. Lucas had chosen Eevee, and not just an ordinary Eevee, but a shiny Eevee."** Already many of the coordinators were eyeing Eevee with awe, along with the audience.

"Eevee, start this off with Shadow ball in the air!" Lucas commanded.

"EEEEEEVEEEEEE!" Eevee shot her attack in the air.

"Now mix it with Iron Tail!"

Eevee's tail glowed white and she shattered the Shadow ball, and made her Iron tail coated in a purple light.

 **"Amazing! Eevee shattered that Shadow ball and mixed its power with Iron Tail, making that it sparkle like the dark night!"** Marian called out, making many of the people in the crowd cheer.

"Wow. That's so cool!" Ash beamed.

"Indeed. Mixing Iron Tail with Shadow Ball made it a great combination." Brock said.

"Wow, Lucas is doing great." Kenny said impressed.

Dawn couldn't say anything. She was just as amazing as the audience was. She never saw anything like this before in her contests.

"Now use Hidden Power and have the orbs spin around you!" Lucas shouted.

"EEVEEE!" The white orbs appeared and spun around the evolution Pokemon.

"Now jump in the air and spin with grace!"

Eevee jumped and spun, making her shadow Iron Tail glow brighter and let off a purple path behind her.

"Wow. That's amazing." Ash said in awe.

"He's really showing off Eevee's agility along with her grace in movement." Brock added amazed as Ash was.

"Finish it Eevee. Shatter Hidden power with Shadow Tail!"

"Shadow Tail?" Ash, Brock, Dawn, Jessilinna, Marian, and Kenny asked.

"That's right. This is what I call a fusion move. Taking two or more moves and putting them together as one. Putting Shadow Ball and Iron Tail together make this, Shadow Tail!" Lucas shouted.

The audience and every coordinator was shocked by this explanation.

"NOW GO!"

"EEVEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eevee's Shadow Tail fusion move shattered the orbs, making them explode in sparkles of white and purple, making Eevee more presentable and shine bright.

 **"Unbelievable! This is one of the very few performances I've ever seen in my life that made me this amazed! The fusion move, Shadow Tail shattering Hidden Power, gives off an amazing sparkle to Eevee!"** Marian announced.

The entire crowed roared in cheering, even higher than the last few encores. Eevee landed on the ground and gave a graceful bow, with Lucas bowing gracefully as well, like a true gentlemen.

"Never in my seventeen years, I would see anything like this. This is the proof of Lucas's bond with Eevee." Contesta said.

"Absolutely remarkable." Sukizo said.

"The fusion move Shadow Tail certainly caught me off guard, but it truly made a beautiful finale in the end." Joy said.

Eevee jumped on Lucas's shoulder and nuzzled his face. Lucas smiled and stroked her grey fur, making the evolution Pokemon purr.

"I'm so proud of you Eevee." Lucas said.

"Eevee." the Pokemon chirped.

Lucas and Eevee walked into the lobby and were met with his friends.

"That was awesome Lucas." Ash beamed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said agreeing with his trainer.

"Your fusion move Shadow Tail was really impressive." Brock commented.

"For a first timer in a contest, that was some impressive moves you pulled off." Kenny said giving the trainer a thumbs up.

"Thanks Kenny." Lucas winked giving him a thumbs up as well. He turned his attention to Dawn. "So Dawn, what did you think?"

"It was amazing! You have to teach me your techniques on a fusion move." Dawn said with her eyes sparkling.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "I can show you the ropes on a fusion move." He turned to Ash. "I can help you out as well. Using fusion moves can give you an edge in battles as well."

"You would really do that!?" The raven boy asked excited.

"You bet." He replied smiling.

 **"So sorry for the delay but we have a decision the coordinators who made it past the first stage."** Marian said as Dawn let up a hum of worry making Ambipom look in worry.

"Come on Ambipom no need to worry it's time for us to get ready for the second stage." Dawn said as Pikachu tried to do the same with Piplup to lift up their spirits.

 **"And now these are the result the eight coordinators moving on the next stage and they're on screen."** The screen changed as everyone saw photos being put up with Jessillina and Kenny on the top four.

"So tell me something I don't know." Jessillina said.

"We're alive to see another day!" James cried with joy throwing pink confetti.

"It's da gift of life." Meowth cried with tear running down.

"WOOOOOOBBAFFEEEEET!" the blue Pokemon cried.

Everyone was still watching as the photos still came up none of Dawn's yet and when they had one spot left….

Lucas's pic was seen, and not Dawn.

Dawn looked at the screen with sadness as Lucas felt like his heart was going to break for Dawn as she worked so hard.

"What happened?" Dawn asked herself.

"Oh Dawn." Lucas said sadly.

At Dawn's house, her mom looked sad seeing this as the second time she lost on the first round.

"Oh sweetie." She said sadly.

As Marian talked about who was pairing up against who through random shuffling. Ash went to try and comfort her but Brock put a hand on his hand saying it was not the right time.

Kenny went to try but was met with a smiling Dawn. "Congratulation on making it to the second round Kenny." She said.

"Uh thank." one of her rivals said as Dawn looked to see the heroes sad.

"Come on chin up, don't look so sad." She said.

"But Dawn…" Ash tried to say.

"We're sorry you lost in the second round" Brock apologized.

"Hey no need to worry you know that, I just had a less then grateful day that's all." She said before pushing Kenny to the door. "Come on Kenny you got to get ready for the second round."

"Okay I hear ya." Kenny chuckled as they got to the door. "Root for me."

Lucas meanwhile was upset with himself. He couldn't believe he made it, but Dawn didn't. She worked her butt off to make it this far, and he did a perfect performance on his first try. He wished it was Dawn and not him.

He growled and punched the wall.

"Dammit." He growled.

"Vee?" Eevee chirped sadly.

Dawn saw Lucas upset and walked up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making the young boy look at her.

"Dawn…" He muttered.

"Don't beat yourself up with this Lucas. You deserved to move on." Dawn assured smiling sadly.

"No I don't. I made it through luck. You worked hard for this, and I stole your spotlight." Lucas said with some anger dripping form his words.

"Lucas. Please stop beating yourself with this." Dawn said firmly, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You and Eevee have done an amazing job. Please wipe that scowl off your face and smile." She pleaded.

Lucas looked back up into her blue eyes. He started deep into them for a moment, until her sighed sadly.

"Okay…I'm sorry." He said sadly.

Dawn smiled.

"Well thanks for coming." Jessillina said.

"Jessillina Hi." Dawn said.

"Now don't let the door hit you on the way out." The disguise Rocket member said moving Dawn to the exit but the bluette put her feet in place stopping her confusing everyone.

"I'm staying till the end." Dawn said but Lucas saw her fist clenched in frustration and knew she was angry at herself but was trying her best not to show it.

Lucas's eyes narrowed at this red haired girl.

 _"What the hell is her problem? Why is she so intent to making Dawn leave and what's with her attitude?"_ Lucas thought. Then, a hypothesis came in mind. _"Could she be…"_

The performances went on, until it came to the semifinals. It was Lucas vs. Kenny.

 **"And now we are here in the semifinals! On my right, Lucas! On my left, Kenny! There is only five minutes on the clock! BEGIN!"**

 **5:00 - 4:59**

"Prinplup! Let's do it!" Kenny shouted and summoned forth his penguin Pokemon.

"Espeon, it's showtime!" Lucas shouted and called forth is Physic Type.

"Let's get to it! Prinplup, use Bubble Beam!" Kenny shouted. The penguin Pokemon shot his attack at Espeon.

"Espeon, Counter Bubble Beam with Psychic!" Lucas shouted.

The psychic Pokemon stopped Bubble Beam and the bubbles started swirling around Espeon.

 **"And Espeon stopes Bubble Beam and had the bubbles swirl around her body, amking her shine!"**

Kenny: 89 Points

"Grr! Try this them! Prinplup, Metal Claw!" Prinplup charged with his fins glowing white.

"Wrap bubble Beam around Prinplup and use Psybeam!" Lucas commanded.

The evolved Eevee swirled the bubbles around Prinplup. making the penguin Pokemon stop.

"Prinplup hang in there!" Kenny shouted.

Espeon shot her Psybeam attack.

"Go through Psybeam with Drill peck!"

Prinplup nodded and spun at high speeds, and clashed into Psybeam, making him glow in pink sparkles.

"What!?" Lucas gasped.

 **"Prinplup goes through Psybeam and gives off an amazing sparkle. Simply beautiful!"**

Lucas: 78 Points

"Woah, that took a huge chunk of his points." Ash muttered.

"Pikachu." The mouse Pokemon agreed nodding.

"Lucas better come up with something quick." Brock commented.

"Come on Lucas! You can do it!" Dawn cheered while her Pokemon cheered as well.

"Espeon, dodge it and surround yourself with Calm Wind!" Lucas commanded.

Espeon gracefully dodged drill peck and surrounded herself with a pink mist.

 **"Simply gorgeous. With Espeon dodging drill peck gracefully and surrounding herself with calm wind makes a perfect combination!"**

Kenny: 74 Points

"Nice choice of using Calm wind. It raises special attack and defense." Brock said smiling.

"Go Lucas! Hang in there Kenny!" Ash cheered while the Pokemon cheered as well.

"Prinplup, use Drill peck again while using Metal Claw!" Kenny shouted.

Prinplup spun again while his fins and beak glowed.

"Not this time! Use Psychic to stop him!" Lucas shouted.

Espeons eyes glowed light blue and stopped Prinplup in his tracks.

"Oh no!" Kenny shouted.

"Psybeam once more!" Espeon fired her attack.

"Use Whirlpool!" Prinplup shouted and he and Espeon were covered in a swirl of water.

"Esepon!" Lucas shouted.

 **"Prinplup makes a counter by surrounding himself with Whirlpool! Amazing!"**

Lucas: 69 Points

 _"He's incredible when it comes to Contest battles."_ Lucas thought.

 _"For a newbie, he's good. Guess I underestimated him."_ Kenny thought.

"I'm impressed Lucas! You're good! Hope you can show me even more of what you got!" Kenny called out.

"Ha! I'm just getting started!" Lucas shouted smirking. "Let's go Espeon!"

"ESPE!" The Psychic shouted and charged.

"Go for it Prinplup!" Kenny called out.

"PRINPLUP!" The penguin shouted and charged as well.

The contest raged on, showing combo after combo.

"GO!" Lucas shouted and Espeon fired Psybeam.

"FIRE!" Kenny shouted as well as Prinplup fired bubble beam.

Lucas: 14 Points

Kenny: 17 Points

0:20 - 0:19

 **"Only twenty more seconds left! Who will be moving on in the finals!?"** Marian announced.

"Wow, I've never seen such a heated contest battle." Ash said in awe.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Guess Lucas is giving it all he's got. He's something alright." Brock commented smiling.

"You can do it Lucas." Dawn thought as her Pokemon cheered.

At the field, both Espeon and Prinplup panted, along with the coordinators.

 _"I came a long way, and no way I'm gonna lose."_ Lucas thought.

 _"I've never been this exhausted in a contest battle before. He's a worthy opponent alright."_ Kenny thought smiling.

"I'm impresssed Lucas! Beyond every coordinator I fought, you're one of a kind!" Kenny called out.

Lucas smirked. "Thanks! You're a worthy opponent to fight against in a contest battle!"

"Let's finish this!"

"Gladly! Espeon Use Giga Impact while spinning and using PsyBeam! FULL POWER!" Lucas shouted.

"Prinplup, Use Drill Peck and Whirlpool together! FINISH THIS!" Kenny shouted.

The two Pokemon roared and used their moves and charged at each other.

"PSYCHIC IMPACT!"

"DRILLING WHIRLPOOL!"

The attacks collided and lightning was everywhere and the wind picked up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EEEEEESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!"

 **"GOOOOOO/GOOOOOO!"** The two shouted.

The attacks pushed forward and a white explosion covered the arena, making everyone shield their eyes.

The lights died down and the two Pokemon were still standing, while their trainers panted heavily, with a little sweat dropping from their faces.

0:00

 **"Times UP!"**

The two looked at the board, for the final results.

 **"And the one moving on in the finals are…"**

"Lucas: 7 Points

Kenny: 8 Points

 **"It's Kenny!"** Marian announced.

The crowed roared in their cheering.

"Alright, Kenny did it!" Ash cheered.

"Even though Lucas lost, this is defiantly a contest battle to remember." Brock said smiling.

"oh Lucas." Dawn muttered sadly to her friend.

Lucas walked over to Espeon, who was looking at the ground sadly, "Espeon, you did very well. I don't care if we lose. I'll always be proud of your hard work." He said smiling warmly at his Pokemon.

Espeon looked up and smiled and jumped into Lucas's chest, nuzzling happily in approval by his words.

Lucas smiled and stroked her ears. He got up and walked over to Kenny, who was congratulating Prinplup.

"Kenny." The boy and his partner looked at the trainer. "That was an amazing contest battle, and for my first one. You and Prinplup deserve to move on. I'll be routing for you my friend."

Kenny smiled. "Thanks Lucas." He held his hand out and Lucas happily took it, while the two Pokemon Shook their fins and paws, making the crowd cheer loudly once again.

 **"Now that is what I call true sportsmanship! Even at the bridge of defeat, Lucas smiles and congratulates Kenny for his win!"** Maria announced. **"Stay tuned for the final round in our contest!"**

Lucas changed back into his regular clothing and Eevee returned to her normal form. They exited the changing room and saw his friends.

"Sorry you didn't make it to the finals Lucas." Ash apologized.

"Pika."

Lucas smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it guys. A shame I did lose, but as long as Eevee gave it her all, that's all that matters to me." Lucas said stroking his partners head, making her coo in pleasure.

"Let's get to the bleachers and watch Kenny's contest battle." Lucas said.

They all nodded and went to the bleachers. In the battle, Kenny was facing against Jessilina.

"Now Prinplup use Drill Peck!" Kenny commanded

"PRIIIIINPLUUP!" Prinplup shouted spinning while his beak was glowing.

"Dodge it and use Psybeam!" Jessillina commanded as Dustox flew above the water type and blasted it with a psychic move sending him back.

"Come on Kenny! Show that woman what you can really do!" Lucas shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted.

"Quick Dustox Whirlwind!" Jessillina commanded.

"DUUUUUST TOX TOX TOX!" the bug type yelled letting loose a blast on wind sending Prinplup into the air.

"Now Prinplup use bubblebeam!" Kenny shouted.

"PRIIIIINPLUPUP UP!" Prinplup yelled using the water type move.

"Poison sting!" Jessillina shouted as Dustox popped the bubbles with sharp purple needles making sparkles.

 **"A great performance by Dustox using water sprays to show off its beautiful wings!"** Marina said as Kenny lost points.

Kenny: 27 Points

"This is bad I'm losing all my points" he griped.

Lucas looked up at the timer. "Damn, he's out of time."

The clock beeped.

 **"Times up, and the Solaceon contest ribbon goes to…"**

Jessillina: 29 points

Kenny: 16 points

 **"Jessillina!"**

"Dear Dustox we won!" The winner said to her pokemon with joy and Kenny looked down in defeat.

"Our Jessie is in the big leagues." James cheered for joy crying with Meowth.

"Which means we're in the pink." Meowth said.

"WOOOOBBBAAAA WOBBA!"

 **"And now it's time to present our contest ribbon to our winner Jessillina!"** Marian said as the red head took the ribbon.

"A marvelous win is this your first ribbon?" Contesta asked.

"Oh you can say the most embarrassing things." Jessillina said hitting Contesta on the back.

"I must say the Jessillina we've seen today is much more relax."

"Right truly remarkable." Sukizo said.

"And we are all looking forward to seeing you perform again." Nurse Joy said.

"The Solaceon ribbon and it's all mine!" Jessillina said holding it high in the air as the crowd cheered with the contest coming to an end.

"You're leaving already Kenny?" Lucas said as they were all in front of the pokemon center.

"Gotta get ready for the next contest." The coordinator answered having his backpack on him.

"And of course you're going to be their too right Deedee?" Kenny teased but Dawn was still sullen from her lose.

"I don't… think so… not the next one… at least." Dawn said still sullen.

"Look DeeDee don't. I'll never let you quit contest at least until I've had a chance to beat you!" Kenny snapped.

"Ok no need to worry. I'll be there" Dawn defended putting her hands up in defense.

"See ya." Kenny said.

"Take care of yourself." Brock said.

"Keep up on that energy ball Ash. Good luck with your battles." Kenny said to the gym battler.

"You bet we'll finish our battle next time." Ash waved goodbye.

"Yeah and you'll face me too." Lucas said waving.

"Yeah!" Kenny said but also saw Dawn not waving upset and turn away leaving the gang.

"Okay I'm ready for sleep in an hour guys." Lucas said walking inside.

"(Yawn) Meeeeee too." Ash yawned.

"I'm going to bed guys goodnight." Dawn said leaving.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Please leave me alone." Dawn said and left.

Lucas frowned, seeing her like this. It didn't make him happy at all, and for some reason, he doesn't want to see her sad.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Lucas said and walked to Dawns room. He stopped at her door, and he heard the sounds of whimpering. He slowly opened the door and saw Dawn on her bed, with her face covered by her pillow.

"Dawn." Dawn looked up at her friend.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" She asked a little angry.

Lucas sighed and walked up to her. "Dawn, listen. I know you're upset about this, but you can't stay mad about one loss."

"Easy for you to say." Dawn replied looking away.

Lucas sat at the edge of the bed, and spoke again, "Listen to me. I know what it's like to feel the pain of loss in battle. When Eevee and I started our journey, we lost many battles. So many battles I lost, one after the other. One day, after my twenty seventh loss in a row, it felt like I should just give up on battling."

Dawn didn't face him, but her eyes were locked onto him.

"It felt like something deep within me was telling me to just give up, and other trainers agreed to that I should give up on battling." His face then went determined. "however, I didn't. I didn't give up, because I made a promise."

Dawn then slowly looked up at the trainer. "A…promise?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes. I made a promise to someone, one that I will always keep to the very end. That person is what made me kept going on my training, and my journey as a Pokemon Trainer." Lucas smiled. "I thought I lost my path to my future, but now I found it again, thanks to Eevee, and to everyone around me…including you."

"M…me?" Dawn asked.

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Yes. Ash, Brock, and your inspiration in battles, and the bond you all share with your Pokemon, has made me understand the thrill of battles again, the excitement of meeting new Pokemon. I have all of you to thank for that."

Through everything that had happened today…Dawn finally smiled, but only a small one.

"Dawn…never give up on your dream. As long as you follow your heart, and choose the path you think is right, you can do anything." Lucas assured smiling, while clenching his fist.

Dawn's smile widened a little, and she got up from her bed, and wiped her tears away. "You're right. Thank you for helping me understand Lucas."

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Anytime. Well, I better get to bed soon. Goodnight Dawn." He said and started to leave.

"Wait." He stopped and turned around, only to be greeted by a surprise hug by Dawn. His face went a little red, but he slowly returned the hug, He then smiled.

The hug lasted for a few seconds, until Dawn pulled away and her face a little bright red.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

Lucas smiled and nodded. He left Dawn's room and went outside. Lucas looked up at the moon, glittering down on the planet.

Eevee came out and jumped on his shoulders.

"Vee?"

Lucas dug his hand into his shirt and pulled out a goldne pendant. He opened it and revealed a blue haired women with blue eyes.

 **(Lucas's Mother looks like Dawns mother. It's default in the Pokemon Diamond or Pearl game.)**

"Mom…" Lucas muttered. He looked back up at the moon, and smiled, while a few tears of his own fell from his face. "I finally found it again. I know what I have to do now. I'll continue battling and reach the Sinnoh League. I know this is what you wanted me to do."

"Vee!" Eevee chirped happily.

Lucas looked over at the Evolution Pokemon and smiled. He hugged her while she nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm so glad I have you Eevee." Lucas whispered.

"Vee." She chirped quietly, and then fell asleep.

Lucas chuckled. "Goodnight Partner." He then turned and went back into the Pokemon Center for a good night's rest."

The next morning, everyone was up, but were still waiting for Dawn.

"It's morning and Dawn's still not up yet." Ash said.

"Give her a little more time. She'll be out soon." Lucas said with Eevee nodding.

"I saw the whole thing on Tv" a voice said as everyone saw a red head girl with a dark red long sleeve shirt, an orange vest and jean out her bag down.

"Zoey?" Ash questioned.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"I saw Dawn's performance on Tv yesterday." The young girl turned to Lucas. "You must be the Trainer with a shiny Eevee and Espeon. I'm Zoey, one of Dawn's friends."

"Nice to meet you Zoey. Names Lucas." Lucas greeted smiling.

"I'm here!" They all turned and saw Dawn coming up to them. "Sorry about the long wait. Huh, Zoey?"

"Hey Dawn. I saw your performance yesterday on Tv."

"Oh." She sighed sadly, but when Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled again. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you out."

The two coordinators were out in the battle field, with Ambipom and Glameow.

"Ambipom use Swift." Dawn commanded

"AMMMMBIIIIPOM!" Ambipom shouted use swift the same way from yesterday.

"What Zoey up to?" Ash asked.

"She might be analyzing her moves up close." Lucas suggested.

"Now think what you're doing!" Zoey exclaimed getting Dawn's attention. "It's a pretty move, but the problem where's Ambipom? In the middle of all that flash Ambipom disappeared you've got to remember that your Pokémon are the main attraction. You've spent so much time polishing your move you've forgotten what you've really got to do to show them off."

 _"That's right Kenny made because he showed off Breloom's fur coat, and Jessillida won because those last points she took off Kenny was because of Dustox's scales and the water prey."_ Lucas thought.

"Glameow use Iron Tail!" Zoey shouted as the cat like pokemon slammed its tail into the star dome scattering "Now shockwave" Glameow sparked blue before shocking Ambipom who fell back but was caught by Dawn.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Ambipom nodded.

"Dawn do you know why I passed on Solaceon Town after the Hearthome contest?" Zoey asked as Dawn shook her head, "everyone gets upset when they lose when you're not thinking clearly it's easy to forget what's important. That's why after a loss I take time off to recharge and get ready for the next challenge I don't worry about ribbons."

"Hadn't thought of that." Dawn admitted.

"I'm sure we'll meet in the final's someday." Zoey said smiling.

"Thanks Zoey." Dawn said smiling as well.

"Easy does is the way to go." Brock said.

"Hey thanks for the advice Zoey." Lucas thanked.

"So where are all of you heading for now?" The red head asked.

"There's a Vielstone city gym badge with my name on it." Ash said.

"Our name on it Ash." Lucas corrected.

Ash, Pikachu and Brock looked back at Lucas in shock, while he and Eevee smiled.

"You're gonna collect badges again?" Ash asked excited.

"I am." Lucas replied smiling while nodding. "I've taken the wrong path for a long time now, but after meeting you three, your inspirations for battling and the thrills of meeting new Pokemon have put me back on the path I need to take. I have all of you to thank for it."

"Eevee." Eevee chirped in approval.

"Wow, talk about deep words." Ash muttered smiling.

"Pika."

"Then make sure you two win it. It'll be a best present for Dawn." Zoey said.

"No problem. We will, right Ash?" Lucas said.

"Yeah I hear ya." the raven haired trainer said as everyone saw Dawn comforting her Pokemon. Lucas smiled knowing full well that this defeat will make Dawn stronger for the next contest.

 _"Dawn…with the bond you share with your Pokemon…I know you'll do great in your next contest."_ Lucas thought, but fails to know a small blush on his face.

* * *

 **WHEW! That's that for the chapter. So sorry for the long wait everyone. I had to work on other stories, not to mention I was recharging my battery from working on another story, one that's popular in my account right now.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and follow and like this story if you enjoyed it so far. The spots are still open. Leave a comment to what kind of Pokemon should be on Lucas's Team. Not just the Pokemon that were chosen in the previous comments, other Pokemon you think should be on his team. Thank you to those who are following and liking this story so far. I'll see you all later. Sonic3461, singing off!**

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon here again please remember that we have already done 38 chapters so no need to comment on teams and like i said at the beginning i'm releasing more than one part today so stay tuned. Well i'll see you in a little bit. CaptainPokemon01 signing off till the next part.**

 **(Something to put out so you know what Pokemon Lucas has and what moves they have.)**

 **Lucas's Pokemon:**

 **Eevee - (Agility, Hidden Power, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Forms for Eevee:**

 **Flareon - (Flamethrower, Agility, Flame Wheel, Flare Blitz)**

 **Umbreon - (Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Protect, Giga Impact)**

 **Jolteon - (Thunderbolt, Dig, Wild Charge, Charge Beam)**

 **Espeon - (Psychic, Calm Wind, Psybeam, Giga Impact)**

 **Vaporeon - (Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Ice beam, Aqua Ring)**

 **Leafeon - (Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Swords Dance)**

 **Glaceon - (Protect, Ice Fang, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tanks for the Memories**

* * *

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 here time for the second part for today enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: Tanks for the Memories**

* * *

In a field of grass and fresh tree Lucas and the others were walking up a hill with Dawn getting up first enjoying the fresh breeze.

"Smell the air. It's so fresh." Dawn breathed taking in nature's air.

"And Vielstone here we come!" Ash added excited.

"After winning there we'll have another badge and one step closer to the Sinnoh League." Lucas said, resting his knee on a rock.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped happily on her partners shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear guys!" Dawn stated

"Thanks for the good words guys. So what are you going to do?" Ash asked.

"Well I… I know this be a perfect time to kick back and think about my next contest." She smiled.

"Great and I think I just found the perfect place to do just that." Brock cut in with a happy smile looking like he won a million pokedollars. Lucas and the others looked into the field.

"Pika?"

"Vee?" the pokemon questioned

"So where Brock?" Ash asked.

"You just follow me!" Brock exclaimed gleefully running off. "You're going to love it"

"Brock wait up!" Lucas shouted as everyone went after him.

 **(Que Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension opening)**

 _ **On a road, far from home,**_

 _ **you don't have to feel alone.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were watching the sunny day on the top of the hill meadows, with Pikachu, Eevee, and Piplup)

 _ **Brave and strong, together we will be**_.

(Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were riding on speedboats; with a Manaphy, Eevee, and Mantyke coming out of the water!)

 _ **It's our destiny!**_

(Ash makes a battle signal, as Dawn's Aipom, Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Lucas's Eevee appear for a fight)

 _ **We will be heroes,**_

(Pikachu deflects a Sonicboom from Eevee; Flareon battles Chimchar)

(Dawn shows her sign of her catching a Pokémon)

 _ **We can change the world if we try!**_

(Magmar, Aggron, and Metang attacks; Pikachu strikes Iron Tail on Rhydon; Jolteon and Riolu attacks Electabuzz)

 _ **I go where you go,**_

(Ash throws a Pokéball, Lucas throws his Pokéball)

(Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup attacks)

(Ash's team and Lucas's team appears)

 _ **Forever friends, you and I!**_

(Dawn, and Zoey appears)

 _ **We will be heroes!**_

(Ash summons a Pokémon; Lucas's eyes glow Golden)

 _ **Battle Dimension**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

(Title screens shows up)

 **[Opening Ends]**

Lucas saw that Brock had brought them to a café and barn in one with a red roof, white walls and a café symbol on top.

"Here we are presenting the Mountain Hut Maid café." Brock said.

"Maid café?" Dawn asked.

"Never heard of it." Ash stated

"Me neither." Lucas said.

"It's like a second home to me." Brock said opening the door which rang a bell "I'm back~." He sang.

"Hello. Welcome home." Three maids said from the counter one small then the others with red hair, another with dark hair in pigtails and brown eyes, and another with light purple hair with some of it going past her shoulders in front.

"Welcome home?" Dawn questioned she and Lucas sat next to each other at a table with Ash across him Pikachu still perched on his shoulder.

"What's up with that?" Lucas asked with Eevee on his shoulders as well.

"Oh that. That is just their way of making you feel relaxed and comfortable like you're in your own home." Brock said sitting down.

"Here you go." the purple haired maid said putting water glasses on their table.

"Thank you. Hi there my name's Brock what's might your name be?" the love struck breeder asked.

"I'm Spring." the dark haired girl said.

"Summer." the purple haired one said

"Autumn." the red head greeted.

"If you Radiant beauties have some free time after work," Brock said getting smooth with Summer and Spring stunning them a bit.

"CROGUNK!"

"AGH! I…could…use…some…CPR" Brock moaned as the poison took effect making him fall back as the poison frog Pokemon dragged him to who knows where, while giving off a laughing croak.

Dawn and Ash laughed nervously, while Lucas and Eevee just witnessed the scene, stunned.

"Dear I hope he's alright." Spring said.

"With you three, he'll be just fine." Dawn said with a nervous smile.

"So what'll it be?" Spring asked them.

"Depends what's on the menu?" Lucas asked.

"Our specialty is our farm fresh Miltank milk." Autumn said coming to Spring's side.

"So true." Brock said popping between Spring and Summer again.

"WAAAAAH!" Lucas and Ash cried out falling on to the table with an exasperated look as Dawn took a funny stance.

"What did I tell ya?" She moaned.

"Miltank milk is bursting with vitamins nothing can be healthier to drink." Brock stated sitting down.

"A round for me and my Pokemon." Ash asked.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Me and my Pokemon too." Dawn said.

"I'll take one as well, along with Eevee." Lucas added smiling.

"Vee Eevee." The grey Pokemon chirped.

"In that case I guess it's time for a trip to the barn." Spring said.

()

Ash and co had followed the maids outside to the barn where Spring was ringing a bell.

"Alright we've got some thirsty customers!" Spring called out into the field

"Time to come in!" Autumn called out.

"MIL MIL MIL MIL!" Three cow like pokemon with black heads, pink skin and utters with a yellow stomach ran towards the barn each one wearing a headdress like the maids.

"Awesome look at them go." Ash stated.

"So those are Miltank." Lucas said looking them up.

 _"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon, it is widely known that drinking Miltank milk when you are young helps you to grow up to be strong and healthy."_ Lucas's Pokedex buzzed.

"Those two Miltank are mine and that Miltank is Summer's" Spring pointed out.

"Autumn what about you?" Dawn asked.

"I actually do have a Miltank but…" Autumn looked a little disheartened at the question as the Miltank went in the barn without orders. Lucas can tell something was wrong.

"Wow they're going in all by themselves." Ash said impressed

"And is a sign of excellent training." Brock said as the Miltank were hooked up to a machine as the milk was produced.

"Here your fresh milk." Spring said as the gang gathered for a drink and took a sip of the milk.

"Ahhhh, that's really refreshing." Lucas sighed happily.

"Everyone is going to like this." Ash stated before getting every one of his pokeballs out. "All right time for a milk break!" he shouted releasing Chimchar, Turtwig, Staravia, and Eevee who all cried out.

"You too!"Brock said sending out his Pokemon.

"Let's go gang!" Dawn said as she let out Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom. The pokemon all cried out before beginning to drink their milk.

Lucas gave Eevee her milk, and she lapped it up happily, making him chuckle.

"Hey Lucas, do you have any other pokemon with you?" Spring asked.

Lucas frowned a little and scratched his head. "To be honest, Eevee's the only Pokemon I have with me." He explained.

"You only travel with Eevee?" Autumn asked surprised.

"I didn't have any money the time I traveled on my own, but thanks to Brock and the others, I'm ready to catch new Pokemon." Lucas said smiling confidently.

"Vee." Eevee chirped in agreement.

Brock walked over to Autumn, having the same question like Dawn. "Autumn. Where's your Miltank?" Brock asked. Autumn's smile faded as she looked at the outside meadow.

"She's... out there..." Autumn stuttered, pointing out.

The four trainers noticed a lone Miltank out in the fields, eating some of the grass. It glanced back, showing a bored look on its face, as it kept eating the pieces of the grass.

"I see her! Sittin' out in the meadow!" Ash cried out.

Autumn stood up, and mumbled in a sad way. "Her name is Ilta. And I just got her. But for some reason, she won't listen to a thing that I say!" Autumn explained.

"She's probably not used to you yet!" Ash guessed. Dawn stepped up, comforting the young maid.

"It's natural if she just got here." Dawn assured.

Autumn shot up angrily, glaring at her lazy Miltank. "That's not it! The truth is, Ilta's one selfish Miltank! Ahhh! And she's not even that cute, so I'm starting to think that I should just let her go!" Autumn snapped, scratching her head in annoyance.

Lucas then stood up, glaring at the young maid. "That's not an option!" Lucas snapped.

Both Dawn and Autumn jumped, startled at Lucas's sudden outburst. "If you give up your Miltank here without getting to her know her, nothing good will come out of it for either of you!" Lucas scolded.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped agreeing with her partner.

Autumn was speechless as she could only say, "Really?"

Brock stepped over, agreeing with the Twinleaf boy. "It's like Lucas says, giving up your Miltank without first giving it enough time to get to know her and understand her is no good for either of you!" Brock explained.

Autumn blinked several times, before Spring smiled at the two boys. "Wow, Lucas! Brock! You're both wise men!" Spring complimented.

Lucas shook his head with a reassuring smile. "Actually, Brock's the only wise man here, you see." Lucas argued.

Brock chuckled at the statement as he turned to Spring. "You see, I'm working to become a top Pokémon Breeder! So, I really think I can help Autumn work out any problems with her Miltank!" Brock assured.

Autumn then lit up with a smile. "You mean it, Brock?" Autumn asked.

Brock responded by holding Spring's hand. "Yes... I'm all yours..." Brock answered in a loving tone. Spring sweat dropped with Autumn twitching in annoyance.

"Uh... I think you're supposed to be helping me..." Autumn reminded.

"CROGUNK!"

"GAH! Of course... I could... use... some help... Ugh..." Brock stuttered, as he fell down again, unconscious from the poison. Everyone sweat dropped as Brock was dragged away... again.

"This gonna happen often?" Lucas asked, feeling embarrassed by these whole love struck scenes.

"I wish we could say no." Ash said with sweat drop.

"Pikachu pika." Pikachu said with the same expression on his face.

That was when Summer came by, presenting the news. "We have a ton of customers! So, let's go!" Summer called.

Spring nodded and began to follow. "Great! I'm coming!" Spring called. She turned to her young sister with a suggestion. "Why don't you stay and listen to more of Brock's wisdom, Autumn?" Spring suggested.

Autumn nodded with that. "Good idea!" Autumn agreed.

Spring smiled and left the barn, heading back to the café. Ash grew puzzled by all the work that the maids were having.

"Whoa. I guess this place gets really busy!" Ash replied. Dawn turned to Ash with a suggestion.

"What do you say you and I give them a hand?" Dawn suggested.

"Sounds good!" Ash agreed. He looked at Lucas, who blinked a bit. "Eevee?" Eevee asked. Lucas shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. I'm just thinking." Lucas assured. "Thinking about what?" Ash asked.

Lucas waved his hands in assurance. "It's nothing, Ash. Let's just go." Lucas replied. Both Ash and Dawn grew puzzled, before nodding.

Later, Dawn giggled, wearing a maid dress, along with Piplup, Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Buneary. Turtwig and Pikachu was also wearing it, too, much to their chagrin. Ash flushed heavily, as he held his metal tray in embarrassment. "Isn't this a bit... over the top?" Ash asked.

Spring and Summer went over to Ash, reassuring to him. "Sorry! But that's all we've got!" Spring apologized.

Summer went over, nudging Ash with a smile. "Don't worry about it! You look great!" Summer promised.

"I don't think that's what he wants to hear." Lucas said as the bell dinged.

"We're back" two males said walking in.

Ash held up his tray and made a determined face. "I'll show you some real service! Welcome home!" Ash called.

"Pika Pika!"

"Wig!" Pikachu and Turtwig imitated along.

The two men grew bewildered to see a boy in a maid dress, along with his two Pokémon.

Ash led the men to their tables, as Lucas sweat dropped. Seeing Ash like this in a maid dress, it was too much for him to see.

"Ugh... my head feels like it's going to burst." Lucas groaned, as he walked out of the café.

"Eevee." Eevee agreed, following Lucas.

As Lucas and Eevee walked by, the two met up with Brock, who had his Happiny out, as Autumn sat with Ilta, the Miltank.

"When raising a Pokémon, there's one thing you must do above all else! That thing is to earn its trust!" Brock explained. Autumn raised her hand in question.

"I've got a question, please! Exactly how do you earn a Pokémon's trust?" Autumn asked. "Good question! The first thing you do is..." Brock started, until Lucas interrupted. "Is to bond with your Pokémon, right?" Lucas called out.

Brock and Autumn turned to see the Twinleaf boy walking towards them. "Hey, Lucas! Is something up?" Brock asked.

Lucas shook his head. "I just wanted to see if I could be some assistance here." Lucas explained smiling a bit. Brock smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! And you were right about one thing! It's to bond with your Pokémon!" Brock replied. Autumn blinked in confusion.

"Bond with her?" Autumn asked. "Watch." Brock replied. He looked down at a flower that's next to Happiny.

"Hey, Happiny! See that flower down there? Pretty, isn't it?" Brock asked. Happiny looked down, her eyes shining with glee as she smiled happily.

"Hap! Happiny!" Happiny exclaimed happily with a nod. Brock then stood up, looking at Autumn. "Just like that!" Brock presented.

Autumn nodded and stood up. "I understand now, Brock! I'll give it a try!" Autumn replied. She ran over to Ilta, as Brock and Lucas watched.

"Excuse me, Ilta? See the flower?" Autumn asked. Ilta kept chewing on the grass it was eating, paying Autumn o attention.

"Ilta? Flower?" Autumn called again, not getting Ilta's ignorance.

"Stay cool. Patience is the part of the key to earn their trust!" Lucas assured.

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed.

Autumn nodded and took a deep breath. "Right. Look, Ilta. Isn't his flower nice?" Autumn asked again.

This time, Ilta DID notice the flower... But, instead of liking it, the Milk Cow Pokémon ate the flower instead! Autumn screamed out loud as she stomped on the ground.

"NO! You're supposed to admire it! Not eat it!" Autumn snapped angrily. Lucas and Eevee sweat dropped at her temper.

Brock rubbed Ilta's head with a smile. "Was it good? I'll bet it tasted good!" Brock chuckled.

"Mil! Mil!" Ilta nodded with a relaxing smile.

Autumn then calmed down, before looking at her Normal Type. "Okay... I'll bet it tasted great, too!" Autumn giggled.

Ilta took a look at Autumn, who began to get her hopes up. But, instead of Ilta nuzzling her, she gave a burp at her face instead! Autumn twitched as she screamed again.

"EW! That was completely disgusting and gross!" Autumn screamed.

Both Lucas and Eevee snickered at the outburst.

"Now, now. Kindness and patience!" Brock reminded.

"I understand..." Autumn sighed.

Lucas sighed as he looked at both Ilta and Autumn. It was going to be a while before those two were going to be along.

Later on, the three were at a bridge, where Brock explained the next exercise.

"Let's work on praise giving! It's good at giving morale, and we could all use some of that, right?" Brock explained.

"Okay!" Autumn replied.

Lucas and Eevee then stepped up. "In that case, Eevee and I'll go first, Brock." Lucas replied.

"Be my guest!" Brock chuckled.

Lucas nodded as he and Eevee began to cross the bridge. As the two walked, the bridge wobbled, making creaky sounds. Eevee froze, hearing the sounds. The evolution Pokémon shivered in fear, until Lucas kneeled next to her.

"Stay calm, Eevee. And don't be scared. I'm with you, remember?" Lucas reminded.

Eevee took one look at her trainer, before nodding with a gulp. At that point, Eevee walked on the bridge, using all of her courage. When they got to the end, she gave a deep sigh. Eevee wiped the sweat from her furry forehead, relieved that it was over. Lucas smiled next to her.

"Great! You did it, Eevee! You passed this test!" Lucas praised.

Eevee let out a happy nod, before jumping into her trainers arms.

Lucas smirked, before giving Eevee a hug back. Brock smiled and looked at his Happiny.

"Alright, Happiny! It's our turn! Let's cross the bridge!" Brock called.

Happiny nodded, as she and Brock began crossing the bridge as well. After a few steps, like Eevee, Happiny stopped, fearing the shake. Brock kneeled down next to her with some comforting.

"Now, don't be afraid. I know you can do it!" Brock assured.

Happiny gave a shaky nod, before crossing the bridge together with Brock. "Happiny! That was great! I tell you, you're a real champ!" Brock praised.

"Hap! Happiny!" Happiny cried happily, before jumping into Brock's arms. Brock laughed at the Playhouse Pokémon's happiness.

"That's so sweet! I wish we could be that close like those four!" Autumn squealed happily.

"Okay, you two! It's your turn!" Brock called.

"Right! Let's go, Ilta!" Autumn called. But, to her dismay, Ilta didn't budge, causing Autumn to do with force. "Hurry, Ilta! Time's a wastin'! Urgh!" Autumn called.

She tried to push her Pokémon towards the bridge.

Lucas and Eevee sweat dropped, knowing that force isn't gonna make Ilta move. "Hurry, Ilta! I've got some Pecha Berries for you!" Brock called.

Ilta immediately then began to run on the bridge, with Autumn following her in surprise.

Then, all of a sudden, Ilta stopped, much to Autumn's surprise.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

"Mil..." Ilta replied, gaining the fear of heights.

"Hey, Autumn! You've got to remember that you have to encourage Ilta to make her move!" Lucas reminded.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Now, show some stuff!" Autumn called.

She slapped Ilta on the back, causing the Milk Cow Pokémon to flinch and stumble on the bridge. The bridge shaker violently, as both Ilta and Autumn held on.

"Now, don't worry! I'm right here... Eeek!" Autumn started, then shrieked.

The young maid had toppled over the bridge, and held on the ropes to keep herself from falling.

"Help me, please!" Autumn pleaded. Both Lucas and Brock gasped as they ran over.

"We're coming! Hold on tight!" Brock called. Unfortunately, Autumn quickly began to slip!

"No! I'm slipping! Ahhh!" Autumn screamed. She lost her grip on the rope and began to fall, just as Brock grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, Brock!" Autumn gasped. Lucas held onto Brock's legs as Eevee held onto Lucas's left leg.

"Now, just hang on tight, and we'll pull you up!" Brock called.

"Okay!" Autumn answered with a nod. Suddenly, the rope of the bridge snapped, causing a fall. The three humans and Eevee gasped as all of them began to fall down towards the river.

"Ahhhhh!" The three screamed. Eevee grew stiff, scared that she couldn't scream at all.

Just as they were about to fall into the river, Happiny grabbed Eevee's tail just in time, pulling everyone up, but causing them to fall on the grass.

Later, everyone recovered from they shock, as Autumn gave a deep, saddened sigh.

"I'm sorry... I'm so clumsy, you both could've really been hurt! I don't deserve a wonderful teacher like you, Brock, and a good supporter, Lucas." Autumn sniffed, looking like she was about to cry.

Lucas gave a sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

Brock knelt down, comforting Autumn. "You should know that we don't care if you're a little bit clumsy!" Brock assured. Autumn looked at the breeder in training in confusion.

"Well, all we care about is that you didn't give up now!" Lucas explained. Autumn widened her eyes in surprise as she looked at the two boys. "Lucas... Brock..." Autumn whispered. With that, Brock helped Autumn up.

"Now! Time for the next lesson!" Brock called.

"Right!" Autumn agreed.

Lucas and Eevee smiled, agreeing with the breeder.

()

Back at the café, the customer services were done, as Ash, Dawn, Spring, and Summer was tidying up the place. "Whew! We made it through the rush hour! So, I can handle things myself from here on in!" Spring assured. Ash grinned and nodded.

"Great! Now, let's practice that Energy Ball and get ready for our Gym battle!" Ash called, looking down at Turtwig. "Turtwig!" Turtwig agreed. As Dawn was cleaning up the place, she noticed Ash running to the changing room, along with Pikachu and Turtwig. "We'll get that Veilstone Gym Badge for sure!" Ash exclaimed.

Seeing the excitement from Ash, Dawn remembered the time she was once excited for a Contest. Piplup stopped by to look at his trainer, who grew silent. Dawn sighed, making some thoughts. What could Dawn do now, since she had lost her two Contests previously?

()

"Twwwwiiiiiig!" Turtwig growled as he gathered energy into its head twig.

"Get together everything you've got and focus it on your leaves." Ash instructed his grass type.

"Pika pika" Pikachu encouraged.

"Now put all that energy into a single point." Ash said.

"TURRTWIGG!" Turtwig yelled as energy came out but fell short of distance and power before in landed on the ground like a ball.

"Not this time" Ash sighed as Turtwig sighed with disappointment. "Hey don't take it so hard. As long as you keep practicing like that you're bound to get it."

"Pika pika." Pikachu agreed as Turtwig bit Ash's head with excitement.

Okay I know you want that third badge as bad as I do." Ash said.

"Ash sure having fun working hard." Dawn said watching from the side of the building. "So I'll work too." Dawn brought out one of her poke balls to practice when Zoey's words flashed through her head.

 _"In the middle of all that flash Ambipom disappeared. You've got to remember your pokemon are the main attraction. You've spent so much time polishing your moves that you've forgotten what you can really do to show them off."_

"But now not sure what to practice." Dawn said before feeling something poke her leg.

"Piplup." Her water type said seeing her trainer upset.

"Sorry I made you so worried I know that a trainer shouldn't act the way I've been acting." Dawn said before feeling tears in her eyes and wiped them. She was still unsure about her next contest, until she remembered Lucas's encouraging words.

 _"Dawn…never give up on your dream. As long as you follow your heart, and choose the path you think is right, you can do anything."_

Remembering his encouraging words, Dawn smiled a little. She was grateful for his words of wisdom. Even though she might not be ready yet, Lucas helped her put her back on the right path.

As she turned, she noticed Ash, Pikachu, and Turtwig looking at her with concern.

"Hi, Ash." Dawn whispered, before wiping more tears away. Ash looked at the female Coordinator in confusion.

"How come you're crying, Dawn?" Ash asked. Dawn turned away, hiding her wiped away tears.

"It's nothing!" Dawn denied.

Ash blinked in confusion. "Did you get something in your eye?" Ash asked.

"Uh... Yeah, that's it!" Dawn lied, showing a forced smile on the Kanto trainer.

Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm getting kinda hungry. So, why don't we go get something to eat?" Ash suggested.

"How does some ice cream sound? Good?" Dawn suggested.

"Now you're talking! Come on!" Ash called.

Dawn nodded as she, Piplup, Turtwig, and Pikachu all followed Ash.

()

Back to Lucas, Brock, and Autumn, they were still making the losses with another lesson.

"Let's talk about shampoo and grooming! It is to make sure your Pokémon looks good, but it's also a perfect time for your Pokémon is healthy! Ready to give it a try?" Brock asked.

"All set!" Autumn answered.

The two boys nodded as Lucas set Eevee on a large bowl of water, and began washing her down. The Evolution Pokémon enjoyed it, as her trainer rubbed the sponge on her grey fur, making it comfortable. The suds began to form, as it covered Eevee's fur.

"Ready for a wash down, Eevee?" Lucas asked.

"Vee." Eevee answered with a nod.

The young boy then poured a bucket of warm water on Eevee, as Eevee sighed happily. That was when Lucas took Eevee out of the bucket, and began to dry Eevee with a blue towel.

Eevee shook her fur, to get rid of the water fast, with Lucas laughing a little.

Autumn grew amazed on how well the grooming and the bath was made.

"Now, do you see?" Brock asked.

Autumn nodded and grew determined. "Right! I see!" Autumn took a shampoo bottle and a sponge, getting close to Ilta.

"Ilta! Stay just like that! I'll be nice and gentle!" Autumn called. She poured some shampoo on the Normal Type, and began to make her Miltank have a little bath. She scrubbed Miltank back and forth, trying to do the same like Lucas.

"Nice and gentle... Back and forth... Nice and gentle... Huh?" Autumn repeated, then stopped. To her horror, Ilta's face was completely covered with soap suds, looking a bit overdone. Autumn immediately began to panic once again. "AH! Oh no! What have I done!?" Autumn screamed.

Lucas and Eevee walked over as Brock reminded her.

"Relax!" Brock reminded.

"Right!" Autumn replied, but she didn't seem to be relaxing. She ran and grabbed a bucket of water, only that it was cold. She splashed it on Ilta, but also accidentally splashing it on Lucas, Eevee, and Brock.

The two trainers and the Evolution Pokémon sweat dropped as they were dripping wet.

Autumn again panicked. "I'm so sorry! Hold on! I'll get you all a towel!" Autumn shrieked. She scurried over to where the towels were, but didn't notice the soap in front of her.

Autumn screamed as she fell, slipping on the bar of soap, crashing her face and body on the ground! Eevee shook her fur again to get rid of the water as Brock walked over. "Are you okay?" Brock asked. Lucas dried his hair, hat and clothes with another towel as he heard Autumn sobbing.

"No, Brock. I'm no okay... I'm so clumsy and useless... All I ever do is cause trouble..." Autumn sniffed, sobbing on the grass facedown. Brock smiled lightly as he crouched down, reassuring to Autumn as Lucas dried Ilta and Eevee up.

"Remember, a trainer can't lose it like that, and expect a Pokémon to obey..." Brock reminded.

Autumn stopped the sobbing for a moment, looking at the breeder in training in confusion. "Rule number one! The most important thing when raising a Pokémon is..." Brock quizzed.

"Uh... You have to earn a Pokémon's trust?" Autumn guessed.

"Bingo! So, come on. Dry your eyes." Brock chuckled, handing her a clean rag.

Autumn took the rag and stood up. She dried her tears and sighed. "Sorry... I won't cry again!" Autumn promised. Both Lucas and Eevee smiled at that.

"Now, that's the spirit!" Brock chuckled.

()

Once everyone was dried up and done with the previous lesson, they were all walking in the grassland to find another perfect lesson. But, for some reason, Ilta shrieked and ran over to a tree. "Huh? Where are you going!?" Autumn called. Ilta then stopped under the tree, that was full of apples!

She punched the tree several times, causing a few apples to fall down. "Mil Mil Mil!" Ilta said happily. Autumn and Lucas, with Eevee sweat dropped at this reaction, as Lucas rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like Ilta wanted a snack?" Lucas guessed.

"Vee Eevee." Eevee agreed in disappointment.

Ilta then turned back around, after dancing in joy. She punched the tree again, which caused some trouble. A swarm of Beedrills arrived, agitated by the intruders!

"Huh!? Beedrill!" Autumn gasped. Brock held onto Happiny as he reminded Autumn of the next lesson.

"This is when you need to stay calm and protect your Pokémon." Brock told her keeping Happiny close.

"Right" she said as her Miltank came close to her scared.

"Try to move slowly so you don't get the Beedrill excited." Lucas said as the bee like Pokémon circled them.

"Right" she said but the Beedrill didn't wait for movement as they charged at the Miltank that disturbed their nest.

"Stay away!" she yelled as she put herself infront of her Miltank.

"Autumn!" Brock shouted as the Beedrill came closer while Ilta looked at its trainer in wonder as she was protecting her.

"Evee, Evolve into Flareon, and use Flamethrower, let's go!" Lucas shouted.

Eevee jumped off his shoulders and evolved, much to Autumn and Miltanks shock.

Flareon fired her powerful flamethrower attack, dealing major damage to the Bee Pokemon.

"Nice work Flareon!" Lucas cheered.

"Flare!" Flareon chirrped.

"How…when did…" Autumn was so shocked that the evolution Pokemon as able to evolve like that, but more to her surprise when Flareon returned to an Eevee.

Suddenly, more Beedrill came out of the bloom and shot their Poison sting attacks at the three.

The Beedrill used tackle on Eevee, along with Bug Bite, and Poison Jab.

Eevee screamed in pain, feeling wave after wave of attacks hitting her from all over.

"EEVEE!" Lucas shouted.

The Poison Bug Pokemon fired their Poison stings and charged with Poison Jab.

At that moment, something within Lucas popped. His eyes flashed golden for a second, and he quickly dashed forward.

"LUCAS NO!" Brock shouted.

The trainer didn't listen and he shielded his partner from the attacks. He grunted as he felt the poisonous attacks hit him dead on. When they stopped, Eevee looked up at her trainer, seeing him injured.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped in fear for her partners life.

Lucas looked up and smiled weakly at the evolution Pokemon. "Don't worry about me…I'm okay." He answered weakly.

The Beedrill charged again with Poison Jab and some ready to fire Poison sting again.

"Lucas, get out of there!" Brock shouted.

"Watch out!" Autumn screamed.

"MIL MIL!" Miltank shouted.

Lucas braced himself for another onslaught of poison attacks, while embracing Eevee tightly.

"HAAAAPPINYYYY!" Happiny shouted spinning its arms as a pink glow flashed around the trainers and Beedrill.

All three trainers opened their eyes to see the Beedrill panicking like they were seeing their worst nightmare. The Beedrill just got confused.

"What happened to them?" Autumn asked.

"Quick now's our chance!" Brock exclaimed not questioning their luck until they got away from the Pokémon.

"Right come on Ilta!" Autumn said as she pulled her Miltank away with her as they all ran for it.

Lucas got up and used all of his remaining strength to run with Eevee in his arms.

()

Later, after a fair distance away from the swarm, the three trainers panted from the running they had to do.

"We should be safe out here." Brock assured.

Eevee jumped out of Lucas's arms, and chirped at him, asking if he was okay.

Lucas chuckled lightly. "Like I said Eevee…I'm-UGH!" Lucas fell to the ground, kneeling while clenching his heart.

"Lucas!?" Brock asked in concern as he kneeled.

Lucas looked up at the breeder. His face was a tad purple, and his eyes were twitching.

"It's…hard to breathe…" He panted.

"You've been poisoned! Hang on, I have an antidote in my bag!" Brock said and took out his medical supplies. He took out some of his ingredients and mixed them in a small bowl.

Lucas was breathing deeply, trying his best to stay awake, while Eevee was watching her partner in total concern.

Autumn felt very bad that Lucas was in this condition.

"It's ready." Brock held a spoon of green medicine. "Eat this. It'll make you feel better."

Lucas opened his mouth and ate the antidote. After a few chews, he swallowed, until his face cringed.

"Blech! That's foul!" He exclaimed in disgust.

"It may taste gross, but it's helping you." Brock said smiling.

Lucas then realized he was breathing regularly again. "Hey, you're right. Thanks Brock."

"Anytime."

"Lucas?" Lucas looked at Autumn and she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" The trainer asked.

"Protect Eevee from Beedrill?"

Lucas smiled. "Why would I not? Eevee is my best friend, and I care about her. I'll do everything in my power to keep my Pokemon safe. It's what having a bond with your Pokemon is all about. We look after each other. I have Eevee's back, and she has mine."

"Eevee!" Eevee chirpped in agreement, jumping on Lucas's shoulder.

Autumn was amazed and she smiled at the trainers wisdom of words.

Brock stood straight as he looked at Happiny curiously.

"Hey, Happiny. Did you use some sort of a move at the Beedrills back there?" Brock asked.

"Hap Hap Happiny!" Happiny squeaked, nodding happily. Suddenly, a net caught both Autumn and Ilta, much to their shock.

"Ah!" Autumn shrieked.

"Autumn! Ilta!" Brock called.

Lucas and Eevee gasped as they held onto the net, along with Brock and Happiny. "What's going on!?" Autumn demanded as she tried to break the net by shaking it. The net rose up, being carried by the balloon. And Lucas exactly knew whose balloon it was.

"Forget about your courses and ways!"

"We're the cream of the crop, and we're here to stay!"

"On the wind!"

"The stars!"

"Baby!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting all you do gooders in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

Team Rocket seemed to wearing café outfits, with Meowth wearing a baby costume. The net shook even more as Autumn grew angry about this.

"Are these guys nuts!? And what is a Team Rocket anyway!?" Autumn snapped.

"Some idiotic crooks who steal people's Pokémon for their own good! And of course, they are a bunch of idiots!" Lucas answered, gritting his teeth.

"Vee vee Eevee!" Eevee snapped, trying to cut the net with her teeth.

Jessie looked over to see both Brock and Lucas. "Looks like we hooked a Happiny and a Eevee, too." Jessie replied.

"Ooh! Why, that's more gris than the merchant mill!" James chuckled.

"We can sell those little pills!" Meowth cackled.

"That's what you think, you morons!" Lucas snapped, as he tried to rock the net back and forth, trying to get the balloon out of control. However, it was futile, as Team Rocket kept their balloon in balance.

()

Back at the Maid Café, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup were all enjoying some vanilla ice cream, until they noticed Team Rocket's balloon.

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"Team Rocket!?" Ash gasped.

Then, Dawn noticed the two boys hanging onto the net.

"Isn't that Brock and Lucas hanging there!?" Dawn asked.

Ash finished up his ice cream and got up.

"Let's go!" Ash called.

"Right!" Dawn agreed. While finishing their treat, they ran after the balloon, to go after the evil trio, and to save their three friends.

()

Later, Autumn, Lucas, Brock, Happiny, Ilta, and Eevee were put into a strong, tight cage, which Ilta didn't seem to appreciate. She grunted, tugging on the bars, hoping for them to let go.

"All that'll do is give you a milkshake!" Meowth sneered. Jessie got close to Ilta as she smirked.

"Besides! Here's the key!" James replied, showing the key to the cage. "The key to its use is giving us some milk!" Jessie demanded.

Ilta then got into her bored state, as she turned away, refusing to give milk. At that point, Jessie grew furious with this.

"There's nothing worse than a Miltank with an attitude!" Jessie shrieked. Lucas snorted as he gave Jessie a bored stare as well.

"You won't be getting any milk like that if you keep that behavior up, you hag." Lucas muttered, sweat dropping.

"Also, acting angry or upset is the worst thing you could do to a Pokémon, you know." Brock assured.

"Right!" Autumn agreed. Just then, as Jessie was about to rant even more, Happiny did her trick again. She used the same move she used at the Beedrills, this time at Team Rocket.

The pink aura caught the evil trio, causing them to feel a bit drowsy.

"Hm? How strange!" James yawned.

"The strangest..." Jessie started, but didn't get to finish. The evil trio all fell down, fast asleep from the move. James dropped the key, that was close to the cage.

This gave Autumn the opportunity to grab it and smile.

"Alright!" Autumn exclaimed. Brock looked at Happiny once again.

"Say... First time you stunned your opponents, and now in the field, you put them to sleep!" Brock stated.

Lucas turned as he worked on the lock.

"Doesn't that mean Happiny learned Secret Power, Brock?" Lucas asked.

Brock smiled and grew amazed. "Of course! Whoa! Happiny! So, you've learned to use Secret Power!" Brock praised.

"Happiny! Hap!" Happiny squealed happily, as Brock chuckled, holding her up.

"Hm hm! That's great, Happiny! Awesome! Wow!" Brock praised.

"Hap!" Happiny nodded happily.

Later, Autumn, Lucas, and Brock were out of the cage with their three Pokémon as they began to make their escape. They got into a far distance, before Wobbuffet appeared, dumping water on the sleeping trio. Team Rocket groaned as they got up to see the three escaping.

"They've bolted!" Jessie cried. At the far distance, the three trainers were making a run for it.

"Mil! Mil!" Ilta panted, keeping up the pace.

"I'm right behind you, Ilta!" Autumn called.

"I've got to say, you two are really a team now!" Brock stated.

"Thanks to the two of you, you're right!" Autumn agreed. Suddenly, she shrieked as she nearly tripped.

Lucas grabbed her hand just in time.

"I did it again, Brock. Lucas... What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

Lucas blinked, before asking. "You okay?" Lucas asked.

Autumn blushed red as she slowly nodded. "I'm fine." Autumn answered.

The two boys nodded, before an angry voice yelled out to them.

"What is this!? A stare-down contest!?" Jessie shrieked. The three trainer turned to see the evil trio getting out of their balloon to face them.

"Go goo goo all you want, but we're milking that Miltank to the bank!" Meowth snapped.

Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs for battle.

"Seviper! Let's go!"

"Carnivine! You too!" The two called out. Once again, Carnivine bit onto James hard, with the male Team Rocket member complaining.

"I'm not a cream-sickle, you know!? Let's go!" James complained.

At that moment, Ash and Dawn came running by.

"Hey! Lucas! Brock and Autumn!" Ash called.

"You okay!?" Dawn called.

"It's Ash and Dawn!" Brock called.

"Came at the right time!" Lucas said smiling a little.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped happily.

Ash took out Turtwig's Pokéball for battle. "Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called.

The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared for battle.

"Try Energy Ball! Focus your energy! Fast!" Ash called. Turtwig began to focus his energy on the Energy Ball attack.

"Hit it!" Ash shouted.

Turtwig shot the attack. But, the move was futile, as it poofed into thin air. Team Rocket panicked at the moment, before sighing in relief.

"A foul ball?" Jessie guessed.

"Turtwig wilted it!" James muttered.

Ash gritted his teeth as he sighed. "Nuts! Still no good!" Ash muttered.

"Okay! Piplup!" Dawn called.

"Hold on!" Brock called. The two grew confused, as Lucas and Autumn faced the evil trio. "Let Lucas and Autumn take care of this in a Tag Battle!" Brock suggested.

Lucas blinked in eyes in surprise. "Brock. You sure about this?" Lucas asked.

Brock nodded with a smile. "Go for it, Lucas!" Brock encouraged.

Lucas hesitated for a moment, before he smiled and nodded. At that time, Team a Rocket made their attack.

"Aim for the team twerps! Poison Tail!" Jessie called. Seviper aimed his attack at Miltank and Eevee.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Lucas commanded.

Eevee charged up her attack and fired. The attack was a hit and Serviper yelled in pain and fell to the ground, much to Jessie's irritation.

"Carnivine! Bite! Go!" James called. Carnivine aimed his Dark Type move at the Normal Type, who got ready.

"Ilta! Use Tackle!" Autumn yelled. Ilta charged, bashing into the Grass Type, sending it in the air. Autumn grew happy and amazed with this.

"Wow! Ilta's actually listening to my commands!" Autumn squealed happily.

"Keep up the pace, then." Lucas replied smiling.

Both Seviper and Carnivine crashed into Team Rocket, sending them to the ground.

"Mind if I make the first move?" Lucas asked.

"Sure!" Autumn replied with a nod.

Lucas faced the evil trio with Eevee preparing the next order.

"Alright Eevee, let's finish this! Hidden Power!" Lucas shouted.

"Ilta! Use Rollout!" Autumn called. Ilta ran, before rolling and smashing the evil trio into the air.

Team Rocket screamed, before they were sent flying into the sky. "One last thing..." James replied.

"Got milk?" Jessie asked, her face grim from this mess.

"Nope... This!" Meowth answered.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

Autumn ran over to her Miltank and hugged her.

"Ilta! We won!" Autumn laughed.

Ilta responded, by licking Autumn once again, causing her to laugh happily. The bond between them was made and strong, making everyone smile.

()

Later, everyone headed back to the café, where Ilta attached herself to the machine to give out some milk.

"Ilta, May I have some milk, please?" Autumn asked.

"Mil mil!" Ilta nodded with a smile.

Spring and Summer smiled at their youngest sister's bond with Ilta.

"Ilta's sure listening to Autumn! That's great!" Spring replied with a smile.

"Things can change after all!" Summer replied, smiling as well.

Autumn then ran over to both Brock and Lucas with a determined look. "And it's all because of you two."Autumn said with a light blush "I don't know how to thank…" Autumn said before seeing the breeder gone.

"Hm? Brock?" Autumn called.

Lucas sighed in annoyance. "Over their Autumn." Lucas deadpanned at what he was seeing for Brock.

"Don't forget. I'm available for all kinds of consultations, of course." Brock chuckled.

"Oh..." Spring and Summer whispered, laughing nervously.

Autumn pouted as she snapped at Brock. "Brock! Stop this right now!" Autumn snapped.

"CROAGUNK!"

"Hey! That's... Craogunk's... job... Urgh..." Brock groaned. He fell unconscious again, with Croagunk dragging him away.

Outside, the four trainers were preparing to leave, making their way for Veilstone City.

"Well, we're gonna hit the road!" Ash called.

"Your café's great! Thank you!" Dawn thanked the three maids.

"No need for thanks! We should be thanking you for all your help!" Spring assured.

"You take care!" Summer called.

"And you too." Brock said back. That was when Autumn stepped up, asking a question.

"Excuse me! As your student, I need to tell the two of you something..." Autumn explained. But, Brock stopped Autumn by pointing out his finger, with Lucas shaking his head, smiling.

"Autumn. You're not my or Lucas's student anymore." Brock reminded.

Autumn felt depressed by the statement. "Aw... I'm not?" Autumn asked, giving a deep sigh.

Lucas then stepped up, with Eevee on his shoulder.

"But, there is one more thing we can teach you, Autumn. No matter how useless or clumsy you may think you are, we all can still reach our goals with one step at a time! Remember that, and you'll be fine." Lucas explained smiling.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried out in agreement.

"Thanks. I won't ever forget about that!" Autumn promised.

So, the four trainers were at a fair distance from the café, as they all waved goodbye to the three maids.

"You take care!" Ash called.

"Bye for now!" Dawn shouted out.

"You all come back anytime!" Spring and Summer called.

At that moment, Brock grew determined as he grew into his love mode again.

"If you insist! I'll come back right now!" Brock stated, running towards the café again. But, Lucas, Dawn, and Ash held him back,marrying to restrain him.

"Brock, hey! Calm down!" Ash snapped.

"Quit embarrassing yourself!" Lucas shouted.

Autumn ran and stopped, seeing the group at a fair distance. _"Brock... Lucas... Someday, I'll be just the kind of confident, loving trainer you want me to be! I promise!"_ Autumn thought with a blush on her face.

/()\

* * *

 **WOOOOO! Another chapter complete. Whenever I get into the spirit of a story, It just makes it go by faster. Anyway, keep up with the comments to what Pokemon should be in Lucas's Team. First one will be released soon.**

 **Thank you all for enjoying. Comment, follow and fave for more. See you all later. Sonic3461, signing off! ^^**

 **Hey CaptainPokemon01 here again to remind you that we have already made 38 parts so no need to comment on Lucas's team. Well anyone see you in a little bit for the third chapter i'm releasing today. CaptainPokemon01 signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hot Springs a Leak**

* * *

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 here again here is the final chapter for today. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Hot Springs a Leak**

* * *

Back in the forest on the way to Vielstone city Lucas was helping Ash and Turtwig with energy ball. Lucas had Eevee in front seeing that a target might give Turtwig the focus he needed to perfect it plus with it being a fire type it wouldn't do much damage.

"Turtwig Energy Ball go!" Ash commanded his Pokémon.

"TUURRRRRT!" Turtwig growled gather energy in front of his mouth as Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu looked on with hope.

"Steady Eevee." Lucas said to his starter.

"Eevee." Eevee said ready to block in a pouncing position.

"TWIG!" Turtwig shouted firing Energy Ball but said attack shatter before even getting halfway toward Eevee. Turtwig landed on the ground upset that he goofed again but Ash wasn't going to give up.

"Hey don't worry, try it again." Ash encouraged his grass type as it got Turtwig's spirits up again with Pikachu encouraging it to.

"Ash I think we should call it a day it's going to be late." Lucas said as Eevee returned to his side.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ash admitted it was late and he didn't want Turtwig to go for an all-nighter.

"Twig!" Turtwig protested wanting to practice more.

"We'll work on Energy Ball later don't you feel tired?" Ash asked as Turtwig looked down tired even though it wanted to work more. "Return for now." Ash said returning his Pokémon.

"Eevee you did great too." Lucas said to his partner as he saw Dawn talk to Piplup.

"K Brock I'm ready for a nice nap at the Pokémon Center after a nice hot bath." Ash said wiping his forehead as Brock took out his guide book but frowned upon looking at it.

"Problem is there no Pokémon centers around or in the next." Brock said. Ash grew alarmed with this.

"What!?" Ash gasped, feeling down about this. He had been so looking forward for a good night sleep at the Center.

Lucas smiled and made up a suggestion. "In this case, why don't we try a hot spring?" Lucas suggested. Brock and Ash looked at the Twinleaf boy in confusion.

Dawn widened her eyes, to see that Lucas had the same idea as hers. "I believe there should be a hotel nearby where they allow Pokémon to be in the hot spring as well." Lucas explained. Both Brock and Ash smiled at that. Dawn grew puzzled with this.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"How do you know there's a hot spring nearby?" Brock asked. Lucas chuckled and made the answer. "Simple. Someone I know happens to live in the hotel, along with her parents." Lucas answered.

"Talk about good luck!" Brock chuckled, putting the guidebook away.

"Great! Alright, hot spring! Here we come!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called along, mimicking his Kanto trainer. So, with the decision made, the four trainers made their way for the nearby hot spring hotel.

Of course, one of Dawn's best friends should be waiting there, hoping to see her best friend.

 **(Que Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension opening)**

 _ **On a road, far from home,**_

 _ **you don't have to feel alone.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were watching the sunny day on the top of the hill meadows, with Pikachu, Eevee, and Piplup)

 _ **Brave and strong, together we will be.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were riding on speedboats; with a Manaphy, Eevee, and Mantyke coming out of the water!)

 _ **It's our destiny!**_

(Ash makes a battle signal, as Dawn's Aipom, Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Lucas's Eevee appear for a fight)

 _ **We will be heroes,**_

(Pikachu deflects a Sonicboom from Eevee; Flareon battles Chimchar)

(Dawn shows her sign of her catching a Pokémon)

 _ **We can change the world if we try!**_

(Magmar, Aggron, and Metang attacks; Pikachu strikes Iron Tail on Rhydon; Jolteon and Riolu attacks Electabuzz)

 _ **I go where you go,**_

(Ash throws a Pokéball, Lucas throws his Pokéball)

(Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup attacks)

(Ash's team and Lucas's team appears)

 _ **Forever friends, you and I!**_

(Dawn, and Zoey appears)

 _ **We will be heroes!**_

(Ash summons a Pokémon; Lucas's eyes glows Golden)

 _ **Battle Dimension**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

(Title screens shows up)

 **[Opening Ends]**

At the hot spring hotel where Lucas and the others were going, a girl faced her three brown swine looking Pokémon. "Alright! Listen up!" The girl called. The three Pokémon let out a "Swinub!" cries, showing that they were listening. The girl then began the explanation to her problem.

"It's about our hotel! We're in a middle of some hard times! Got it?" The girl explained.

"Nub!" The three Swinubs replied.

"That's why I'm counting on you for your help! Now more than ever! So, can I depend on you?" The girl asked. At her question, the three Swinubs proudly made their answer.

"Nub! Swinub!" The three Swinubs answered happily.

The girl brightened up with a smile. "Thank you! That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" The girl giggled. Just as she was finished with her explanation, she hear a familiar voice.

"Leona!" Dawn called out.

Leona turned to see Dawn, running by with Ash and Brock and Lucas. "Ah! Dee-Dee!" Leona called happily. At the mention of Dawn's nickname, the female Coordinator skidded to a stop in front of Leona, and made a protest.

"Please! I've had just enough of that name!" Dawn snapped.

Leona raised her hands up in defense and giggled. "Okay! I give!" Leona chuckled nervously. She grabbed Dawn's hands in a friendly manner while said trainer was holding Piplup. "It's been so long it's great to see you both."

"Nice to see you too. How's the spring business?" Dawn asked.

"To tell the truth it's been slow as of late" Leona said sadly. "I saw you on TV competing in the Solaceon contest the other day." Dawn suddenly looked down sadly remembering full well of her screw up and smiles uneasily. "Sorry you lost in the first round but no need to worry I know you'll win the next contest and when that happens we'll be there to cheer you on to victory."

"My next contest won't be for a while. See I'm taking a little break." Dawn said to Leona.

"Really that's a surprise." She said.

"What better place to relax at your hot spring, Leona." Lucas smiled as Eevee latched on his back again.

"Eevee." The evolution Pokémon said.

"Lucas, is that you?" Leone asked surprised.

"It's been a while." He greeted with a finger salute.

"You two know each other?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Lucas comes to my hot springs from time to time on his journeys." Leone explained. She looked at the grey pokemon and rubbed her head. "How you doing, Eevee?"

"Veeee.~" Eevee cooed.

"And you know our Pokémon have got to be feeling the same way to." Dawn said holding up Piplup.

"Uh well…" Leona suddenly looked uneasy at the fact of the hot spring topic but nobody noticed. "I guess its ok."

"Dawn, will you introduce us to your buddy already." Ash reminded the two he and brock we still behind them.

"Whoops sorry guys. I want you all to meet Leona my best friend since way back in Kindergarten." Dawn said.

"These are our friends, Ash and Brock, from the Kanto region." Lucas introduced.

Leona smiled and bowed down a little. "Well, hello. You all caught me working hard at being a Pokémon Trainer!" Leona giggled. Ash brightened up to that and made a determined face.

"Awesome! That's just what I'm doing! Hey, I know! Let have a battle!" Ash suggested.

Leona grinned at the suggestion. "A battle sounds great!... Oh..." Leona started, then stopped, remembering something.

"The thing is, I really don't have the time for that right now." Leona explained. Ash blinked in surprise as he stepped back.

"You don't?" Ash asked. Lucas rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"What do you expect. She is working on the hotel. Are you, Leona?" Lucas asked.

Leona sputtered with that, trying to make words. Dawn then piped up to the others.

"Come on! Let's go jump in that hot spring!" Dawn called. Both Ash and Brock nodded before Leona stammer a little.

"Uh... But the thing is..." Leona stammered.

Dawn smiled and began to walk towards the entrance. "Thanks, Leona! We're going to go right now! Okay?" Dawn called.

Leona frowned and tried to make an explanation. "Uh... But, it's not ready yet!" Leona warned.

But, to her dismay, Dawn shook her head, along with Piplup as she smiled. "No need to worry! I'm sure I can find it all by myself! Hey, guys! Let's go!" Dawn called.

"I'm coming!" Ash called. He and Brock walked after Dawn, leaving Leona to stammer a little.

"Wait!... But, Dawn!" Leona called.

Lucas was able to stop and listen to his friend. "Is something up?" Lucas asked.

Leona nodded and answered. "Yes. It's the hot spring. That's what is wrong." Leona explained.

Lucas and Eevee blinked in confusion as Leona sighed. "The hot spring isn't flowing right now." Leona explained.

Both Lucas and Eevee widened their eyes in surprise.

Meanwhile, at the hot spring area, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were dressed into their swimsuits, with all of their Pokémon out. The three trainers grew amazed to see the hot spring.

"The healing waters in this hot spring are supposed to be good for anything and everything that's ailing you, no matter what!" Dawn explained.

Ash grinned as he jumped into the water. "I'm in first!" Ash called. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed, following after Ash. With that, the three trainers and Piplup jumped into the water, only to grow startled and confused. The water was only up to their ankles, much to their surprise.

"This is it?" Dawn asked, not impressed.

"It's shallow!" Brock stated.

"And cold..." Ash added.

"We tried to warn you guys!" Leona called. The three trainers turned to see both Lucas and Leona running after them. Leona panted as she explained the situation.

"I'm so sorry! The hot spring is not flowing right now!" Leona apologized, frowning.

"WHAT!?" The three trainers yelled out loud in surprise.

Later, as Ash, Dawn, and Brock changed back to their original clothes, Leona explained the current situation. "I guess you can tell how embarrassed I am right now, right? Ha ha ha..." Leona laughed nervously.

"What's wrong with the hot spring?" Dawn asked, curious of this.

Leona sighed and explained. "Last week, out of nowhere, the water just stopped flowing! The source of the hot spring is located at the top of that mountain. The water flows down through a huge pipe, running down the mountainside, and when it stopped, Mama and Papa went up to investigate." Leona explained.

"So that explains why you were the only person here right now." Lucas stated.

Leona nodded with that. "Right. I really wish you could all check out for yourselves how relaxed and refreshed our hot spring can make you feel... But, at this rate, if things don't change for better..." Leona assured.

The four trainers listened. "We'll just have to close down the hotel for good." Leona sighed, feeling depressed by the future outcome of her hotel. Dawn sighed in disappointment. "Wow. I was so looking forward for a little R&R. Well, what can you do?" Dawn asked.

Leona smiled and placed her hands on both Lucas and Dawn's shoulder. "Hey! No need to worry!" Leona assured. Brock smiled as he looked at Ash. "There's no doubt those three grew up together." Brock chuckled. "Like two peas in a pod!" Ash smirked.

"And that is when we worry the most." Lucas muttered.

Leona pouted for a moment, before going back to her determined smile. "Lucas! I'm serious! My Swinub are on the case! They promised to find another hot spring to tap into!" Leona explained. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan the three.

"Those are Swinub?" Dawn asked.

 _ **"Swinub, the Pig Pokémon. Swinub love mushrooms that grow under the dead grass, searching for them by smell and often discovering hot springs in the process."**_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Ash then understood the reason for this.

"Oh, I get it! That means your Swinub really can find hot spring!" Ash stated. "Right! On top of that, I even taught my three Swinubs on how to use Dig, too!" Leona bragged. Dawn smiled at that. "Awesome! Just what I'd expect from you! That reminds me..." Dawn replied.

She recalled of the time when she was still in kindergarten."No need to worry Leona we'll be able to find it come on guys." Lucas said as they all ran in with Leona looking on in worry.

Dawn made up a plan. "What we need to do is work as a team! That way, we'll find the hot spring before you know it!" Dawn explained.

Leona smiled and nodded. "Sounds good! I want to help, too!" Ash assured. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Yeah! Me too!" Brock agreed.

"I'd like to help with the situation here, too." Lucas replied. Leona smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you! Okay! Let's go!" Leona called.

()

"Nub, nub, nub, nub" the Swinub sniffed with their noses to the ground.

"I'm certain there has to be a hot spring source around here somewhere" Leona said. Suddenly the Swinub raised their noses to the air before running in a hurry.

"They got something after them!" Lucas shouted as they began to run after the pig Pokémon.

"I smell hot spring water." Leona said recognizing the smell of hot water.

"It's must be dead ahead." Ash figured.

Soon everyone came up to a rocky area with hot steamy water but to everyone's horror a sign advertised a new hotel coming up.

"What they're building a new hot spring hotel already." Leona gasped in shock.

"They must have heard about your hotel business Leona if they already started this new one." Lucas said as he looked at the sign.

"The hot springs been dug out." Ash said.

"I guess we're a little too late." Brock said as a VERY short man walked up to them with sunglasses.

 _'What the heck?'_ Lucas thought seeing the tail and whiskers on the person but didn't want to insult the person if he worked here and said comment would get them kick out.

"Alright kiddies move you juvenile butts to another spot we've got work to do." The shrimp said.

"Excuse me but that my hot spring, down the mountain! Are you saying this one belong to you?!" Leona demanded as the shrimp began to get nervous.

"You are perceptive." A red haired woman in a worker outfit said coming up to them.

"And I'll have you know we worked hard to spring this spring." A blue haired man said to them

"Yeah what he said." the shrimp said. "We've been doing a lot more digging than a bunch of music lovers at a rock concert. 'Moving the earth for all its worth, when all of a sudden, WHAMO! We hit a treasure chest filled with beautiful jewel."

"We can't waste our time with this when there is a hot spring to uncork." The woman said.

"When you're right, your right though that not saying much." The man said continuing the story but Lucas was looking busy looking at the pipe to pay attention.

He had been to Leona's hotel before and he remember there was a huge source from the mountain but a second pipe would take just as much water a maybe have the same amount flowing but then why did Leona's have no water.

"Lucas what wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn I've been to Leona's before and something doesn't sit right with me there is one big source of water for a hot spring in the mountain and there is only one known there and Leona's parents have permission to use it but then how could get the water from the same source if its private property."

"Your right the water is just like ours it smells and feels the same too. We're the only ones with access to it." Leona said.

"Right Leona I think we've been had. They must have tapped into your source or pipe without permission!" Lucas accused, pointing at the three people like a lawyer.

"I think he… mmph" the shrimp was soon silence by his other worker tell him to zip it.

"So tastes, touch, and feel but lets you see show some actual proof!" the woman countered.

"What do you mean?" Leona was taken aback by this.

"Just what I said show me where your hotel's name is on the water, proof of liquid ownership then and only then will I believe your friend's ridiculous tale." The woman said.

"How do we do that?" Leona asked.

"Well you could have a secret source that nobody else knew about on the same mountain or coming from it everything would be the same as yours." Brock thought as the woman's ear went big

"Brock not helping" Lucas said to him.

"One of you gets it right you're lucky your false accusation don't land you in juvenile court." The woman smirked making Lucas growl he KNEW something was up he just knew it.

"Opportunist/ Looney tunists" the man mocked with the shrimp.

"Splash"

Suddenly their attention was drawn to a single Wooper in the spring but also had a device on its tail.

Everyone was looking at the one Wooper that has landed into the hot spring water in confusion as Lucas picked it up.

"What are you doing here little guy?" Lucas asked the Pokémon.

"Check it out this Wooper has something stuck on its tail." Ash noticed.

"Woopa woopa" Wooper said

"That Wooper belongs to my mom and dad." Leona realized.

"Is that Leona?"

"I think it is." Two voices said as everyone turned to see two people in the same clothing as Leona except the man had a blue short and the woman had a red shirt. "It is Leona." Leona's mom realized.

"Wow what a coincidence." The dad said.

Mama papa come on down." Leona said waving them down as they did just that.

"So Leona what in the world are you doing up here?"

"I bet the same thing you are." Leona's parent then began to explain that they found out that their pipe had another attached to it and it was syphoning their water so they put a tracking device on their Wooper to follow the pipeline

"So if the Wooper came out on this hot spring we know what that mean." Leona said as her dad nodded. "Liars this really is our hot spring water and you know it!"

The three 'workers' all flinched as everyone glared at them, "Looks like this court sides with the twerp." The woman said as the three ripped off disguises to reveal a familiar trio to Ash and co.

"But we object of course"

"You're twerps considered the sorts"

"On the wind"

"The stars"

"Da Force"

"Bringing chaos with a spring in our step"

"Dashing hope with vigor and pep"

"A spring by any other name is just as hot"

"We need to relax we've got what you want"

"Jessie"

"Jolley James"

"Meowth da name"

"Putting the icky in you and your place."

"We're Team Rocket,"

"IN YOUR FACE" Team Rocket shouted as they stand in front of everyone.

"Not you losers again!" Lucas exclaimed with Eevee growling at them.

"They're an interesting group." Leona's dad said a bit weirded out.

"And they seem like a lot of fun." Leona's mom said clapping her hands together.

"Maybe to you but Team Rocket is nothing but a bunch of criminal that steal Pokémon!" Dawn snapped ticked off at what said team did to her friend's business as Piplup shouted in a agreement as the Swinub lined up to fight.

"Criminals or not you three are going to fix our hot spring right now." Leona shouted at them

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Jessie said. "Meowth give them a shower they'll never forget."

"Ya want water here's a flood presenting the Bada Bing Supreme Soaker number 6" Meowth said pressing a button on a remote.

"Strange we didn't stop after 5" James commented sweat dropping at the previous failures. Suddenly mountains moved to reveal a robot with a yellow tub for a head as water flowed from the Magikarp faucet, a red R on the front with skinny arms and legs with Pincer arms, and a barrel for a body.

 **"BADABOM BADABING"** It shouted as the pincers opened up and hot water was fired right at the heroes.

"HOT! Get out of the way!" Lucas screamed as everyone ran for it soaked in hot water.

Pikachu was obviously not happy at being soaked and prepared a Thunderbolt,

"PIKAAAAA!"

"Pikachu wait!" Ash cried out stopping his partner. "An electric attack is too dangerous with everyone soaking wet. But Iron Tail should do fine!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA CHUUUUU PIKA" Pikachu yelled delivering its steel type attack but it merely slides off the bot not doing damage.

"Anything that slips up a twerp certainly works for us." James said.

"This bada bing is slippery from all that water on da brain its slicker than a Psyducks back." Meowth said.

"HA! YOU LOSE JACK!" they all yelled.

"Those crooks." Leona fumed at the trio as she was by Dawn and Lucas's side. The latter's' memories giving them an idea.

"Hey remember our Kindergarten Day, remember that time the two of us work together to beat that bully." Dawn said.

"Yeah" Leona and Dawn said as they remembered standing tall to the jerk who bullied Dawn around.

"Of course no need to worry!" the two of them said.

"Swinub use Dig quickly." Leona said as the Swinub dug underground faster than you can say 'Dialga'. Soon the Swinub reemerged from the ground underneath the foot of the robot causing to lose balance as it spilled the water on Team Rocket as the ran behind it.

"We'll help out too! Eevee, evolve into Flareon and use Flamethrower!" Lucas commanded.

Eevee jumped off her partners shoulders and glowed, evolving into Flareon. She fired her fire attack and doubled the heat on the robot.

"Dawn hit it now!" Lucas shouted.

"Leave it to me. Buneary use Ice Beam!" Dawn yelled, throwing her pokeball.

POP "BUUUUNEARY" she shouted delivering a freezing attack that froze the machine in ice. The ice shook before it broke with it doing a few movements of its arms before the tub began to crack everywhere.

"Perfect flash freezing that thing while it was still hot from the water and Fire Spin made all those cracks." Brock said

The robot began to spark as it wobbled backwards to the panicking Team Rocket.

"Your wobbling the wrong way tub head" Meowth yelled

"Please fall on someone your own size." Jessie shouted before…

BOOOOOM

"Badabing then Badaboom then bam."James said as they were sent into the air.

"Big Bang boom then Big bang zoom then wham." Jessie said.

"Our Supreme Soaker Bada Bing sure made a big Blam!" Meowth said before the situation they were in registered.

Are you aware of the End result like I am?" Jessie asked as the three panicked.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

 _DING_

"Nice one girls." Lucas said as Leona and Dawn cheered for they're victory.

"Yeah just like old time." Leona complemented.

"You know those were some great combinations." Brock said.

"You bet awesome." Ash said.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said.

"Now you all promise me you'll stick around and try our hot spring." Leona's mom said.

"Oh we insist just as soon as I we get that pipe fixed." Leona's dad said.

"You got it." Ash said Pikachu sharing the agreement as he jumped into his trainers arms.

()

It was sunset, as Leona made up a plan for their promised battle. "Now... About that battle... How about a little of a Tag Team workout before we take a dip?" Leona suggested.

"Yeah! Now you're talking!" Ash agreed, grinning of the Tag Team idea. Leona nodded, looking at Dawn.

"And what better Tag Team partner for me than Dawn?" Leona smirked.

Dawn smiled back with a nod and a thanks. "Awesome! I'd love to!" Dawn agreed.

"In that case, why don't we team up, Lucas?" Ash suggested.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't let your guard down." Lucas agreed smiling.

"I won't." Ash promised.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed along.

"For this then, I'll be the referee!" Brock volunteered. He then stepped over to the middle of the field, acting as the referee, with Pikachu besides him.

Dawn and Leona faced Ash and Lucas together, as the boys faced the girls back. Dawn smiled confidently at this. "Just because we're friends, doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you, Lucas!" Dawn smirked. Lucas mumbled to himself, before facing Dawn.

"I never asked for you to go easy. I would be disappointed if you didn't make it a challenge." Lucas muttered with a challenging smirk. He turned to his partner. "You ready to give it your all, Eevee?"

"Vee!" She chirped and jumped to the battlefield.

"Piplup! Come on out!" "Swinub! Let's go!" Dawn and Leona called. Piplup and Swinub got ready to battle, as Ash took out his Pokéball.

"Alright! Chimchar! I choose you!" Ash called. Chimchar appeared for battle as he smiled confidently.

"Eevee, let's make this battle interesting. Evolve into Flareon once more." The evolution pokemon responded to the command and evolved.

The two Fire Types smirked at each other, nodding to each other, both thinking that they'll win together. "That's sweet! They seemed to be like siblings or so!" Leona chuckled. Lucas blushed lightly, before giving a sigh. Brock then made the signal of the battle.

"Alright then! Let the Tag Battle begin!" Brock declared.

"Swinub now Tackle on Flareon." Leona shouted as the small Pokémon charged at Flareon.

"Flareon get away with Agility!" Lucas shouted as Flareon moved away as Swinub slide on the ground.

"Piplup Peck on Chimchar." Dawn yelled as Piplup launched at Chimchar.

"Chimchar counter with Scratch" Ash yelled.

"CHIMCHAAR!" Chimchar yelled as he scratched Piplup before it could land Peck as he flew back next to Swinub.

Leona and Dawn exchanged a glance before calling out attacks again.

"Swinub use Ice Shard on Flareon."

"Piplup use Bubblebeam on Chimchar."

"Pip lup up up!" Piplup yelled using said water type move.

"SWIINUB!" Swinub formed an ice shard before launching it at Flareon.

The attacks made contact and the two shouted in pain and fell to the ground.

"Chimchar!" Ash shouted.

"Flareon!" Lucas shouted.

"Alright!" The two exchanged high fives.

"Chimchar, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Chim…char." The monkey fire type grunted slowly rising.

"Flareon, can you still fight?" Lucas asked.

"Flar…eon." Flareon grunted, and got to her feet.

"Dawn!" Leone said to her partner.

Dawn smiled, and nodded. "Go for it!"

"Right! Swinub, use Blizzard!" Leone commanded.

"SWIIINUB!" The pig Ice type released a powerful Blizzard and it was heading for the two fire types.

"Chimchar, get out of there!" Ash shouted.

 _"What do we do? That blizzard is nearly unavoidable."_ Lucas thought, as the blizzard headed closer. Chimchar tried to run, but still took damage from the last attack.

Lucas's eyes flashed gold for a moment, until his eye widened. _"That's it!"_

"Flareon, Get in front of Chimchar, now!" Lucas shouted.

Flareon ran to the monkeys aid and stood strong, as the attack headed closer.

"Lucas, don't! Flareon will take damage!" Ash shouted.

Lucas calmly smiled. "It'll be okay, Ash."

"Huh?"

"Flareon, spin and use Flamethrower!" Lucas commanded.

"FLARRRRREOOOOOOON!" The fire fox spun around unleashed a powerful flamethrower. The flames danced around the two fire types, creating a fire shield. The blizzard made contact with the flames, but the power of the fire pushed back and cancelled the attack.

"What!?" Ash cried out in shock.

"No way!" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

"He stopped the blizzard!" Leone shouted in shock as well.

"Well done, Flareon!" Lucas encouraged.

Flareon stopped spinning and stood proud, smirking.

"What was that? I've never seen anything like that in all my life!" Dawn said.

"Just a little something I made up. By using the power of flamethrower, and with great speed, Flareon used the flames as a shield, and kept the distance of the blizzard." Lucas explained. "Not only that, the shield can also attack the opponent as well, if you were close enough. I call this move, the counter shield!"

"Wow." The trainers breathed in awe.

"Ash, let's finish this!" Lucas said.

Ash smiled. "You bet."

"Like that will happen! Swinub! Use Blizzard once more!" Leona called.

Blizzard struck again, as Ash countered the move this time. "Quick, Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash called. Chimchar shot Flamethrower, blasting Blizzard away, much to Swinub's shock. "Leona! Switch targets!" Dawn called. The hotel girl nodded. "Right!" Leona agreed.

This time, Dawn was directing her attack towards Ash, while Leona was aiming it at Lucas. "Quick, Piplup! Use Peck on Chimchar!" Dawn shouted.

"Swinub! Use Ice Shard at Flareon!" Leona shouted.

Piplup aimed his beak at the Chimp Pokémon, while Swinub sent shards of ice at Flareon.

However, Lucas was ready for the Ice Shard, though. "Flareon! Intercept with Flame Wheel!" Lucas called.

Flareon screeched before becoming a Flame Wheel, melting the ice shards away, and bashing into Swinub! Swinub cried in pain, much to Leona's dismay.

"Swinub! Stay strong!" Leona called.

"Chimchar! Use Scratch to counter!" Ash called. Chimchar quickly dodged Peck, before slashing Piplup away with the physical attack.

"Piplup, no!" Dawn shrieked. Both Swinub and Piplup skidded to their trainers, panting.

Flareon and Chimchar both grinned, facing their opponents with confidence. "Yeah! That's how to do it!" Ash called out, praising the two Fire Types.

"Chimchar!"

"Flare!" Chimchar and Flareon replied happily, fist bumping each other. Dawn sweat dropped at this.

"Wow... Both Lucas and Ash are really strong when they're together..." Dawn whispered. Then, Leona looked at the female Coordinator with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Dawn! No need to worry, right?" Leona asked. Dawn widened her eyes in surprise, before nodding with a smile.

"Right! No need to worry!" Dawn agreed. Both girls recalled that day, when they took down the bully by working together.

"Alright! Piplup! Use Whirlpool on Chimchar!" Dawn called. Piplup shot into the air, launching the Water Type attack at Chimchar.

Chimchar let out a pained shriek, before being soaked badly by the Whirlpool attack.

"Oh no, Chimchar!" Ash gasped.

"Flareon, get Chimchar out of there!" Lucas shouted. The flame pokemon rushed forward at the swirling whirlpool.

"Is he crazy!?" Leone asked shocked.

"Lucas, you can't! Flareon will only get hurt!" Ash said to his partner.

"Flareon and I battle together, and for those we battle with, we never leave hanging. If your pokemon are in trouble, we'll do everything in our power to help out, no matter what it takes!" Lucas announced.

"Lucas…" Ash muttered in surprise.

"Flareon, run around the whirlpool! Use Flare Blitz while you do, and add more speed using agility!" Lucas commanded. The fire pokemon roared and activated her most powerful fire type move. She vanished in a red blur while running around the swirling water. The water then started steaming and growing smaller.

"I get it now! Flareon is using her heat to evaporate the water!" Brock shouted.

"No way…" Dawn muttered in amazement.

The whirlpool shrank until it was gone. Chimchar slowly rose, still taking damage from the attack.

"Chimchar, you alright?" Ash asked the fire monkey.

"Chim…" He tried standing, but started to fall, until Flareon caught him and helped him up.

"Chim…char." He thanked with a smile.

"Flare." Flareon smiled and nodded.

"Quick, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!" Ash called.

Chimchar spun, aiming the attack at Swinub.

"Piplup! Get in front of Swinub, quick!" Dawn called.

Piplup obeyed, and defended Swinub from the Flame Wheel attack.

"Do it!" Ash called. Chimchar made contact with the attack... or did he?

As the dust cleared, it showed a whole, which proved that the Flame Wheel had missed! Both Ash and Lucas stepped back in surprise.

"Huh!? Where did they go!?" Ash gasped. Chimchar also looked around to find his opponents. Lucas face palmed, with Flareon laughing nervously.

The young boy looking at the two girls with a smirk. "Do you two really think that you're saved just because you've been hiding underground?" Lucas asked. Leona grew confused, before Dawn realized of what the boy was talking about.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower in the hole!" Lucas commanded.

Flareon smirked and jumped up in the air and blasted her fire flame attack. The hole blew and Swinub and Piplup blasted out of the hole.

"No way!" Leona gasped.

"Alright!" Ash commented.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar shrieked happily.

"Quick, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam on Chimchar!" Dawn called. Piplup aimed the attack at Chimchar, until Lucas countered it by ordering another counter shield, demolishing the bubbles.

"The same thing will happen no matter what you try!" Lucas smirked.

"Flare!" Flareon agreed.

The two girls smiled at each other, with a nod, much to the boys' confusion. "Alright! Quick, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!"

"Swinub! Use Blizzard!" Dawn and Leona said together.

Piplup formed a large Whirlpool, as Swinub unleashed Blizzard on both Flareon and Chimchar, preventing them from moving.

"What the!?" Ash gasped in surprise.

"Do it, Dawn!" Leona called.

"Right! Go, Piplup!" Dawn called. Right after Blizzard stopped, Whirlpool was thrown at both Flareon and Chimchar!

"Chimchar! Dodge it with Dig, quick!" Ash called. Chimchar dug underground, with Flareon following.

The whirlpool splashed on the ground, dealing a little damage on the two. Dawn gritted her teeth. "No way... They actually dodged it, just when the timing was perfect..." Dawn muttered, sweating. Battling Ash was tough, but against both Ash and Lucas!? It was even tougher.

"Quick, Swinub! Use Blizzard!" Leona called.

"I don't think so! Flareon, use Flamewheel!" Lucas shouted.

Swinub briefly shot Blizzard, but before when Flareon appeared out of the hole and covered herself in a wheel of fire.. She basted froward and dealt a strike on the ice type.

Swinub yelped in pain, before being smashed into a tree.

Both Dawn and Leona gasped as Swinub slid back into the ground, with swirls in its eyes. "Oh no, Swinub!" Leona gasped. "Swinub is now unable to battle!" Brock declared. Dawn gritted her teeth, facing the two boys. "Quick, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

Piplup again shot the Water Type move. However, both Ash and Lucas were ready. "Chimchar! Counter with Flamethrower!"

"We'll use Flamethrower as well!" Lucas and Ash called. The two Fire Types nodded together as they shot Flamethrower. They basted forward. The two flamewheels collided and spun around, creating a powerful ball of fire.

Piplup tried his hardest, but was overpowered by the double Flamethrower, causing a small explosion! Piplup screamed as Dawn gasped. The dust cleared, as it showed both Piplup and Swinub unable to battle.

"Piplup is unable to battle as well! Chimchar and Flareon wins! That means, the winners are Ash and Lucas!" Brock declared.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Lucas cheered.

Both Fire Types ran into their trainer's arms, overjoyed with their double victory.

Both girls sighed as they smiled. "Well, we both did our best, right?" Leona giggled.

Dawn nodded to that. "Definitely!" Dawn agreed.

They nodded as they walked over to the boys.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for giving us a great battle!" Leona thanked.

"Nah. Thank you!" Ash thanked back.

"I think all of us were quite decent, acting like a team, don't you think?" Lucas asked.

"That's pretty obvious!" Dawn giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Then, Leona turned to Dawn with a good suggestion.

"Hey, Dawn! Nows the perfect time to get us a sample of the great hot spring! It's the least we can do for our exhausted Pokémon!" Leona suggested.

"Mm hm!" Dawn nodded in agreement. "Me too!" Ash called out. Pikachu then jumped into Ash's shoulder in excitement as Ash laughed.

()

Later that evening, Everyone was enjoying the hot waters in the hot spring, enjoying the flow and the water. All of the Pokémon seemed to be relaxing as well. All except Buizel, who was punching the water that was flowing out, training for his future Gym battle. Ash stretched his bare arms high as he sighed.

"I'll tell you! There's nothing like a great hot spring!" Ash exclaimed.

"The perfect thing to recharge the old batteries!" Brock chuckled, looking around.

"It makes you feel like giving it your all to everything that you do!" Dawn explained, smiling.

"You can say that again." Lucas replied, sighing in bliss.

Leona then turned to the others with a determined smile. "After our battle, I'm going back to the Gyms again! Good luck with your Gym battles, Ash!" Leona exclaimed, smiling. "Thanks!" Ash thanked with a nod and a grin. Dawn turned to her hotel friend as well.

"Good luck with your battles, too!" Dawn replied.

"And don't give up until you get it if you do go back to the Gyms." Lucas reminded.

Leona nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Dawn! Lucas! No need to worry! Things will get better!" Leona assured.

That left Dawn startled for a moment, before getting flustered.

"Th-Thanks..." Dawn stammered, looking down for the moment. Lucas smiled lightly, as Eevee swam up to her trainer.

"Vee..." Eevee sighed happily, nuzzling into her trainers chest, while relaxing in the hot waters. Lucas chuckled at his Normal Type's relaxation.

"Now that the both of you've been in my hot spring, there'll be no stopping you! I'm sure!" Leona promised.

"Wow! You think? Sounds great!" Dawn exclaimed. Lucas only gave a nod, while rubbing Eevee's furry head, who flushed in relaxation for a bit.

Brock took a look at Ash with a chuckle. "You know, Ash. It looks like Dawn got her confidence back!" Brock stated.

"You're right! Oh yeah! Hey, Leona! There's something I wanted to ask you about!" Ash agreed, then remembering about the question he had.

"Fire away!" Leona called.

"Why do all of Dawn's old friends call her Dee-Dee?" Ash asked, feeling curious.

Leona smiled at the silly question. "Ash, you don't know? Well, you see... Ah!" Leona shrieked when Dawn dunked her underwater.

"Urgh! This hot spring is more help than I thought!" Dawn snapped. She let Leona go up to the surface as she took a large breath before laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Let's keep that our little secret!" Leona giggled.

Both Dawn and Leona laughed, with Ash and Brock getting confused. They looked at Lucas who shook his head with a smile. The two Kanto trainers then shrugged before enjoying the spring again.

Secretly, away from the boys, Leona smirked and looked at Dawn. "What is it?" Dawn asked. "Tell me, Dawn. Do you catch him fancy?" Leona asked with a mischievous look.

Dawn blushed a little. "W…what are you talking about?"

"You know…you and Lucas…together."

Dawn blushed madly. "D-don't be ridiculous. He and I are only friends."

The hotel girl smiled, before nodding. "Alright then! Well, there will be a time where you'll ask him... Otherwise..." Leona warned. Dawn looked at Leona in confusion, before Leona said her words. "Otherwise, I'll tell him myself on how I feel about him!" Leona smirked.

Dawn blushed again, until she turned away. Why would her own friend ask her such a question about Lucas? She only sees her as a friend…right?

The next day everyone was in front of the Hotel as Ash and co waved goodbye.

"Thanks again for the awesome soak!" Ash called, waving goodbye to Leona and her parents.

"Bye bye, Leona!" Dawn called, waving goodbye.

"Best wishes until we meet again!" Lucas called out, looking at the girl.

"Great to see you again, Dawn! Lucas!" Leona admitted, waving back.

"Come again! And enjoy our hot spring!" Leona's mother called out, waving back as well.

"They'll be here, waiting for you!" Leona's father promised with a chuckle.

The four trainers nodded as they headed their way to the route for Veilstone City.

* * *

 **That's that! Sorry for the long update. Hope you all enjoyed. Like before, vote on what kind of pokemon should be on Lucas's Team. I'll see you later in the next update! ^^**

 **Hey guys Captainpokemon01 here again to remind you that we have already made 38 chapters so no point in commenting on lucas's team. Well anyway this is the last chapter for today so stay tuned to tomorrow when i will release three more chapters to make up for the days i missed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Riding the Winds of Change**

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 here so sorry for the long wait i was doing something else and forgot about this series but i'm back and you will be getting three chapters today. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Riding the Winds of Change**

* * *

Ash, Brock, Dawn and Lucas are now a few days away from reaching Veilstone City. But for Now, they all decided to stop at a nearby City, having Lunch. While they ate, Ash was working with Turtwig with his energy ball move.

"Turtwig! Use Energy Ball!" Ash called. Turtwig charged up, aiming the Energy Ball at the grass, making a small explosion out of it. After several days of training, the Energy Ball became a near success.

"Yeah! Way to go! Okay! Now this time, try hitting that tree!" Ash called.

Turtwig nodded as he charged up another Energy Ball, aiming it at the tree. The ball flew, but missed! The control was still no good. Ash narrowed his eyes as he pointed at the tree.

"Again!" Ash called.

As Ash and Turtwig were training, Dawn, Lucas, and Brock were having lunch, along with their Pokémon, having lunch together.

"Wow! The Energy Ball's for, looks right, but its control needs a little more work!" Dawn complimented.

"I know for certain that Turtwig will master Energy Ball soon. From the result of his training, he's getting better everyday." Lucas stated.

"Vee..." Eevee replied, still munching on her Oran Berry.

"I'm sure the control will come as Turtwig builds more and more experience!" Brock assured.

Suddenly, shadows flew by passing the group. The four trainers and their Pokémon looked up to see what it was.

"What the!?" Ash gasped. Everyone saw multiple of Gligar and a new Pokémon that looked similar to them and looks like the leader. "Gliscor Gliscor!" The Pokémon called.

 **(Que Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension opening)**

 _ **On a road, far from home,**_

 _ **you don't have to feel alone.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were watching the sunny day on the top of the hill meadows, with Pikachu, Eevee, and Piplup)

 _ **Brave and strong, together we will be.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were riding on speedboats; with a Manaphy, Eevee, and Mantyke coming out of the water!)

 _ **It's our destiny!**_

(Ash makes a battle signal, as Dawn's Aipom, Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Lucas's Eevee appear for a fight)

 _ **We will be heroes,**_

(Pikachu deflects a Sonicboom from Eevee; Flareon battles Chimchar)

(Dawn shows her sign of her catching a Pokémon)

 _ **We can change the world if we try!**_

(Magmar, Aggron, and Metang attacks; Pikachu strikes Iron Tail on Rhydon; Jolteon and Riolu attacks Electabuzz)

 _ **I go where you go,**_

(Ash throws a Pokéball, Lucas throws his Pokéball)

(Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup attacks)

(Ash's team and Lucas's team appears)

 _ **Forever friends, you and I!**_

(Dawn, and Zoey appears)

 _ **We will be heroes!**_

(Ash summons a Pokémon; Lucas's eyes glows Golden)

 _ **Battle Dimension**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

(Title screens shows up)

 **[Opening Ends]**

With the order, the Pokémon swooped down, along with the Gligar, diving down to take the food! Everyone got out of the way as all the Ground-Flying Type Pokémon grabbed all of the group's food, before flying away. Everyone grew surprised and confused of what was going on.

Ash and Lucas wasn't going to let this pass, though. "Turtwig! Energy Ball, now!" Ash called.

"Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!" Lucas shouted. The two pokemon launched their ball attacks at the leader, who easily flew out of the way, dodging it.

"Urgh! Okay! Razor Leaf, go!" Ash shouted.

"Use Hidden Power, let's go!" Lucas commanded.

The two fired their attacks. This time, the leaves were aimed at the Gligars, as they all dodged out of the way! However, the Hidden Power managed to hit several of them, as they cried in pain.

The leader glared at Lucas and Eevee, as he dove down, preparing a move.

"Look out! It's using X-Scissor!" Brock warned. But, the warning was too late, as the move hit Eevee directly! Eevee squealed in pain, as partial of the attack hit Lucas's jacket sleeve.

The left sleeve ripped apart, leaving Lucas's left arm bare. "Argh!" Lucas grunted, taking a few steps back, while holding his ripped arm. He ran over to Eevee as the others returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "Okay, return!" "Everybody!" Brock and Dawn called.

Lucas kneeled and gently picked up his partner. "Eevee, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Eevee." The evolution pokemon weakly replied with a nod.

"Brock! Dawn! Lucas! You okay!?" Ash called. "We're fine, Ash." Lucas instantly answered. "But, who are those Pokémon?" Dawn asked, pointing at the Gligar and the new Pokémon. "Gliscor and Gligar." Brock answered. Ash and Dawn took out their Pokédexes to scan them.

"Whoa. I've got to see this!" Dawn replied. _**"Gligar, the FlyScorpion Pokémon. It glides using the membrane attached to its arms and legs, and attacks the face of its prey with its claws."**_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

 _ **"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance."**_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. As Gliscor ate the sandwiches, an Ice Beam flew out of nowhere, as Gliscor dodged it.

Everyone turned to see who attacked with the Ice Beam. It was none other than Paul, with his Ice Type Pokémon, Weaville.

"It's Paul!" Ash gasped.

"Who's he?" Lucas questioned.

"Paul is a trainer, and he's also Ash's rival. He's a strong one at that." Brock explained.

"Right! Murkrow, use Haze!" Paul called out.

The Dark Type appeared from its Pokéball, preparing to use Haze. However, before Murkrow could attack, Gliscor let out a loud yell, summoning many more Gligars to joined the riot. Paul, Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all looked up, in surprise.

The Gligar shot forward, using Quick Attack at Murkrow. Paul saw this, and took the chance to warn Murkrow.

"Quick, Murkrow! Dodge them!" Paul called. Murkrow flew higher up, dodging the incoming Murkrow.

Suddenly, a wind blew out, as Gliscor called to its friends. It then flew up, escaping the scene, as all the others followed. As they were gone, Ash turned to see another one on the tree.

"A loner?" Lucas guessed, narrowing his eyes. The Gligar was chewing on the apple.

When it saw that its comrades were gone, Gligar panicked and swallowed the apple in whole. It then licked its mouth as it began to fly to catch up to its friends. But then, since there was no wind, the Gligar staggered, falling onto Ash. Ash yelped as he was bashed to the ground.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Ash snapped, prying the Gligar off of him. Gligar grumbled before looking around. Pikachu, Turtwig, Eevee, and Piplup all glared at the lone Gligar as it panicked, then flew away, also escaping.

Ash watched as the lone Gligar disappeared, before hearing Paul returning both Murkrow and Weaville. The four trainers turned to see Paul smirking at where the Gliscor had gone to with his lackeys.

"At least that Gliscor lives up to its reputation." Paul smirked.

"Does that mean you're here to catch a Gliscor?" Ash asked. Paul only scoffed and began to walk away.

"Stay out of my way. Got it?" Paul warned.

"What's your problem!?" Lucas shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted as well.

The lone trainer stopped and looked at the duo. When his eyes locked onto Eevee, he was a little surprised Lucas holds a shiny Pokemon. By its display, Paul knew this Eevee looked strong.

He looked back at the four trainers. "You. What's your name?" He asked, pointing at Lucas.

Lucas glared. "It's Lucas."

The three felt a little tension in the air as the two continued to stare at one another.

"Tell me, does that shiny Eevee belong to you?" He questioned.

"Yes. If you're thinking of a trade, you can forget it." Lucas warned.

"Eevee!" The grey pokemon shouted.

Paul grinned a little. "You show some promise."

"What does that mean?" Lucas questioned.

"Your Eevee. I can tell it looks strong." He turned away, but not before looking back at him. "The next time we meet, I'll be looking forward to battling that Eevee of yours." He then walked away.

The three trainers were stunned. They never thought Paul would actually take an interest in Lucas, and Eevee.

"Well, that was strange." Lucas scratched his head.

"Vee." Eevee agreed hopping onto his shoulder.

Just then, a jeep came by. Everyone turned to see Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy coming to their way. Brock went to his loving self again as Officer Jenny asked them a question.

"Are you folks alright?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Fine. Except that I'm afraid they got away with our lunch." Dawn explained.

The officer sighed, before turning to the nurse.

"It looks like they did it once again!" Nurse Joy stated.

"And we weren't in time once again." Officer Jenny added. Brock interrupted in his love mode.

"On the contrary, you're timing's perfect! My heart was feeling so empty, but now my heart is full again! All because of you..." Brock explained. Lucas clenched his fist, before slamming it on Brock's head.

WHACK!

Brock groaned, rubbing his poor head from Lucas's hurtful punch. "Enough of your pathetic love mode, you lover boy. It's embarrassing." Lucas hissed. Eevee blinked in surprise with her trainer as Ash and Dawn nervously laughed, stepping back.

Later, the two women took the four trainers to the Pokémon Center skyscraper where they explained the problem.

"The Gliscor and the Gligar have turned our city into a ghost town! They've eaten up every fruits and vegetables they could find! And now, they're grabbing food right out of our hands." Officer Jenny explained.

That made Brock confused a bit. "But Gliscor and Gligar usually live in the forest! Don't they? What are they doing here?" Brock asked.

Officer Jenny looked out in the window. "We think they all managed to get lost." Officer Jenny answered.

"That's so weird!" Ash stated.

"But true. We had a storm one day... And the wind was particularly fierce! It was so strong, that Gliscor wasn't able to escape this force, so it ended up being trapped in our city!" Nurse Joy explained. She recalled when Gliscor was sent flying in the rainstorm.

"Of course, Gliscor wanted to return to the forest, but the winds were just too strong! They still are..." Nurse Joy explained. Brock recalled of the strong winds in the city.

"Of course! The skyscraper currents are too strong! Too strong to fight!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yes they are." Nurse Joy agreed.

"Skyscraper current?" Dawn repeated.

"They are some winds that can get strong when the skyscrapers are really high, with the winds swirling around it." Lucas explained, fiddling with his straw in his juice. Eevee looked out at the city on the window.

"So Gliscor had no other choice but to stay here. And before long, it ended up attracting all the Gligar in the surrounding area!" Officer Jenny explained. Both Ash and Dawn were amazed. "But, how did it do that?" Ash asked. "That's amazing!" Dawn admitted.

"Gliscor and Gligar have fire off, some kind of a sound wave, which is able to detect obstacles and fly around them! But, in the city, the sound waves can become magnified and scattered, bouncing wildly off of buildings! These powerful sound waves are what attracted the Gligar." Nurse Joy explained.

She sighed, frowning. "It attracted those Gligar to the city! We've tried so many times to capture them, so we can return them to the forest! But, they're really cautious, and we can't get ahold of them!" Nurse Joy concluded. That's when Officer Jenny walked over.

"So, our latest plan is to lure them all in using Gligar's favorite fruit as bait!" Officer Jenny explained. Ash then rose up from his seat as he grinned.

"I wanna help, too!" Ash replied. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, smiling along. Ash then turned to his three friends with a knowing look.

"Hey, what do you say, guys? How about giving Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy a hand!" Ash suggested.

"You bet, Ash!" Dawn, Lucas, and Brock agreed.

Meanwhile, as the plan was going along, all of the Gligar were hiding out in an abandoned building, where the Gliscor was waiting to make its move. As it was waiting, a white ball flew into the building! As it landed, it cracked open, showing a bunch of fruits.

At that moment, the Gligar all flew down, gobbling all the fruits it can eat. However, some were curious as they looked at the window, along with Gliscor. They all noticed a truck roaring down the road, with millions of fruits on the truck's back! Immediately, they all began to fly after the truck.

However, as they were all gone, there was still one Gligar left. It was the same Gligar that bashed into Ash when it was left behind. The lone Gligar are the last piece of grape, before noticing that it was left behind again.

The lone Gligar flew out of the window, following after its friends and leader.

Back to Lucas and the others, Dawn and Lucas peered out of the truck's window to see who was following them.

"There they come!" Lucas called.

"They're following!" Dawn stated. The two got back into their seats, as Ash smiled.

"Great! It's working!" Ash called out.

"I'm heading for the target!" Officer Jenny called. She drove the truck, turning left to make it to the target. Nurse Joy typed on the computer to check the status of the current wind.

"The wind is about to get a lot stronger! Let's hope that does the trick!" Nurse Joy explained.

"So, the idea is to use the strong winds to blow them all of them back to the forest!" Brock stated, remembering the plan. Suddenly, the six people heard desperate cries, coming from Gliscor and the Gligar. Officer Jenny stopped the truck to see what the ruckus was all about.

Everyone got out to see a Meowth balloon, caging all the Gliscor and the Gligar in the glass cage.

"Ah! What in the world are doing!?" Nurse Joy gasped. Then, the familiar trio began their motto. It was Team Rocket!

"Listen! Is that some clueless clap trap I hear?"

"Clueless! But crystal clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobba Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"They're not yours! Give them back!" Dawn yelled.

Lucas gritted his teeth, seeing the evil trio again. This wasn't the time to face them right now!

"You don't for over family, and that's what they are!" Jessie sneered.

"Anyone who grabs for free are my family tree!" Meowth cackled.

That's when Lucas, Ash, and Dawn started to make their attacks. "They're going back to the forest, where they belong! Pikachu! Thunderbolt, go!" Ash yelled.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

"Eevee! Use Hidden Power!" Lucas shouted.

The three Pokémon shot their powerful attacks, blasting their moves at the cage. Gliscor even used X-Scissor to back their attacks up! However, as the attacks hit, it made no dent or scratches! Everyone grew surprised with that.

"But how!?" Lucas, Ash, and Dawn gasped.

"The Thunderbolt, Hidden Power, and the Bubblebeam!... Even Gliscor's X-Scissor did nothing!" Brock exclaimed. James snickered with that. "Like you! Our king sized carrying case is tempered to be totally twerp proof!" James explained.

Suddenly, as Team Rocket was about to float away with the balloon, another Gligar flew by, landing on the glass cage. Everyone grew startled to see another Gligar! Ash blinked to see the Gligar on the glass cage. He then remembered, when the Pokémon licked its lips.

"I remember that Gligar!" Ash exclaimed. Then, to Team Rocket's shock, Gligar snapped the cable holding the Gligars and Gliscor. At that moment, the cage quickly began to fall down, fast. James widened his eyes in shock.

"Our carrying case may be attack resistant, but not its lovely matched cable!" James exclaimed. The cage then shattered as it fell on the messy debris! As it shattered, Gligar was sent flying into the air! It wailed, with tears coming out of its eyes. "No! Gligar!" Ash yelled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Gligar wailed as it was sent flying towards the ground. Ash ran after it as he held his arms to catch it.

"Gligar!" Ash called. He managed to 'catch' the Gligar, but instead, the Ground-Flying Type slammed on his head, know in Ash down.

"Ugh! Hey! Can't you watch where you fall!?" Ash snapped, annoyed with this. As they got off of each other, they turned to see the Gligar and the Gliscor freed from the blow they took. Gliscor then glared at the evil trio, which they began to panic.

"Uh oh... It's the calvary!" Jessie shuddered.

"Better circle the wagons!" Meowth gulped.

But, just as they were trying to escape, it was too late. They were suddenly surrounded by Gliscor and the group of Gligar, except the lazy one. They all used X-Scissor, cutting the balloon, which James pointed it out.

"Now that's flash!" James stated. Right after those words, Team Rocket screamed as they all began to fall down on the debris. An explosion occurred as they landed, causing them to be sent flying up.

"Ahhhhh! LIFTOFF!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

As Team Rocket was out of sight, the damage that they've caused caused the part of the building to fall, blocking the way to the forest!

"No! The road is blocked!" Officer Jenny gasped. Nurse Joy checked the wind currents at this time. She frowned at the status.

"The direction of the wind is different now! How will Gliscor and Gligar be able to get through?" Nurse Joy asked. No one had an answer as Gliscor and the Glgiar swooped down, gobbling up the fruit that was on the truck. Everyone watched as they devoured the fruit quickly.

As the group and the two women were in this situation, no one noticed Paul standing on top of the building, looking at this mess.

Later, everyone was back at the Pokémon Center, with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy getting reports of Gliscor and the Gligar.

"Gliscor and Gligar are wreaking havoc! And the city's come to a standstill!" Nurse Joy explained.

"We have to get them back to the forest! And fast!" Officer Jenny explained.

"Dammit!" Lucas growled slamming his hands on the table. "Our plan was going perfectly, but those idiotic clowns had to interfere!"

"Let me think... If somehow, we're able to produce a current of air that would carry them all off the city, our problem will be solved!" Officer Jenny explained.

That gave Brock an idea. "That's it! We'll use Gust!" Brock called out.

"Use Gust?" Officer Jenny repeated in confusion.

Both Lucas and Ash got the idea as well. "Of course! We'll use all of our Pokémon to get them out of here!" Ash exclaimed.

"If the Gust is strong enough, it should be enough to blow them away, along with the current winds in the city!" Lucas replied, smiling at the coming plan.

Nurse Joy typed up the plan on the computer, seeing what the possible results could be. "So, if we can create a powerful wind, and then launch them all from the Pokémon Center roof... Ah!" Nurse Joy started, then smiled. The plan might be able to work!

"Okay! Time for a talk!" Ash called out.

"A talk? To who?" Dawn asked. Ash faced Dawn with an obvious answer.

"To Gliscor, of course! I'll just explain that we really want to help them and everything will be fine!" Ash assured.

Lucas then got up and started to leave the Center. "Got it. I'll make sure that no one tries to catch the Gliscor. If Gliscor were gone, that would leave the Gligar unsure what to do, right?" Lucas asked.

"Then, please do!" Nurse Joy called.

Lucas nodded and left the Center, with Eevee on his shoulder. As the young boy was running, he saw an attack coming by. It made a small explosion, sending a familiar trio flying. It was Team Rocket! They screamed as they flew out of sight into the sky again.

"Those imbeciles?" Lucas asked. He then looked to see all the Gligar frozen! Lucas and Glaceon widened their eyes. It was Paul! He and his Weaville out again, facing Gliscor. _"No! I can't let Paul catch Gliscor!"_ Lucas thought.

"Weaville! Blizzard! Now!" Paul called. Weaville shot the Ice Type attack, with Lucas countering.

"Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Lucas commanded. Eevee shouted and blasted her normal attack, stopping Blizzard immediately.

Paul grew startled by the move, and turned to face Lucas and Eevee. "What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded.

"Stopping you from catching Gliscor!" Lucas answered. "If you catch Gliscor, the Gligar won't have anyone to order! They'll scatter!"

"I could care less what happens to them!" Paul growled.

"Why you…!" Lucas growled, and his eyes shined gold again, only for a split second.

The distraction gave Gliscor the chance to free his comrades with a Sand-Attack. The move defrosted the Gligar, giving them all a chance to escape.

All of them flew off, except the same, lazy Gligar from before. Paul noticed their escape and ran after them.

"Hold on!" Paul called. Weaville ran with his trainer, abandoning the two.

Lucas gritted his teeth as he and Eevee followed them. "Stop right there, Paul!" Lucas yelled.

"Vee! Eevee!" Eevee cried angrily.

As they reached Paul, he already threw out another Pokémon.

"Go! Electabuzz!" Paul shouted. The evolved Electric Type appeared from its Pokéball, ready to cause a fight.

"Paul! Stop this right now!" Lucas demanded.

Paul turned and scoffed. "Stay out of my way! Electabuzz! Use Thunder! Weaville! Ice Beam!" Paul called. The two Pokémon began to charge up their attacks, aiming it on Gliscor. However, the Gligar all scattered, confusing the two, stopping their attacks.

"Keep focused! Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted. Lucas had enough of this.

"Eevee, Evolve into Glaceon and use Ice Fang!" Lucas shouted.

Eevee shouted and flashed, evolving into a shiny Glaceon. She shouted and her teeth were covered in ice. The two attacks hit and blasted them back.

"What!?" Paul shouted. For the first time in his life, he was shocked. How could Lucas's Eevee evolve into Glaceon so fast?

"That's enough, Paul!" Lucas shouted getting in front of the Gligar and Gliscor.

"Glace!" Glaceon shouted.

Even though Paul wanted to fight Lucas and Glaceon, he had a job to do. "Electabuzz, Thunder!" Paul shouted.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" Lucas shouted.

The two shouted and fired their special attacks, colliding and exploding.

 _"Brock wasn't kidding. Paul is a powerful trainer."_ Lucas thought. He was actually amazed that his pokemon was almost matching Eevee's power.

 _"Hmm…this kid and his Eevee are showing more promise than I intent."_ Paul thought. He still couldn't get over the fact his Eevee evolved into Glaceon without going to a snowy environment.

Gliscor then took this chance, slamming Electabuzz with an X-Scissor attack! Electabuzz was sent flying, slamming into both Paul and Weaville! "Ah! Urgh!" Paul grunted.

The three fell on the ground. Lucas then faced Gliscor with his two Pokémon. As the dust cleared, Ash and the others came by, calling for Gliscor.

"Gliscor!" Ash called. Lucas, and Glaceon turned to see the three friends coming towards them.

"You're late." Lucas glared.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry." Ash apologized as he turned to Gliscor. "Gliscor, hold on! We want to help you get back to the forest!" Ash explained. All the Gligar and Gliscor looked at Ash in curiosity.

"You come with us! Over to the Pokémon Center, quick!" Ash called. Gliscor thought about the offer for a moment, before starting to make a decision. However, before Gliscor could decide, a Thunder and Ice Beam smashed into Gliscor! Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Now what!?" Ash gasped.

"Oh no!" Dawn and Brock gasped. Lucas widened his eyes, before glaring at Paul, who said the culprit for the uncalled attacks. "Now! Go, Pokéball!" Paul shouted. He threw the ball at the evolved Ground Type, sucking it in the empty Pokéball.

As the ball sucked Gliscor in, it shook before it stopped. It proved that Paul caught Gliscor. "No... Y-You..." Lucas stammered, shocked of what the trainer did. Paul walked over, taking the Pokéball. He scanned the ball with his black Pokédex. He gave a smirk.

"This Gliscor may be useful to me..." Paul replied to himself. He started to leave, until Ash called out to him. "Wait! What about all those Gligar, Paul!?" Ash shouted.

Paul scoffed and brushed him aside. "They're none of my concern, see." Paul snorted.

"What did you say!?" Ash snapped.

The lazy Gligar, glared at the Sinnoh rival as he tried to attack Paul. "Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted.

"Glaceon! Shadow Ball!" Lucas called.

Glaceon gathered up her strength and fired her Shadow Ball attack.

The attack hit Electabuzz hard, smashing him into a brick wall.

"What!?" Paul gasped. Weaville growled at the Ice-Type as Glaceon glared back.

Paul then lost his surprise as he returned both Weaville and his injured Electabuzz. "I've had enough of this town. I'm out of here!" Paul grumbled as he walked away, not before he looked back at Lucas, and Glaceon. He then took more surprise that Glaceon glowed and returned to her Eevee form. He knew for certain he found a rival that will give him a challenge.

Ash looked at where Paul was walked away. "Just like Paul..." Ash muttered.

Just then, Dawn gasped at the sight. "Look! The Gligar!" Dawn pointed out. All the Gligar were flying around, confused of what to do.

"Now that Gliscor's been captured, they have no idea what to do!" Brock explained.

"We've got to get them to the Pokémon Center! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

Pikachu and Piplup shot their attacks in the air, causing a wind for the Gligar to follow. Lucas stood straight up as he saw a few more Gligar that weren't following.

"Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Lucas commanded.

Eevee blasted her attack that caused another wind for the Gligar to follow.

Ash grinned of the direction that the Gligar were heading.

"Good! They're going there now, so let's follow them!" Ash called. But Dawn stopped the following, by noticing the other Gligar.

"But wait! There's still some Gligar that don't want to go with them!" Dawn explained. At that fact, Gligar flew to the refusing Gligar, convincing them to follow the others. At that time, the Gligar all began to follow their comrades.

"Our buddy!" Ash exclaimed, seeing the lazy Gligar.

"Wow, Ash! It knows exactly on what you said!" Brock explained.

Meanwhile, at the roof of the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy opened the glass roof to let the Gligar in. She and Officer Jenny noticed the Gligar coming towards them. "Here they come..." Officer Jenny called. Nurse Joy nodded, also seeing them as well.

The two women had brought all the Flying Types in the Center to prepare for their arrival. "Quick, everyone! Use Gust!" Nurse Joy shouted. All the Flying Type used their attacks to blow all the Gligar away! The Ground-Flying Type were all beginning to make their way to the forest.

As they were being blown away, the four trainers arrived, seeing the plan had worked. "Great! It worked like a charm!" Officer Jenny exclaimed.

"Soon, they'll be all back home!" Nurse Joy assured, feeling relieved for the Gligar. Suddenly, everyone heard some evil laugh.

It was Team Rocket! They had come back from round three. They laughed as they got close, chasing the Gligar.

"We'll beat you goons as long as we have balloons!" Meowth smirked. Ash glared, along with Lucas as they ordered their starters to make an attack.

"Yeah!? No way! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Eevee! Sent those loser flying away with a Shadow Ball!" Ash and Lucas yelled.

Both Pikachu and Eevee shot their attacks at the balloon. However, with the far distance, the attacks didn't reach the balloon.

"They're flying too high!" Dawn commented.

Jessie giggled as she pointed at the flying Gligar. "I want no Gligar left behind!" Jessie demanded.

James took out a long net, for catching the Gligar. "With a swift, you'll get your wish!" James assured, preparing to swing the net.

"Now! Turtwig! Protect the Gligar with Energy Ball!" Ash yelled.

The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared, charging up the Energy Ball. Turtwig then shot the move at the balloon, but still missed.

"Nyah! You missed us!" The evil trio mocked, taunting the Grass Type Pokémon.

"The distance is there..." Brock started.

"The control is still in work!" Lucas finished, narrowing his eyes.

"Eevee..." Eevee agreed. Ash then encouraged the Grass Type to keep up the pressure.

"Turtwig! Try it again and aim carefully!" Ash called. Turtwig nodded and began to charge again.

Turtwig focused hard, charging up the Energy Ball. He then threw the attack, blasting it at the balloon! The balloon exploded, with Team Rocker screaming.

"Bullseye!" Ash exclaimed.

"It finally worked!" Lucas praised.

"Eev! Eevee!" Eevee shrieked in amazement.

"I wanted to net Gligar! Not you!" Jessie shrieked angrily.

"I guess it's back to searching for our own sandwiches!" Meowth groaned, holding onto the net.

"And consistently, empty stomachs translate to one thing!" James explained.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rockef screamed.

They all disappeared into the sky, and out of sight. As they were gone, Ash turned to Turtwig, praising him.

"That was awesome! Now, don't forget on how that felt!" Ash reminded.

"Wig!" Turtwig replied with a nod.

Then, Dawn saw the lazy Gligar, still on the tree.

"Hey, look! Our friend's still here!" Dawn stated. Ash grinned and nodded.

"Okay! Turtwig! Energy Ball, go!" Ash called. Turtwig jumped up and launched another Energy Ball, scaring off the lazy Gligar, sending him into the air, like the other Gligar. They all began to fly away back to the forest.

"Bye, Gligar! Hurry home!" Ash called out, waving goodbye.

"Don't get lost the next time you're blown away!" Lucas warned.

"And please, stay home!" Dawn called out.

"Pikachu!"

"Eevee!" The two Pokémon cried out, also waving goodbye to their friend.

It was evening as all the Gligar had gone to the forest.

"Oh my, that's a relief!" Nurse Joy sighed in relief.

"Now, we can finally relax!" Officer Jenny chuckled. Just then, another Gligar came by. It was the same lazy Gligar from before!

"Not again!" Ash groaned.

Then, the Glgiar bashed into Ash, as the Kanto trainer yelped. "Wah! Hey! Where did you learn how to fly!?" Ash snapped as both Dawn and Lucas pried Gligar off of Ash.

"Why didn't you go with your friends or comrades?" Lucas asked as Gligar was off of Ash.

Glgiar licked his lips in a cheeky way as Brock let out a chuckle and a smile. "I'll tell you what I think, Gligar likes Ash!" Brock chuckled.

That left the three young trainers bewildered as they all turned to Gligar. Gligar licked his lips again as Ash let out a small grin.

"Cool! Then, you can come with us!" Ash suggested.

"Gligar!" The Pokémon replied, smiling at his new trainer.

"Okay! Let's go, Pokéball!" Ash called. The Kanto trainer threw his sixth empty Pokéball towards Gligar. The Pokéball sucked him inside as it shook for a few times, before stopping.

This proved that Ash had caught his sixth Pokémon, Gligar. Ash picked up the Pokéball and raised it up as his own victory. "I just caught Gligar!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, celebrating along with his partner and best friend. The others smiled at their friend as Ash grinned happily.

"Eevee." Lucas looked at his partner, who was still looking sad.

"Eevee, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Eev. Eevee. Vee." She replied.

"Oh, I see. You want me to catch some pokemon for our team." He replied understanding.

She nodded. Lucas smiled a little and scratched her ears. "Don't worry girl. we'll catch some new pokemon and our team will grow even stronger."

"Eevee!" Eevee replied with a smile.

* * *

 **That's that for this chapter. Next chapter will bring up Lucas's first pokemon. I hope you're all excited. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and like always, follow, comment and fave. Keep voting on what Pokemon will be on Lucas's team. Until then, see you all next time! ^^**

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon here again to remind you that we already made 38 chapters so no point in commenting on the team. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hatching the Riolu**

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 here here is the second chapter for today. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Hatching the Riolu**

* * *

After heading back on the road, Ash and the others are now one step closer to Veilstone City, where Ash and Lucas's next Gym badge await.

"According to the guide book, it should take us two days to get to Veilstone City." Brock said looking at the guid book.

"Awesome! And my third Gym badge is waiting for me there!" Ash pumped.

"Pika!"

"Me and Eevee will be ready to whatever challenge will come our way!" Lucas said clenching his fist with a smile.

"Eevee!"

"You know, it will be hard for you to beat your next gym with only Eevee, Lucas." Dawn mentioned.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope we'll find a Pokemon soon. Eevee really wants me to catch a new friend for her." Lucas sighed and scratched his head.

Then, Eevee's ears twitched and looked at a bush not to far from them.

"Vee?"

"What's up, Eevee?" Lucas asked, knowing the changes in her attitude.

"Vee. Eevee." She pointed at the bushes, until she hopped off his shoulder and ran for it.

"Guys!" The gang stopped and looked at the young trainer. "Eevee picked up something, over at that bush!" He ran for his partner.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ash called and ran for him, with the other two following suit.

When Eevee got to the bush, she popped her head through it and saw something interesting.

It was a large dark cyan egg, with a black streak in the center of it. She hopped through the bush and approached the egg. She sniffed it and circled it, inspecting it out if curiosity.

"Eevee, what did you find?" Lucas asked emerging form the bushes.

"Eevee." She pointed at the large egg.

"Huh? An egg?" Lucas asked.

 **(Que Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension opening)**

 _ **On a road, far from home,**_

 _ **you don't have to feel alone.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were watching the sunny day on the top of the hill meadows, with Pikachu, Eevee, and Piplup)

 _ **Brave and strong, together we will be.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were riding on speedboats; with a Manaphy, Eevee, and Mantyke coming out of the water!)

 _ **It's our destiny!**_

(Ash makes a battle signal, as Dawn's Aipom, Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Lucas's Eevee appear for a fight)

 _ **We will be heroes,**_

(Pikachu deflects a Sonicboom from Buizel; Flareon battles Chimchar)

(Dawn shows her sign of her catching a Pokémon)

 _ **We can change the world if we try!**_

(Magmar, Aggron, and Metang attacks; Pikachu strikes Iron Tail on Rhydon; Jolteon and Riolu attacks Electabuzz)

 _ **I go where you go,**_

(Ash throws a Pokéball, Lucas throws his Pokéball)

(Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup attacks)

(Ash's team and Lucas's team appears)

 _ **Forever friends, you and I!**_

(Dawn, and Zoey appears)

 _ **We will be heroes!**_

(Ash summons a Pokémon; Lucas's eyes glows Golden)

 _ **Battle Dimension**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

(Title screens shows up)

 **[Opening Ends]**

He walked over and kneeled down towards it.

"Lucas, what did Eevee find?" Ash asked as the others came through.

"She found this." Lucas answered holding the egg up to them.

"A Pokemon egg?" Brock questioned.

"What's one doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Ash questioned.

"Pikachu."

"Maybe someone lost it?" Dawn hypothesized.

"Piplup."

"It would be impossible for someone to lose an egg." Lucas said. Suddenly, the egg glowed.

"Woah! What the!?" Lucas gasped.

"It's starting to hatch!" Brock stated in surprise.

Lucas quickly, but carefully placed the egg down, as it glowed brighter and started to crack.

"What kind of Pokemon will come out of it?" Ash asked.

"We're about to find out now." Lucas answered.

The egg shattered and the glowing subsided. Emerging from the light, was a Pokemon. It was small. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" covering its eyes. When they opened, they were red.

"Wah?" It looked up with its eyes blurry.

"Amazing! It's a Riolu!" Brock said in amazement.

"Cool! This type of Pokemon is hard to come by." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"And it's so cute!" Dawn squealed, looking up the Pokemon in her pokedex.

 _ **"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves."**_ The pokedex buzzed.

The little Riolu rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned, revealing a small k-nine fang in his mouth. When he looked up, the first person he saw, was Lucas.

"Wah?"

Lucas calmly smiled. "Hey there little guy."

The Riolu stared at Lucas for the moment, until he cooed and reached out to him. Lucas took noticed and gently grabbed the emanation Pokemon by the waist and held him. He smiled a little and nuzzled into Lucas's shirt, growling in happiness.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Dawn cooed.

"I think Riolu thinks, Lucas is his daddy." Brock said chuckling.

"His daddy?" Ash asked.

"When an infant Pokemon awakens from egg, and looks at the first thing it sees, it will believe it's its parent." Brock explained.

"I see."

Riolu looked down at Eevee.

"Wah?"

Eevee smiled. "Eevee."

"Riolu, this is Eevee, my friend. Go on and say hello." Lucas said smiling.

The little Riolu slowly waved to Eevee, making the evolution Pokemon smile and lick his cheek. He recoiled in fear and gripped Lucas by the shirt, shaking a little.

"Hey, it's okay, Riolu." Lucas said with a warm calm tone. "That's Eevee's way of saying hello."

"Vee." Eevee apologized for the sudden scare, making Riolu feel bad. She slowly approached and softly nuzzled him. He calmed and nuzzled back, smiling a little.

"Riolu, I want you to meet my other friends." Lucas turned Riolu to the others.

"Hey, Riolu. I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash greeted smiling.

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup." Dawn smiled.

"Pip Piplup."

"And I'm Brock." Brock greeted smiling at the young one.

Riolu softly smiled and nodded to the group. His stomach grumbled, causing the group to chuckle.

"I think someone is hungry." Lucas said smiling.

"How about we stop for right now and have some lunch?" Brock asked.

"Great Idea, Brock." Ash said smiling.

()

Later on, the group set up the tables and food.

"Okay, everyone, come on out!" Ash called, summoning his team.

"All of you as well!" Dawn said throwing her pokeballs.

"It's time for lunch!" Brock said throwing his as well.

All of the Pokemon came out and called out in their names. Lucas came up to them. "Everyone, I want you all to meet our new friend, Riolu. Go on and say hi."

All of the Pokemon greeted the young Pokemon. Lucas gently placed him down, allowing him to walk up to them. Chimchar walked up to the young Riolu and smiled.

"Chimchar." Chimchar held his paw out. Riolu slowly rose his paw and gently grabbed the fire types hand, shaking it gently.

"Chim chimchar."

Riolu smiled a little. "Rio."

The others gathered and each greeted the young Emanation Pokemon.

"Looks like Riolu is starting to feel comfortable around the others." Lucas said watching the young Pokemon bonding with the others.

"Yeah. Riolu is making a bunch of new buddies." Ash said.

"Pika."

After setting up lunch, Brock called out. "Lunch is Ready!"

All of the Pokemon ran to the picnic blanket and ate started eating their chosen Pokemon food.

"Here, Lucas. Have Riolu drink this." Brock held out a small formula bottle.

Lucas smiled and nodded, taking the bottle. He gently grabbed Riolu and held him gently.

"Here, Riolu. Drink this." The small Riolu quickly took the bottle and started sucking on the little pacifier.

"Easy, Riolu. It's not going anywhere." Lucas softly said.

He sucked more slowly and closed his eyes, while growling gently. Lucas smiled as he continued to feed the young fighting type.

"Wow. Lucas is a natural." Ash smiled.

"That is so adorable." Dawn cooed.

"Lucas is always great with Pokemon, but I never expected him to be skilled with infants." Brock said.

"Lucas is always one full of surprises alright." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

()

After Lunch, Ash called to his Pokemon. "Alright guys, let's do a little more training before we get back on the road!"

Ash's Pokemon shouted in agreement.

While Lucas and Dawn were helping Brock clean up, Riolu watched Ash's Pokemon battle one another. Piplup waddled to him and sat next to him.

"Pip Piplup."

"O. Rio. Wah."

Piplup smiled. "Pip Lup Lup."

The young fighting type turned back to the fighting and then saw some amazing moves, like Thunder Bolt, Flamethrower, Energy ball, Etc.

He was awed at the sight, and his little eyes sparkled.

"Piplup?"

"Wah." He got up and walked closer to the battle training. He walked next to Ash and pulled on his pants, getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh, hey Riolu." He said smiling.

"Wah. O." He pointed at the Pokemon training.

"My Pokemon are training for our battle coming up. We trainers collect badges to gain access to the Sinnoh League, where the top best and strongest trainers." He explained.

"Waaaah." Riolus eyes sparkled again with enthusiasm.

"I guess this means you want to try battling right?" He asked smiling.

"O. Lu." He nodded and looked back at the Pokemon training. He caught sight or Turtwig using energy Ball, and something in Riolu clicked. Everything in his eyes reversed as he witnessed the move. Out of instinct, his paws came together and ever so slowly, an Energy Ball of his own formed.

"Wah!?" He never expected something like this to happen.

"Woah! No way! You're using energy ball as well!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

In slight fear and panic, Riolu chucked the green ball away, sending it flying. The ball moved around and it was heading for Piplup.

"Piplup, look out!" Ash cried.

"Lup?" He looked up and saw the Energy ball heading for him.

BOOM

"PIIIIPLUUUUP!" Piplup was sent flying and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Piplup, oh no!" Dawn shouted and ran to her starter. Brock and Lucas ran over as well.

"Luuuuup.~" Piplup moaned in pain, taking major damage from the grass type move.

"Piplup, are you alright?" Dawn asked lifting the penguin up.

"Ash, what happened?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Riolu was just watching my Pokemon train, when all of a sudden, Energy Ball formed around his paws, and he chucked it, accidentally sending it to Piplup." Ash explained.

"Riolu knows Energy Ball?" Dawn asked surprised.

"That's basically impossible. Riolu can't learn Energy Ball." Lucas said.

"If that's the case, then Riolu might know Copycat." Brock stated.

"Copycat?" Dawn asked.

"It's a move that allows a Pokemon to watch another Pokemon use a move of any type, and allows that Pokemon to use it as well." Brock explained.

Piplup got up and grew a tick mark and glared at the fighting type.

"PIplup! Pip! Pip! Lup!"

Riolu shrank back in fear and hid behind Lucas's leg.

"Piplup, don't be so rude to Riolu. It was only an accident." Dawn said in a stern voice.

"I'm sure Riolu didn't mean it, Piplup." Ash said.

"Pika."

"Cut the little guy some slack. He's still an infant." Lucas added.

"Eevee."

Piplup calmed down, but he turned away. Riolus ears flopped back and he bowed his head in sadness.

"Hey, don't be so down, Riolu. It was only an accident. Stuff like this happens." Lucas said rubbing his little head. "I'm also amazed you actually know Copycat. That's a move only a few Pokemon can use."

The fighting type looked up at Lucas and flashed a small smile.

"Hey Lucas," Lucas looked at Ash. "I think Riolu wants to try out a Pokemon battle."

"Really?" He asked the young Pokemon.

"Wah!" He exclaimed pumping his fist out.

Lucas smiled. "Well, you certainly have spirit. Okay then, let's give it a try."

"Hey, Chimchar, do you think you can be Rolius battle partner?" Ash asked the fire type.

"Chimchar!" He exclaimed with determination.

"I'll be the referee." Brock said.

()

The two trainers got to their positions, as Lucas pulled out his Pokedex.

"Okay, let's see what other moves you know, other than Copycat." He said scanning the fighting type.

 **"Rilo's moves are Copycat, Quick Attack, Screech and Force Palm."** The machine buzzed.

"Wow, only a newborn, and Riolu has a good moveset." Lucas said in amazement.

"Okay, Lucas. We'll let you and Riolu take the first move!" Ash called out.

"Thanks Ash!" Lucas called back.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Riolu, start this off with Screech!" Lucas commanded.

Riolu took a deep breath and released a powerful cry, making Chimchar hold his ears in pain.

"Stay strong, Chimchar!" Ash shouted through Screech.

"Use Quick Attack!" Lucas called out.

Riolu shouted and dashed forward at high speed.

"Counter with Scratch!" Ash shouted. "But, be gentle."

Chimchar charged in and slashed Riolu, while Riolu elbowed the fire type. The two skid back, and Riolu held his cheek in pain.

"Riolu, are you okay!?" Lucas called out in concern. Riolu rubbed his cheek and nodded.

"Cool! Let's try Force Palm!"

The young fighter charged in, pulling his paw back.

"Chimchar, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Ash countered.

Chimchar jumped back and avoided force palm. He took a breath and blasted fire out of his mouth.

"Riolu, dodge quickly!" Lucas shouted.

Riolu quickly evaded the fire, but had a little scratch on his leg.

"Okay, It's time to get serious, Riolu! Use Copycat!"

Riolu scanned Chimchar and studied the fire type attack it last used. He held his hand together and fire formed. He threw his paws out and the fire blasted.

"Intercept with Flamethrower!" Ash called.

Chimchar blasted another Flamethrower and the two flames clashed.

"Keep going, Chimchar!" Ash called.

"Don't give up, Riolu!" Lucas encouraged. The flames pushed, until, Chimchars attack made Riolus attack go in a different direction, and it was heading for Piplup.

"Look out!" The two trainers shouted to the water type.

BOOM

"LUUUUUUUP!" Piplup screamed in pain.

"Piplup, no!" Dawn shouted in panic.

"Oh dear." Brock said.

"Whoops." Lucas said sweat dropping.

"Luuuuup.~" Piplup moaned in pain again, having a second attack hit him out of nowhere.

"Are you okay, Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Is Piplup okay?" Lucas asked as the three approached.

"I hope so."

Piplup got up again, and once more grew a tick mark and shouted at Riolu, attacking him for the second time.

"Piplup, he didn't mean to hit you! It was an accident!" Dawn scowled.

Piplup's anger got the best of him and blasted a bubble beam at the poor fighting type at full force.

"WAAAAAH!" Riolu was flung in the air and landed hard on the ground.

"RIOLU!" Lucas shouted and ran to him.

"Piplup! That was uncalled for!" Dawn shouted.

"Pip?" The water types eyes widened when he realized he attacked a new friend, but was also only a baby.

Riolu slowly rose to his knees and held his aching shoulder.

"Riolu, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

Riolu didn't respond, but his red eyes were being filled with his tears. His lips trembled, and then he threw his head up and wailed in sadness and pain. Lucas quickly but gently picked up the injured fighting Type and held him close.

"Shh…It's okay, Riolu. It's okay." Lucas shushed quietly. Riolu continued to cry in his chest.

Dawn and the others came up to him.

"Is Riolu okay?" Ash asked.

"He's in a lot of pain right now." He walked her to s tree stump and sat down, continuing to comfort the crying infant. Lucas knew he won't stop crying, unless something soothes him. he then got an idea. He gently picked one of the leaves on the stump and brought it to his lips.

He blew into the leaf and it created the soft sounds in the winds. Ash, Brock and Dawn were amazed by the melody of the song he was playing on the leaf.

Riolu slowly eased his crying and watched his human father, play the sound from the leaf. Lucas's eyes were closed through the song. Around them, many Pokemon from Starly, Shinx and others gathered around and listened to the peaceful melody.

"Wow. Look at all the Pokemon." Ash said looking around.

"Pikachu."

Riolu listened to the melody, until he softly smiled, and nuzzled into his chest, listening to the peaceful melody of the song, with his crying eased.

The wind blew, adding more relaxation to the group and Pokemon around them.

When Lucas gave the final note, he pulled the leaf back and opened his eyes, and was surprised by the amount of Pokemon that was around the group.

"That was beautiful, Lucas." Dawn said smiling.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Ash questioned.

"My mom played this song for me a long time ago when I was little. The song helped me sleep better whenever I had Nightmares." Lucas explained. "She taught me to play it when I got older, since I was interested in playing it myself."

"Does the song have a name?" Brck asked.

"Yes. My mom calls the melody, Oracion." He answered.

"Oracion?" Dawn questioned.

"A song played a long time ago. Not many people know this song anymore, since it was lost before even I was born." Lucas explained.

"Wow." They breathed in awe. The Pokemon that were around left and continued with their day.

Lucas looked down and saw Riolu, finally calm and sleeping on his chest.

"I guess Oracion also put Riolu to sleep." Lucas chuckled lightly.

()

A little later, Riolu woke up and Brock and Lucas treated his wounds. Piplup apologized to Riolu for the attack, and Riolu slowly took the forgiveness, but was somewhat scared of the Penguin water type.

Later that day, the others were now ready to move out. They all returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

Lucas walked to Riolu and kneeled to his height.

"Riolu, I want to ask you something."

"Wah?"

"You're a very special Pokemon, filled with great happiness, and joy, with enthusiasm for battle." Lucas smiled while holding his hand out. "Would you like to accompany me and Eevee on my journey?"

Riolu was shocked my his offer. He looked at Eevee, who was giving him an encouraging smile and nodding.

"It will be great having you along, Riolu." Ash said as the three walked up to them.

"Pikacku!" Pikachu agreeing with his trainer.

"You would be a great addition to the team." Dawn said smiling.

"Pip Piplup." Piplup agreeing.

"Having you around will be fun." Brock added.

Riolu looked at Lucas's hand, and up to his face, which still held that warm smile of his. Finally, Riolu smiled.

"Rio!" He slowly reached for Lucas's Hand, and-

SNAP

A metal hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Riolu, pulling him away from the group.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed.

"RIOLU!" The trainers shouted.

A Meowth Balloon emerged from the trees.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ears!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"!

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth! Dats a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

POP "WOBBA WOBBA!"

"MIME MIME MIME!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock and Dawn shouted.

"You losers don't know when to quit!" Lucas growled.

"Quitting isn't our deal." James said.

"With Riolu, part of Team Rocket, our dreams will become real!" Meowth laughed.

"You release Riolu right now!" Lucas roared in anger.

"No can do!" Jessie taunted blowing a raspberry at them.

"And we bid you adieu!" The three said and the balloon took off.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Riolu screamed while reaching for Lucas. Tears falling from his eyes.

"RIOLU!" Lucas screamed and ran after them, with Ash and the others following.

"Staravia, I choose you!" Ash called out, throwing a Pokeball.

"Staravia!" The bird shouted when it was released.

"Eevee, evolved into Leafeon!" Lucas commanded.

She nodded and evolved.

"Get on Staravias back and help out!"

She nodded and hopped on, and the flying normal type flew off.

Team Rocket laughed at their victory.

"With Riolu adding juice to Team Rocket, the boss is gonna love us!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the two said in unison.

Riolu meanwhile tried to get out of the arm, but was futile.

"STARAVIA!"

"LEAFEON!"

He looked and saw Ash and Lucas's Pokemon. He was crying tears of joy now.

"Those twerps never learn!" Jessie growled. "Dustox! get them!"

"Dustox!" It shouted summoned.

"Carnivine! Go!" James shouted.

"Carnivine!"

CHOMP

"AIIEEEE! This is no time for the biting my head game!" James shouted in pain, as the grass type bit on his head.

"Dustox, use Gust!" Jessie shouted.

"Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James commanded.

The two Pokemon attacked with everything they had. The gust threw them off balance, and the Bullet Seed made a direct hit.

Leafeon growled, along with Staravia. They shouted together while using Aerial Ace. They sped up their speed to break the robo arm, but rendered useless.

"Hehehehe! Don't bother! That robo arm is 100% Twerp Resistant!" Meowth taunted.

Leafeon growled and fired her Energy Ball.

"Dustox! Psywave!" Jessie shouted.

Dustox shouted and released a beam of psychic energy. The attacks collided, but Carnivine popped out.

"Use Bullet Seed!"

"CARNIVIIIIINE!" The grass type shouted and hailed hundreds of seeds on them. They shouted in pain and were blown out of the sky, falling.

Riolu shouted for his friends as his eyes were filled with tears again.

"Hehehe! Toodaloo!" Meowth laughed as the evil trio flew off with the fighting Type.

()

Lucas and the others continued to run after Team Rocket, until they got out if their reach.

"How can they move so fast on a balloon?" Lucas growled.

"Look! Up there!" Dawn pointed.

They saw Staravia, with an injured Eevee on his back.

"Staravia!

"Eevee!" Lucas and Ash shouted running to them. Lucas carefully picked up Eevee, while she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her trainer in the eyes.

"Eev…Eevee." She muttered sadly. Lucas knew they couldn't save Riolu, and it stung his heart.

"You did what you could. Get some rest." Lucas replied sadly.

"You did well, Staravia." Ash patted his bird Pokemon.

"Staravia."

"Return and rest up. You earned it." He send Staravia back into his Pokeball.

Dawn heard the sound of whimpering and sniffing. She looked and saw Lucas kneeling on the ground.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. She walked up to him, but then was shocked to see something in his eyes.

They were tears.

She has never seen Lucas this broken before.

 _"I…I failed again…I failed."_ He thought. He promised to protect those around him, but now….he failed once again. He failed many years ago, to protect someone close to him, and now, he failed to protect Riolu.

"Lucas?"

"I…I failed.." He muttered.

"No, that's not true. You didn't fail." She said.

"Yes it is. I tried to save Riolu, but I wasn't strong enough to! I'm weak! I failed again!" He growled punching the floor.

 _"Again?"_ Dawn didn't understand to what he meant by, again? Did something like this happen like this before?

"You can't give up, Lucas." Ash said walking up.

"Pika!"

"You're a strong trainer, and you never gave up. You do everything in your power to help out anyway you can." Brock said.

"When I was down when I lost my Contest, you cheered me up. You helped me find my way again. I would have never been the same if you never talked to me." Dawn added.

Lucas looked at his hands. They were right. He hasn't failed the time he was with them. He grew stronger and made many friends along the way, especially Riolu. He knew in his heart, he can't quit now. He wiped his tears and stood up.

"You're right. I'm not gonna give up. I will find Team Rocket, and Bring Riolu Back!" He said with determination.

"There's the Lucas we know!" Ash smiled.

"Pikachu!"

"Let's get going! We have to find Riolu fast!"

They nodded and ran off to where Team Rocket might be.

 _"Riolu, hang in there. I'm coming."_ Lucas thought as his his eyes glowed a little.

()

Meanwhile, Team Rocket landed far from the group and put Riolu in a cage. He was pulling on the bars, trying to escape, but no luck.

"Pull on the cage all you want, you're not getting out." Meowth said snickering.

"If you want out, all you have to do is be a proud member of Team Rocket." Jessie smiled.

Riolu glared at the trio and blew a raspberry at them, refusing their offer.

"Why the nerve!" Jessie shouted in anger.

Riolu shrunk back to the corner of the cage, frightened by the women's anger and loud voice. His eyes were filled with tears again and he started to cry, wailing for his father.

"Eh! That crying is hurting my ears!" Meowth said covering his ears with his paws.

"Be quiet you little runt!" Jessie shouted at the fighting type.

Riolu only wailed louder.

"That's it! Seviper! Shut the runt up with Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted throwing her pokeball

"No! Jessie Wait!" James yelled out.

"Seviper!" The snakes tail glowed and slashed Riolu, making him scream in pain, but the attack also destroyed the cage in the process.

"Seviper put too much juice in Poison Tail!" Meowth shouted in panic.

The young infant slowly rose and looked at the evil trio in fear. He quickly ran off, moving in the direction they came from when they stole him from Lucas and the others.

"Hey! Come back here!" Meowth shouted and the evil trio ran after him.

"Seviper, use Wrap!" Jessie called.

The poison Snake Pokemon slithered quickly to the young fighter. Riolu saw Seviper approaching fast, and was in panic and also fear. He pulled back his paw and used Force Palm, sending the Poison type back and continuing to run off.

"That Riolu knows Force Palm!" James said.

Riolu continued to run, until his eyes started to get blurry and his breaths deepened. His face was slightly purple. He was poisoned from the last attack.

"Dustox, use Psywave!" Jessie called out.

Dustox emerged from her ball and released her psychic attack. Riolu screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Seviper, use Wrap again!"

The poison Type wrapped his body around the fighting type and squeezed hard, making the poor Riolu scream in pain.

''We got him!" The trio cheered.

"Seviper, punish the runt." Jessie sneered.

Seviper squeezed harder, and Riolu was starting to see white. His little life was over. He wasn't gonna make it.

"Eevee! Hidden Power!" Suddenly, balls of energy shot out and hit Seviper, making him yell in pain, releasing the fighting type.

Team Rocket looked up and saw the group.

"It's the twerps!" They shouted.

"Riolu!" Lucas shouted and ran to the young infant.

Through his blurry eyes, Riolu saw his human father running to him. He held his paws out with tears in his eyes. Lucas kneeled and hugged Riolu tightly, with tears of his own falling.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered with a whimper.

"Wah." He weakly replied.

Lucas looked over Riolu, and he was a mess. Burn and scratches were all over him, and saw the purple hue on his cheeks, resulting he was poisoned.

Lucas's blood boiled, teeth grinding in fury. He was furious with Team Rocket. How could they have done this to Riolu, and to an infant!? Eevee had tears in her eyes, seeing the young infant in so much severe pain.

He slowly got up, and walked over to Ash.

"Hold him." He placed Riolu in his arms and looked back at the trio.

"How dare you…bringing harming to an infant Pokemon." He growled lowly. He clenched his fists. "I'll never forgive you losers…EVEEEEEEEEEEER!" Lucas roared. His eyes now glowed golden to their brightest.

Team Rocket flinched by his anger and his loud voice. Ash and the others flinched as well, by his anger.

Eevee was also furious and her connection to Lucas was linked. Her eyes glowed gold as well and she growled.

"PUNISH THEM, EEVEE!" Lucas shouted.

"Serviver, Poison Tail!" The snake pokemon lunged with his tail glowing purple.

"USE AGILITY!"

Eevee blasted off faster than Seviper can react.

"USE SHADOW BALL!"

"EEEEVEEEEEE!" She blasted her Shadow ball, stronger than any other she released. Seviper screamed in pain, and fell to the ground hard.

"Seviper!" Jessie looked at Lucas and growled. "You'll pay for that! Dustox! Poison Sting!"

"EVOLVE INTO FLAREON! USE FLAMEWHEEL!" Lucas roared.

Eevee roared and evolved in its fire form. She yelled and covered herself in a fire wheel. She blasted forward and blasted Dustox, dealing major damage.

"Dustox!" Jessie yelled.

"I WILL MAKE YOU LOSERS PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RIOLU! I'LL BREAK EVERY ONE OF YOUR BONES!" Lucas roared, eyes glowing brighter.

"Lucas, you have to calm down!" Brock yelled.

 **"STAY OUT OF THIS!"** Lucas yelled at the breeder.

They flinched again, not wanting to anger him more.

Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" James yelled.

"CARNIVIIIIIIINE!" He shot thousands of seeds at the fire type.

"FLAREON, FLARE BLITZ!" Lucas roared.

"FLAAAAAAARE!" She yelled and covered herself in fire. She blasted forward and made contact with the grass type, dealing major damage.

"Carnivine!" James yelled.

"Let's end this." Lucas growled.

Team Rocket held each other, fearing Lucas's anger and Flareons power.

"Flareon, Evolve into Jolteon." Lucas commanded in a calm, but anger filled tone.

She was covered in light and evolved.

"W-wait! Can we talk this out!?" Meowth begged.

 **"UNLEASH ALL OF YOUR ANGER ON THESE FOOLS, JOLTEON!"** Lucas roared. **"USE THUNDERBOLT! MAX POWER!"**

"JOOOOOOOLTEOOOOOOOOOOON!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and blasted the strongest thunderbolt she ever unleashed.

Team Rocket screamed in fear, seeing the powerful thunderbolt approaching.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yelled as they vanished out of sight.

Lucas grunted. "Good riddance."

"Jolt." Jolteon agreed and returned to her Eevee form.

Ash and the others were shocked and stunned by Lucas's display of anger and Eevee's power. They made a mental note, never to piss him off.

Lucas's eyes stopped glowing and he looked back at Riolu, who was breathing heavily, and hurt badly. He ran over and gently held him in his arms. Riolu felt the presence of his father carrying him, and he whimpered, nuzzling close to him.

"Brock, is there a Pokemon Center nearby?" Lucas asked now desperate.

Brock took out his guide book and looked. "There should be one close by, just down the path."

Lucas nodded and ran as fast as he could to the Center, in hope to save Riolu in time.

 _"Hang in there, Riolu. You're gonna be okay."_ He thought.

He got to the Center and ran for the front counter.

"Nurse Joy, help!" Lucas shouted getting her attention.

She gasped in shock, seeing the Riolu in his arms severely injured.

"He's in really bad shape. Please help him." He begged desperately.

She nodded and gently took him in her arms. Chansey came out and followed Nurse joy to the emergency room.

Lucas waited, sitting on the couch, praying to Arceus that Riolu will be okay. Ash and the other entered a little later and approached the worried trainer.

"Is Riolu gonna be okay?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, Ash. I just hope Nurse Joy can save him in time." Lucas said with sadness dripping from his words.

A little later, Nurse Joy came out. Lucas got up from the couch and quickly walked over to her.

"Is Riolu gonna be okay?" He asked.

Joy smiled. "Riolu will be fine. We gave him an antidote and treated his wounds. All he needs is rest now."

Lucas and the others sighed in relief, happy to hear Riolu will be okay.

"Still, you should be ashamed young man. You shouldn't have put your Riolu in such a condition." Joy said in a stern voice.

"For your information, Riolu was beaten, and I was doing everything in my power to keep him safe! Another thing, Riolu isn't my Pokemon. He recently just hatched." Lucas explained with anger.

Joy was surprised by his explanation.

"I would never do anything to hurt Riolu. I care about him, like I care for every Pokemon that exist in this world." Lucas added more calm.

"Eevee." Eevee agreed with her trainer.

"I see. I apologize." Joy said.

He nodded. "Mind if I see Riolu?"

Joy nodded.

Lucas entered the room, where Riolu was bandaged up, and sleeping peacefully. He sat in one of the chairs and scooted closer to him.

"Riolu…" He placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed it gently. "I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. I promise, it won't happen again, and I'll protect you. That's a promise I intend to keep." He stayed there, watching the little fighting type sleep. His eyelids grew heavy and he placed his head down on the bed, near Riolu's and slowly fell asleep. Eevee came in and jumped on the bed. She watched Riolu sleep. She licked his cheek and curled around him, keeping him warm, and slowly fell asleep with the other two.

()

Riolu woke up a few hours later. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Lucas, who was still asleep. He poked his cheek, making him stir and open his eyes. When Lucas saw Riolu awake, hie eyes widened and he hugged him gently, with tears shedding. Eevee woke up and saw the fighting type awake. She cried and nuzzled him, while Riolu nuzzled into Lucas's jacket, happy to be reunited with his human father.

Ash and the others entered the room and saw the little Pokemon awake.

"Riolu, you're awake." Ash said happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and on the bed. Piplup hopped on the bed as well.

"You really had us worried." Dawn said.

"Piplup!" Piplup hugged the fighting type, happy to see his friend awake.

Lucas pulled back and smiled. "I promise, I'll always protect you."

"O. Rio." Riolu nuzzled him again, and Lucas hugged him once more. The others smiled at the touching moment, seeing their friend reunited with the infant Pokemon.

()

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Lucas kneeled to his height again.

"Riolu, I would like to give you my offer again. Would you like to join me and Eevee on our adventure?" Lucas asked smiling.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped.

Riolu smiled and nodded. "Wah!"

Lucas smiled, and took out an empty pokeball. He gently tapped Riolu and he was sucked in. The ball shook three times until it pinged, signaling Lucas caught Riolu.

"I just caught, A Riolu!" Lucas cheered holding the pokeball up.

"Eev! Eevee!" Eevee cheered as well.

Lucas threw the pokeball and summoned Riolu. He gently picked him up and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Riolu." Lucas said smiling.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped.

Riolu smiled and nuzzled into Lucas's jacket. He smiled and stroked his head, making the fighting type growl in pleasure.

"Looks like Lucas now has a new friend." Brock said.

"It's great to see Riolu part of the team now." Ash said smiling.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"I know those two will make a great team." Dawn added with a smile of her own.

"Piplup." Piplup agreed.

Lucas turned to his friends. "Come on guys. Veilstone City awaits."

They all nodded and walked down the path once more, heading to the next city, where Ash and Lucas's third Gym badge await.

* * *

 **Whew! That was long. I had this idea for a very long time while making this story. I'm so glad I had the chance to use it. Yes. Riolu was the Pokemon I chose for his team. The slots are still open. Keep votin on what Pokemon will be on his team. Thank you all for reading , and I'll see you all next time in the next update! sonic3461, singing off!**

 **Well guys that was an amazing chapter i hoped you enjoyed it remember that we already made 38 chapters so no point in commenting on the team because he already has a team at that point. Well see you all later for the third chapter of the day. CaptainPokemon01, signing off!**

* * *

 **Lucas's Team:**

 **Eevee - (Agility, Hidden Power, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Riolu - (Quick attack, Force Palm, Screech, Copycat)**

 **Forms for Eevee:**

 **Flareon - (Flamethrower, Agility, Flame Wheel, Flare Blitz)**

 **Umbreon - (Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Protect, Giga Impact)**

 **Jolteon - (Thunderbolt, Dig, Wild Charge, Charge Beam)**

 **Espeon - (Psychic, Calm Wind, Psybeam, Giga Impact)**

 **Vaporeon - (Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Ice beam, Aqua Ring)**

 **Leafeon - (Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Swords Dance)**

 **Glaceon - (Protect, Ice Fang, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sleight of Sand**

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 here and here is the final chapter of the day so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Sleight of Sand**

* * *

Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all making their way to Veilstone City for Ash and Lucas's third Gym battle and Gym Badge. On their way, though, they came across a sandy desert.

"Whoa..." It was the word that the group could only say at the moment.

"Awesome! It's like a desert!" Dawn exclaimed.

"And it's giant!" Brock added.

"That would mean that the temperature can be very high, wouldn't it?" Lucas asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Vee." Eevee sighed, feeling hot as well, but happy about it, too.

"Alright! Here we go!" Ash called.

He slid down the sandy slope, with the others following him.

 **(Que Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension opening)**

 _ **On a road, far from home,**_

 _ **you don't have to feel alone.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were watching the sunny day on the top of the hill meadows, with Pikachu, Eevee, and Piplup)

 _ **Brave and strong, together we will be.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were riding on speedboats; with a Manaphy, Eevee, and Mantyke coming out of the water!)

 _ **It's our destiny!**_

(Ash makes a battle signal, as Dawn's Aipom, Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Lucas's Eevee appear for a fight)

 _ **We will be heroes,**_

(Pikachu deflects a Sonicboom from Buizel; Flareon battles Chimchar)

(Dawn shows her sign of her catching a Pokémon)

 _ **We can change the world if we try!**_

(Magmar, Aggron, and Metang attacks; Pikachu strikes Iron Tail on Rhydon; Jolteon and Riolu attacks Electabuzz)

 _ **I go where you go,**_

(Ash throws a Pokéball, Lucas throws his Pokéball)

(Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup attacks)

(Ash's team and Lucas's team appears)

 _ **Forever friends, you and I!**_

(Dawn, and Zoey appears)

 _ **We will be heroes!**_

(Ash summons a Pokémon; Lucas's eyes glows Golden)

 _ **Battle Dimension**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

(Title screens shows up)

 **[Opening Ends]**

"Hey! Come on out!" Ash called. He threw his five Pokéballs in the air, calling forth his Pokémon. Chimchar, Turtwig, Gligar, Staravia, and Buizel appeared, witnessing the sand background.

Lucas, Dawn, and Brock smirked as they took out their Pokéballs as well. "We can't leave them out!" Dawn admitted.

"For sure!" Brock agreed.

"Alright, everyone! Come on out for the hot sand!" Lucas shouted out.

All of Dawn, Lucas, and Brock's Pokémon appeared, ready to make their relaxation. They all ran around, with Buizel and Croagunk just looking around. Chimchar and Eevee were playing around in the sand with Ambipom and Riolu.

Pikachu, Pachirisu, Turtwig, and Piplup were running around happily along with hot sand, enjoying the warmth of it. Buneary, Happiny, and Sudowoodo, were making a sand castle together.

Staravia and Gligar were flying around, enjoying the view from above in flight. Just then, a rumbling was occurring, throwing everyone off balance! The four trainers felt it, too as they braced themselves for what's coming. Suddenly, a form took shape under Pachirisu!

The form under the sand appeared, as it let out a roar.

"Hippowdon!" The large Pokémon cried out.

"Whoa! What's that!?" Ash asked, surprised to see the giant Pokémon.

"That's a Hippowdon!" Lucas answered, also shocked to see the Ground Type Pokémon. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan it.

"Man, it's huge!" Ash commented.

 _ **"Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokémon. It creates an enormous tornado of sand by blowing sand out of the holes in its body, and its mouth is over 6 feet in diameter."**_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Pachirisu looked to see Hippowdon roaring.

"Hippowdon!" The Ground Type roared. Pachirisu ran to Hippowdon's nose, to check its giant mouth. Dawn widened her eyes of seeing that.

"Pachirisu! Look out!" Dawn called. Pachirisu then started to slip and slipped inside Hippowdon's mouth as Hippowdon closed his mouth, trapping Pachirisu inside! Lucas, Ash's Buizel, and Dawn nearly got a heart attack on this sight.

"Ah! Pachirisu!" Dawn called out, shocked.

Suddenly, Hippowdon began to dig underground, making its escape.

"No you don't!" Ash yelled, running towards it.

"Hold it right there!" Lucas demanded. The four trainers ran to where Hippowdon dug under the sand.

Ash, Brock, and Lucas dug to reach Hippowdon as Dawn looked around as well.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn yelled out. Just then, as she called out, there was a dust explosion from afar.

Everyone turned to see Hippowdon coming forth from under the sand. "Over there!" Ash called.

Lucas gritted his teeth, before taking out his Pokéballs. "Riolu, Return!" Lucas called. He returned his fighting type to his ball.

Dawn, Ash, and Brock returned their Pokémon as well. The four trainers, Pikachu, Eevee, and Piplup ran over to where Hippowdon was.

Pikachu, Eevee, and Piplup managed to get there first. Just then, Pachirisu appeared from the holes on Hippowdon's body! Pachirisu waved to their friends as the little Buizel tried to get out.

"Pachirisu! Get out of there, right now!" Dawn called. Pachirisu nodded as she tried to get out, but couldn't for some reason. She tried again and again, but it was futile.

Just then, the Heavyweight Pokémon dug under the sands again! Everyone wailed in surprise as sand got into their faces.

"Ugh... Come back here!" Ash demanded.

Lucas gritted his teeth as he looked around again, seeing where Hippowdon might appear again.

Just then, another sand explosion came up, as the group turned. "That's where it should be right now!" Lucas called. He ran ahead, along with Eevee.

"Lucas! Wait up!" Ash called.

"I need Pachirisu back, too!" Dawn reminded, running after her best friend.

Later, the group managed to catch up to Hippowdon as Ash and Lucas got ready.

"There's Hippowdon!" Ash called. Pachirisu came out, looking around.

"Pachirisu! Discharge!" Dawn called.

Pachirisu used the attack. But, to everyone's surprise, the attack didn't work!

"Nothing!" Dawn gasped.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called.

"Eevee! Use Hidden Power!" Lucas called.

Both Pikachu and Eevee shot their special attacks at Hippowdon. The attacks made a hit, but it made no dent.

"Our attacks had no effect!? But how!?" Lucas shouted.

"Electric Type moves wouldn't work since Hippowdon's a Ground Type Pokémon... But, I don't get why Eevees attack didn't work, either..." Brock explained, also confused with this matter. Then, Hippowdon dug again!

"No! Not again!" Ash gasped.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn called out for her Pokemon. Luckily, Pachirisu hid inside, preventing the sand from getting in.

That left the group, searching for the evolved Ground Type once again. "Oh man! That Hippowdon! Where did it go?" Ash asked, irritated with the situation.

Just then, there was sand plowing out from a form. Everyone got ready for the Pokémon.

"That it?" Ash asked.

Eevee stood ready. However, as the form came up, it wasn't Hippowdon. It was a wild Hippopotas! "Hip? Hippo Hippo!" The Pokémon cried happily, wagging his tail.

"It's a Hippopotas!" Ash cried out. The Pokémon walked over, nuzzling Pikachu and Eevee happily.

The two Pokémon giggled, happy to see their old friend again. That left the four trainers surprised, remembering their Hippopotas friend.

"No... Do you think?..." Ash asked. Dawns widened his eyes.

"Is this the same Hippopotas we met that other day? The lost one?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah! It is! I'm sure of it!" Ash agreed, smiling at the little Ground Type Pokémon. Brock made some thoughts on the little Pokémon. "I wonder... Did it get lost again?" Brock guessed. Lucas was about to question, when there was another rumble!

The group and their Pokémon stumbled, seeing another giant form coming up. It was Hippowdon!

"Hippowdon!" Ash called out. The group and the five Pokémon ran over, seeing the giant Ground Type.

"Hippo!" Hippopotas called. Hippowdon roared, getting irritated.

Suddenly, Pachirisu came out of Hippowdon's nostrils!

"Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu squealed. Hippowdon widened its eyes, shocked to see the little Pokémon inside him.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped.

Hippowdon vacuumed the Pokémon back inside his body as he dug underground again! The group covered their eyes, preventing the sand from getting in their eyes. As they looked back, Hippowdon was gone!

"Argh! Gone again!" Ash snapped angrily.

"Hippo..." Hippopotas replied sadly. The others noticed the sad voice from Hippopotas.

"Did you hear that?" Brock asked. "Yes. We all did." Lucas answered.

"If Hippopotas feels sad, maybe it's because it misses hanging out with that Hippowdon!" Brock guessed.

"You think?" Lucas asked. Ash crouched down, looking at the little Ground Type. "Hippopotas. Is that true?" Ash asked.

"Hippo..." Hippopotas said sadly, answering the question.

Ash smiled, and petted the Ground Type. "Hey, we'll help you out! We need to find Hippowdon, just like you!" Ash assured. Like the last time, he out Hippopotas on his head.

Later, the group ran around, searching for Hippowdon, and Pachirisu. Suddenly, their heard a pained voice, belonging to the Heavyweight Pokémon!

"That's Hippowdon's voice, alright." Lucas stated. The others nodded as they ran to see what was the problem.

As they got there, they all grew surprised. It was Team Rocket! They have trapped Hippowdon on the net and is trying to pull the Pokémon away.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called out angrily.

The evil trio turned to see the group and their Pokémon. "Eh? It's the goody twerp shoes!" Meowth grumbled.

"Leave Hippowdon alone!" Ash demanded. At this moment, the evil trio began their motto.

"Listen! Is that the voice of empty threats I hear?" Jessie started, then gave a sigh. "Excuse me. Can we save his treat for another time? We're way overbooked." Jessie muttered.

Lucas glared at Team Rocket in a death glare.

"We've got stuff to do, too! So, save it!" Ash snapped. "Yeah! My poor Pachirisu is still trapped in that Hippowdon!" Dawn cried out.

Jessie giggled after hearing the statement.

"Oh! I just adore getting a Pokémon with a prize inside!" Jessie giggled. Just then, another rumble was coming. Everyone grew startled of what was happening.

"Is that another Hippowdon!?" Meowth guessed, gulping.

Just then, a big form knocked Hippowdon and Team Rocket out of the way as they all fell to the sand. Hippowdon was knocked upside down, struggling to get back up from the net. "What in the world..." Lucas replied, shocked of what's near them.

As the form showed, it was a machine that looked like a Rhyhorn! It had a Team Rocket sign on the machine as well.

"Is that... yours?" Ash asked. "Nah! We're broke!" Jessie answered, also shocked to see a Team Rocket machine. Just then, two unfamiliar people appeared, beginning their motto.

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!"

"Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!"

"To the moon…"

"...And beyond…"

"What a blast!"

"Administering justice with lightning speed!"

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

"So here's a newsflash from across the wire…"

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

"Cassidy!"

"And it's Butch!"

"Shuck-uckle!"

"Teaching the losers a thing or two…"

"...The true Team Rocket…"

"Us! Not you!"

Ash, Brock, Jessie, and James all gasped while Lucas and Dawn stared, confused, but understood that this was a bad timing. Cassidy was a woman Team Rocket member with orange hair, purple triangle earrings, and a black Team Rocket suit.

Butch was wearing the same uniform, but in a men's uniform. He had green hair, and a creepy looking face. "Cassidy!?" Ash and Jessie called out.

"And Biff!" Brock and James called out. Butch grew annoyed as he glared at James.

"I told you it's not Biff, it's Butch! James, you're as bad as your twerps!" Butch snapped. Lucas gave an annoyed sigh, glaring at the other Team Rocket.

"We've had enough of one Team Rocket, but two? This is going to be such a big pain." Lucas grumbled.

"Vee..." Eevee growled, glaring at Cassidy and Butch. As the group grew annoyed with the other Team Rocket's appearance, the two teams made their explanations and questions. Cassidy narrowed her eyes of seeing Jessie, her long-time rival.

"So... What are you doing here, messing up the landscape, Jessie?" Cassidy asked.

"Stop stealing all of my lines! What are you doing here!?" Jessie shrieked angrily.

"Ask Prof. Bamba... Hm?" Cassidy started, but was interrupted by a phone call. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello there?" Cassidy asked.

"IT'S NAMBA!" An angry voice bellowed out from the phone. Cassidy grumbled as she put the phone away.

"Ugh... We're here on orders from Prof. Namba. He wants to study the sand that Hippowdon spread out. So, he sent us to capture one!" Cassidy explained.

Jessie grew annoyed as she pointed at her rival. "You tell that Prof. Fanboy... Huh?" Jessie started, but was interrupted by another phone call. Cassidy picked it up and passed it to her rival.

"It's... for you." Cassidy replied, sighing grimly.

Jessie caught the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Jessie asked. There was the same angry voice.

"IT'S STILL NAMBA!" Prof. Namba bellowed on the phone. Jessie flinched, before throwing the phone back to the black Team Rocket.

"Alright! Why didn't that loudmouth give us the orders instead of you!? Better not forget that the Sinnoh region is our turf!" Jessie snapped. Cassidy shrugged and let out a sly smile.

"Well, that's not what I hear! Giovanni told me personally that we're his and only Sinnoh region reps!" Cassidy explained. Those words caused the white Team Rocket members to gasp in shock.

"But, we've been hitting the dusty Sinnoh region trail from way back!" James complained.

"Perhaps you've forgotten on how forgettable you fools can be!" Butch taunted.

"True! 'Tee hee!'" Cassidy taunted. Then, the two laughed at their rivals and enemies as Jessie gritted her teeth angrily. She pointed at the Rhyhorn mecha.

"Grrr... Where did you get that bucket of bolts!?" Jessie demanded.

"It's actually a present from Prof. Kimba!" Butch answered, before a phone rang up. Butch picked it up, and guess who?

"IT'S NAMBA!" Prof. Namba bellowed angrily. Butch put the phone away and continued.

"It's one of Prof. Namba's inventions!" Butch explained.

James gritted his teeth this time, while complaining.

"Grr... We find and build our own machines! It's just not fair that a prat like Bill gets all these bills!" James complained loudly. Butch glared at James again, annoyed with this issue.

"I told you, it's not Bill, it's Butch!" Butch snapped angrily. While the two Team Rocket teams were distracted, Ash took this chance to summon Turtwig. "Now! Turtwig! Razor Leaf, let's go! Help out, Hippowdon!" Ash called.

Turtwig appeared, severing the net with the Razor Leaf attack. Hippowdon was freed as it made its escape, digging under the sand.

"We don't need twerp interference!" Cassidy shouted. Lucas and Eevee both stuck their tongue out at the two.

"Too bad for you. We already did interfere!" Lucas taunted.

"Vee! Eevee!" Eevee teased, showing her tail to the two, causing Cassidy to grow beet red.

"Urgh! Hooch! After them!" Cassidy snapped. Butch glared at his partner this time.

"Come on! That doesn't even rhyme!" Butch complained.

The two then got into their Rhyhorn machine and made their way to capture the evolved Ground Type Pokémon. As they got away, Lucas gritted his teeth.

"Okay. The only way we're going to get Pachirisu is that we need to get to Hippowdon first!" Lucas explained.

"Right!" The other three trainers agreed. Eevee, Pikachu, Piplup, and Hippopotas agreed with a nod and their call as well. Then, they all ran after Cassidy's team and Hippowdon, like in a race.

After escaping from Jessie, James, and Meowth, the four trainers looked around to search for Hippowdon. Hippopotas, on Ash's head sounded lonely by the tone.

"Hippo..." Hippopotas replied sadly. Ash looked up at the Ground Type friend with a determined look.

"Don't worry. We're gonna find Hippowdon soon!" Ash promised. Suddenly, the four trainers heard a familiar cry.

"Hipppowww!" The voice called out. Lucas immediately recognized the voice.

"Isn't that Hippowdon's voice!?" Lucas asked, widening his eyes.

The others and the five Pokémon nodded.

"Hippo!" Hippopotas called. He pointed to where Hippowdon could be coming from.

"That way!" Ash called. With that, they all began to run where they heard the evolved Ground Type's cry.

Meanwhile, Hippowdon was trudging along the desert sands, hoping to get some peace and quiet. Pachirisu popped out if his small holes as they looked around.

"Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu called. She turned to see there was a new problem on her paws, one not to far from her and Hippowdon. It was the Rhyhorn machine!

Cassidy and Butch were chasing after the Heavyweight Pokémon. Inside the machine, the duo smirked, of their future success.

"Let's do it!" Cassidy called.

"Capturing!" Butch called, pressing on the capturing button. A grabber came out of the machine, aiming to grab Hippowdon!

Pachirisu yelped, loud enough for Hippowdon to hear. It was too late for Hippowdon to move as he glanced back, startled by the sudden movement. Just then, a Flamethrower and a Thunderbolt stopped the machine cold for a moment!

Cassidy snorted with this. "Oh, please!" Cassidy said in sarcasm, annoyed with the four trainer's appearance. Ash glared at the evil duo as he shouted at them.

"You're not getting Hippowdon!" Ash snapped. Just then, the little Pokémon popped out of the small holes again!

"Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped.

Ash then made his order to his partner, aiming at the robot. "Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called.

Lucas turned and said his order to his starter. "Flareon! Use Flamethrower, quick!" Lucas shouted.

The two starters leaped in the air, launching their attacks, attacking the Rhyhorn machine. But, to everyone's surprise, the two attacks were repelled! Cassidy smirked at the failure.

"Just like sitting with a pair of rubber gloves!" Cassidy laughed.

"Nice imagery!" Butch smirked. Both boys gritted their teeth, seeing that their attacks failed.

"We've got to get moving!" Brock called. Lucas hesitated for a moment, then agreed.

"Hippopotas! Tell Hippowdon to follow us!" Ash called.

Hippopotas nodded and called to his evolved friend. The evolved Ground Type seemed to understand as it began to follow the group and the five Pokémon. The duo only chuckled at the cheap escape.

"No, you don't!" Butch called. He and Cassidy controlled the machine to move.

The chase began as the four trainers with the six Pokémon, including Hippowdon were trying to escape from Cassidy and Butch.

"Great, Hippopotas! It's working!" Ash called out. Suddenly, the ground gave away! The group grew startled as they slid down.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed, including the Pokémon. The evil duo also fell for the trap as their machine took the downfall as well.

"Gah! We're going down!" Cassidy grunted, trying to resist the fall. The sliding stopped as Lucas observed the deep sand trap.

"What is this... A sand trap?!" Lucas gasped. Once again, the evil trio laughed as they appeared, beginning their own motto.

"Listen up! It comes to a courtesy of you-know-who!"

"Not like we have anything better to do!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Booga-boo!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A duo of Jessie sounds twice as sweet!"

"Hey, I've got it, too! Isn't that neat?"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth! Now, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Pit traps are twice as nice in the sand, don't you think?" Jessie giggled, seeing their enemies into their deep trap.

Cassidy glared as Jessie sneered. "First, we dig, and then you sink! But, leaving Hippowdon down there stink!" Jessie smirked.

A plumber shot forward, attaching onto the Heavyweight Pokémon! Pachirisu gasped.

"So! Large load haul!" Jessie smirked.

"Here we go!" James called. He pushed on the button, causing the balloon jets to fly up, making it more easier to carry Hippowdon.

The four trainers struggled as they managed to reach Hippowdon before it was fully up. "Hippowdon!... Urgh!... No you don't!" Ash grunted as he held Hippowdon's right foot. "Pachi Pachi!" The little Pokémon cried.

"Pachirisu! I'm coming!" Dawn grunted.

With those words, the group and their Pokémon grabbed onto Hippowdon, as they were being dragged along for the flight ride. Cassidy and Butch watched as this was all happening.

"They're flying the coop!" Butch called.

Cassidy gritted his teeth, glaring at her rival. "Jessie's not gonna make me look bad! I'm great at bad! Fire the Horn Rocket!" Cassidy called.

Butch grinned and agreed. "I'm great at that!" Butch assured as he launched the mechanical horn to pop the balloon. The balloon popped, wildly floating around.

Everyone screamed as they were being swung around. The plumber rope broke, causing the group, Hippowdon, and their Pokémon to all fall onto the sand. Team Rocket screamed as they were being blasted off again. "OH NO! WE'RE BORED!" The evil trio screamed.

They disappeared out of sight as they were gone. Everyone fell face in the sand, except Dawn and Lucas, and Lucas's Eevee. Ash and Hippopotas struggled, before getting their face out of the sand. "Hah... Hah... Can't breathe down there..." Ash groaned.

As the others recovered, there was another rumble. Everyone turned in shock to see the Rhyhorn machine, coming through with a single scratch, despite of the sand pit trap.

"Try as you might! You twerps can't avoid technology!" Cassidy sneered.

"Watch your mouth! Technology won't make any difference when it's proven useless!" Lucas shouted angrily. "Eevee! Vee!" Eevee screeched in agreement.

"Yeah! You're not gonna beat us with some stupid machine!" Ash snapped.

Butch only chuckled to that. "Open to the bait!" Butch sneered. He sent another mechanical arm, attempting to grab Hippowdon again. They lashed the group away, which they managed to dodge it. Hippowdon tried to escape again, digging under the sands.

"Pick up!" Butch called. The arm grabbed Hippowdon, preventing his escape! Hippowdon yelled in shock, seeing that he was picked off by a machine.

"Hippowdon!" Ash gasped.

"Now that was a clean lift!" Cassidy smirked. Suddenly, another machine came by, smashing into the duo's!

Both Butch and Cassidy grunted in surprise, before seeing the new machine. Ash, Lucas, Dawn, and Brock all watched in surprise as well.

"It's huge... and it's pink!" Cassidy exclaimed. The machine the duo was facing was a mecha Slowbro!

Jessie, James, and Meowth revealed their faces, smirking as they stare at their rivals. "And we get twelve months to pay for it! Interest free!" Jessie added, grinning. Cassidy let out an evil smirk, facing Jessie.

"Wanna fight?" The orange haired asked.

"Let's rumble." Jessie sneered.

With those words, the two mechas charged at each other, hoping to make some damage out of each other. The two bashed, before the Mecha Slowbro staggered back. "Now! Tail attack!" Jessie called.

The mecha slammed its hard tail at the side of Rhyhorn machine, causing the Team Rocket duo to both flinch.

"Ah!... Urgh! She'll pay for that!" Cassidy snapped angrily. This time, she controlled the robot to bash into the Mecha Slowbro.

This time, the evil trio flinched at their damage. "Ugh! Oh yeah!? Well, you'll pay for that!" Jessie snapped.

"I don't pay dumb, loser girl!" Cassidy argued. With these evil looks, the two began to have their own fight for themselves.

Jessie- Take that, and that, and that!

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Cassidy- Take that, and that, and that, and that!

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Jessie- Take that, and that, and that, and that, and that!

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Cassidy- Take that, and that, and that, and that, and that!

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Grrrrr!" Jessie and Cassidy growled as they glared at each other. At their squabbling, the four trainers saw their chance.

"Now's our chance!" Ash called out. The others nodded as they all began to retreat. Cassidy noticed and gasped, glaring at her rival.

"Ah! Hippowdon is getting away! Move it or lose it, big thing!" Cassidy demanded. Together, with Butch's support, the Mecha Rhyhorn nearly knocked Team Rocket out, skidding them on the sand.

"Alright! That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Girl!" Jessie shrieked angrily.

The evil trio launched a tail rocker, blasting the Rhyhorn machine. However, as the smoke clears, the machine has shown to have no damage at all, much to the white team Rocket's shock.

"What!? They didn't even get a scratch!" Jessie gasped.

Cassidy laughed at Jessie's surprise. "Ha... Ha ha ha ha ha! Which is more than I can say for that pathetic, pink pansy!" Cassidy cackled. She then got close to the Mecha Slowbro with an evil smile.

"Here's a scratch you can't itch! Fire Horn Rocket!" Cassidy called.

Butch nodded, launching the powerful attack, drilling the Mecha Slowbro. As the horn went through Slowbro... The machine that the white Team Rocket had exploded, turning to many pieces. Everyone was sent flying from the impact as they all landed on the sand.

Team Rocket was also sent flying to the ground, landing on their bottom, being sent flying out of their pink machine. Just then, as Hippowdon landed on the ground, he spat out Pachirisu!

"Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped.

"Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu squealed. The two ran to each other, as Dawn embraced her Electric Type. "Oh, Pachirisu! You're okay!" Dawn giggled, hugging her EleSquirrel Pokémon. Pachirisu nuzzled her trainer back with a happy smile.

As Dawn and Pachirisu were enjoying their reunion, the Rhyhorn machine approached the Heavyweight Pokémon.

"Well now, big boy! Give your jumbo-sized self up already!" Cassidy demanded.

Hippowdon glared at the machine as he charged up a powerful attack. Hippowdon then shot the attack, blasting the evil duo's machine. Both Cassidy and Butch grunted as they flinched from the direct blow that they took.

"Wow! That was Hippowdon's Hyper Beam!" Brock exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Ash commented.

"I think that should finish their so-called machine now." Lucas smirked. "Vee! Eevee!" Eevee replied, snickering from the blow that the duo took from the Hyper Beam.

As the smoke cleared, everyone watched to see the machine destroyed, with the front into pieces.

"Alright!" Lucas and Ash called out together. All the Pokémon laughed along, seeing the destroyed machine.

The duo groaned from the heavy damaged, that they took from the machine. Finally, after a few seconds, Cassidy got out of her daze, growing furious about this mess.

"No one mangles with our machine! Well, if it's a Pokémon battle you want, buster, you've got one!" Cassidy snapped angrily.

She took out a Pokéball and threw it in the air.

"Granbull! Let's go!" Cassidy called. Butch also recovered, taking out his Pokéball.

"Shuckle! You too!" Butch shouted. The two unknown Pokémon appeared, facing Hippowdon.

The four trainers noticed this as they all glared at the incoming battle. "Protect Hippowdon!" Ash called. Before the group and their Pokémon could do anything, Jessie stepped up as the four trainers saw.

"Just a Hippowdon heisting minute!" Jessie shrieked.

The angry female Team Rocket member took out her Pokénall, ready to fight.

"Cassidy! I've still got a bone or two to pick with you! Go! Seviper!" Jessie called. The Poison Type appeared, bashing Granbull into the air!

Jessie looked at her teammate with an order.

"I trust you can handle Hippowdon?" Jessie asked. The indigo haired Team Rocket member smirked and nodded.

"With the plum! Carnivine, go!" James called. But, like always, Carnivine bit James on the head! James flinched in that.

"Ugh... Chomp those chumps!" James grumbled, prying the biting Grass Type off of him.

"Granbull! Fire Fang, let's go!" Cassidy called. The evolved Normal Type lunged at Seviper, with the Fire Type attack ready. Jessie intercepted the attack, though.

"Seviper! Wrap up Granbull!" Jessie shrieked. Seviper dodged Fire Fang and wrapped Granbull tightly!

However, this turned out to be a mistake. "Granbull! Unwrap, then use Bite!" Cassidy yelled. Granbull escaped from Wrap and but onto Seviper's body! Seviper yelped in pain as Jessie made her order to get her rival back.

"You use Bite, too!" Jessie snapped.

Seviper quickly recovered as he bit Granbull's back! Granbull widened his eyes as he was muffled for his pained cry. As the two female Team Rocket members were battling, James faced off against Butch.

"Now, Carnivine! Bullet Seed, pronto!" James shouted.

Carnivine shot the seeds, blasting Shuckle away a bit.

"Shuckle! Use Sludge Bomb, now!" Butch called. Shuckle got out of the way as he shot the Poison Type attack at Carnivine! Carnivine dodged it, causing it to hit Hippowdon instead! The Ground Type yelled in pain as it took a direct hit.

"Oh no, Hippowdon! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, quick!" Ash called.

Lucas stood and faced the two Team Rocket teams as well. "We'll help out as well! Eevee! Shadow Ball!" Lucas called.

The two Pokémon shot their attacks at both Carnivine and Shuckle. The Thunderbolt had hit Shuckle, while the Shadow Ball hit Carnivine. As the two landed, Pikachu and Eevee gave each other a high five.

"Nice going!" Lucas complimented. "Vee!" Eevee screeched with a nod, shaking the sand off her fur. Hippowdon charging at both opponents, smashing Carnivine and Shuckle into the air!

"Wow, Dawn! That was Hippowdon's Double Edge!" Brock explained. Dawn awed with the great power.

"Amazing power!" Dawn exclaimed happily. Shuckle fell onto Butch, while Carnivine fell onto James. Using this chance, Hippopotas shot multiple Yawn attacks.

All the bubbles popped onto the two Team Rocket teams and their Pokémon, including Meowth. Once it started to take effect, they all fell down, fast asleep. Hippopotas narrowed his eyes, as he shot a Sandstorm attack, blowing all the evil away onto the sand.

"That's Hippopotas' Sandstorm!" Ash exclaimed. The others watched in awe as Hippowdon shot another Hyper Beam at the asleep Team Rocket groups. The explosion was made, as they were all sent flying into the air!

"We're blasting off... Nighty-night..." The evil trio said sleepily.

"Those dummies put us up every week..." Butch said sleepily.

"Go to sleep..." Cassidy said sleepily. Without any more outbursts, the two Team Rocket teams disappeared out of sight. When they were gone, it was now evening.

"Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas called happily, running towards his evolved friend.

The group ran to the Heavyweight Pokémon, checking on him.

"Hippowdon! Is everything okay?" Ash asked. Hippowdon nodded with a decent grunt.

"I think both Pachirisu took Hippowdon a bit by surprise!" Brock chuckled.

Dawn sighed in relief as she apologized. "Sorry about that, Hippowdon..." Dawn apologized.

"Pachi Pachi." The little Pokémon. Hippowdon nodded with a content smile.

"Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas called. The Heavyweight Pokémon smiled as he used his head, throwing the little electric Pokémon into the air, before catching her on his head. "That's sweet as well, since I'm sure that the two of you are best friends." Lucas chuckled.

"Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas agreed with a content smile and face.

With that, the double reunion was made as Dawn managed to get her Pokémon back. With the two Team a Rocket out of the way, things for Veilstone City couldn't stop them now!

Meanwhile…

At a far desert tree, the evil trio groaned as Meowth sighed. "Man... We were so close having that hope..." Meowth grumbled.

"Till that brat Butch butted in..." James added. Jessie gritted her teeth, hoping to remember her next meet with Cassidy.

"Just wait until the next time, Cassidy! When I cross paths, I'll dig her a one big pit trap... A one way to Punkville!" Jessie promised.

At the far distance of where Cassidy and Butch are, Cassidy managed to recover first. She made a dirty face, hoping to defeat Jessie next time.

"Argh! When I get my hands on that jerk Jessie, I'll make mulch out of her! And for those other two... Fooch! Wake up!" Cassidy snapped.

Butch then recovered, glaring at his partner.

"It's not Fooch, it's Butch!" Butch cried out angrily. Just as another argument was going to be made, a phone call beeped up as Cassidy picked it up.

"Oh... It's Prof. Oompah!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Prof. Namba angrily raised his voice at the two again. "THAT'S NAMBA!" Prof. Namba snapped angrily once again.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Yeah! I'm getting into the groove of this story. Keep voting, and a new pokemon will appear very soon! Thank you all for Reading and I'll see you all next time in the next update! sonic3461, singing off! ^^**

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 again reminding you that there is no need to vote since we have already made 38 chapters. Also this is the last chapter i'm posting today of this story so i'll see you all next time in the next update! CaptainPokemon01, signing off!**

* * *

 **Lucas's Team:**

 **Eevee - (Agility, Hidden Power, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Riolu - (Quick attack, Force Palm, Screech, Copycat)**

 **Forms for Eevee:**

 **Flareon - (Flamethrower, Agility, Flame Wheel, Flare Blitz)**

 **Umbreon - (Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Protect, Giga Impact)**

 **Jolteon - (Thunderbolt, Dig, Wild Charge, Charge Beam)**

 **Espeon - (Psychic, Calm Wind, Psybeam, Giga Impact)**

 **Vaporeon - (Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Ice beam, Aqua Ring)**

 **Leafeon - (Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Swords Dance)**

 **Glaceon - (Protect, Ice Fang, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lost Leader Strategy**

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 here once again to bring you another chapter of this series since you guys really want it. Starting today if i remember i'll be doing daily updates**

 **Chapter 9: Lost Leader Strategy**

* * *

"Oh wow!" Ash exclaimed.

Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock reached the top of the hill, seeing their destination. Veilstone City.

"Well, this is it! We finally made it to Veilstone City!" Lucas explained.

"Eevee!" Eevee screeched happily. The young evolution was pumped up for the incoming Gym Battle.

Suddenly, before the group started to make their way down, a glowing ball began to come towards them and fast! The group gasped and yelled in surprise as they all ducked down. The ball zipped past them, giving them all some shivers.

"Whoa! What in the world was that!?" Dawn gasped.

Lucas turned to see multiple glowing balls coming out of nowhere from different places.

"It feels like the air is shaking!" Brock stated. Ash widened his eyes at the facts.

"Those are Aura Spheres!" Ash stated.

Lucas widened his own eyes. "An Aura Sphere!? You mean..." Lucas started, but the others began to run off, heading to where the Aura Sphere was being shot.

"H-Hey! Wait up guys!" Lucas called, running after them.

 **(Que Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension opening)**

 _ **On a road, far from home,**_

 _ **you don't have to feel alone.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were watching the sunny day on the top of the hill meadows, with Pikachu, Eevee, and Piplup)

 _ **Brave and strong, together we will be.**_

(Lucas, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were riding on speedboats; with a Manaphy, Eevee, and Mantyke coming out of the water!)

 _ **It's our destiny!**_

(Ash makes a battle signal, as Dawn's Aipom, Piplup, Ash's Pikachu, and Lucas's Eevee appear for a fight)

 _ **We will be heroes,**_

(Pikachu deflects a Sonicboom from Buizel; Flareon battles Chimchar)

(Dawn shows her sign of her catching a Pokémon)

 _ **We can change the world if we try!**_

(Magmar, Aggron, and Metang attacks; Pikachu strikes Iron Tail on Rhydon; Jolteon and Riolu attacks Electabuzz)

 _ **I go where you go,**_

(Ash throws a Pokéball, Lucas throws his Pokéball)

(Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup attacks)

(Ash's team and Lucas's team appears)

 _ **Forever friends, you and I!**_

(Dawn, and Zoey appears)

 _ **We will be heroes!**_

(Ash summons a Pokémon; Lucas's eyes glows Golden)

 _ **Battle Dimension**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

(Title screens shows up)

 **[Opening Ends]**

The group was running behind a fence line, where they saw that the Aura Spheres were shooting out close.

"This way, guys! Hurry!" Ash called.

Lucas, Dawn, and Brock followed close by, as they all saw an Aura Sphere, blasting part of the fence off.

With a hole to see, the four trainers witnessed some fierce fighting. Across the fence line, there were several Pokémon watching a fight going on. A girl, that looked like a fighter was fighting a familiar Pokémon, who was dark and blue, sending powerful attacks at the girl.

"Whoa! Lucario!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's a Lucario?" Dawn asked.

Lucas took his Pokédex out, scanning it. "Yeah. One of the most powerful Pokémon in Sinnoh and its Riolus final evolutionary form…" Lucas stated, checking on his Pokédex.

 _ **"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements."**_ Lucas's Pokédex buzzed.

As the data was complete, everyone checked to see the fight, amazed with it.

The Lucario shoots an Aura Sphere, with the girl deflecting it.

"Check out how she deflects those Aura Spheres!" Ash exclaimed. This time, Dawn was a bit confused.

"Aura Spheres?" Dawn asked. Lucas turned, smiling as he explained.

"A mysterious power that anyone could have. There have been thoughts that some people have stronger auras than others." Lucas explained.

Suddenly, Lucas's Riolu popped out of his Pokeball.

"Riolu?" Lucas asked surprised.

Riolu was watching his evolutionary form continue to blast Aura Spheres. He was amazed by the display of power; his little eyes glittering in admiration.

"I think Riolu has found an admirer." Brock chuckled.

The others turned back to see the girl pleading Lucario to stop.

"Uh oh... Lucario... You're angry at me, aren't you?" The girl asked.

The Aura Pokémon began to form some sort of glowing bone! The girl gasped at this.

"Ah! Are you using Bone Rush!?" The girl shrieked.

Lucario growled angrily, attacking the girl with the bone as she dodged it.

As the girl dodged, Ash grew more amazed.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

As the Fighting-Steel Type kept attacking, the girl kept pleading her Pokémon to stop. "Come on, Lucario! Let's stop this!" The girl pleaded.

Lucario refused as he kept attacking, before the Bone a rush faded away. Both Lucas and Dawn seemed to get that it was too intense for a normal fight.

"Something's weird. Lucario's acting awfully intense for just training." Dawn stated.

Brock made some thoughts, before it was interrupted by an uncalled attack!

Everyone grew shocked as a Thunder knocked Piplup off balance as Eevee and Pikachu both glared at what the attacker was.

"Pika!"

"Eev!" The two snapped. Then, to everyone's surprise, an Electabuzz came out, laughing at the three Pokémon.

"Electabuzz!?" Ash, Dawn, Lucas, and Brock gasped out loud. At this moment, Piplup angrily began to charge towards Electabuzz.

"Piplup! Come back!" Dawn called. Pikachu and Eevee followed the Water Type as the three boys got into the field as well.

"Pikachu, wait!" Ash called.

"Eevee, don't!" Lucas warned. But, their warnings were futile as Piplup was swatted away by Electabuzz. Piplup yelped as he was bashed into the two starter friends. Piplup and Pikachu immediately began to attack the Electabuzz. Eevee joined in the fight, much to the other's protesting.

"Pikachu, stop!" Ash called.

"Enough of this already!" Lucas demanded.

"Cut this out now!" Brock called. But, to their dismay, the three Pokémon didn't seem to hear as they kept on attacking the evolved Electric Type.

The girl and Lucario soon heard the commotion, stopping their fight. They turned to see what was going on.

"Knock it off, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Don't fight like that!" Dawn pleaded. Then, a Thunderbolt shocked everyone, causing them all to scream out loud! Riolu saw the Thunderbolt and quickly dodged the attack.

"Waaaaah!" The four trainers screamed.

The girl turned, concerned for them. "Lucario. We've got to help." The girl replied.

Lucario gave an uninterested growl as he shot an Aura Sphere immediately stopping the fight, but causing a bit of damage to the four Pokémon.

Eevee, Piplup, and Pikachu screamed in shock, as the four trainers covered their eyes for protection. The girl sweat dropped, sighing. "Lucario... That might've been over the top..." The girl muttered.

"Rah..." Lucario growled, scoffing with no interest.

As the dust cleared, Electabuzz was lying with his back on the tree, wide-eyed in shock. Piplup and Pikachu were stiff, paralyzed from the Aura Sphere. Eevee had swirls in his eyes, groaning.

"Pikachu!"

"Piplup!"

"Eevee!" The three trainers called out.

They ran to their Pokémon just as the girl and her Pokémon walked up. "I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized.

The group turned to see the girl, as she looked at her Aura Pokémon. "Lucario. Say that you're sorry." The girl ordered.

"Ruh..." Lucario growled, mumbling his words. The girl grew surprised at the response.

"What? What do you mean... 'it was nothing?'" The girl asked, bewildered.

"Nothing?" Ash repeated, confused to the words. As everyone recovered, there was another voice, calling to the girl.

"Maylene! What happened?" A boy called out.

Everyone turned to see the teen running towards them. "Oh... Hi, Reggie." The girl, Maylene replied softly. Electabuzz flinched of seeing the boy, Reggie, as the evolved Electric Type tried to sneak away.

Unfortunately, Reggie saw it trying to sneak away. "And where are you going, Electabuzz?" Reggie asked in suspicion.

Electabuzz stopped, turning around, laughing out loud. Lucas dusted the dirt off his dark jacket vest as he looked down at Eevee.

"Hey, Eevee. Don't you think that Electabuzz belongs to Paul?" Lucas asked.

"Eevee." Eevee nodded in agreement.

Both Reggie and Maylene looked up in surprise. Reggie was a bit more surprised. "That must mean you know Paul..." Reggie whispered as he looked down at Pikachu and Eevee.

"Oh... And this must be the evolving Eevee and the Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle." Reggie exclaimed. Both Eevee and Pikachu cocked their head as the evolution Pokemon shook the dust off her fur. The older person smiled as he chuckled.

"That's why Electabuzz was giving you grief." Reggie chuckled.

"Wha?" Ash replied, wondering what the boy was talking about. "I'm Reggie. My brother, you know." Reggie explained. That left the four trainers, Eevee, Pikachu, and Piplup shocked.

"WHAT!?" The group yelled out loud. "You're Paul's older brother!?" Ash asked, shocked.

Reggie nodded and smiled. "And that Electabuzz belongs to Paul, alright. You see, since I'm a breeder, Paul decided to leave all of his Pokèmon here with me for a little training." Reggie explained.

"Well, my name's Ash! And I came here to challenge the Veilstone Gym! So, has Paul had a battle over there yet?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. He won. He defeated her." Reggie answered, looking at Maylene. Maylene blinked as Lucas looked at her, too.

For Ash, he was quite amazed. "Whoa... She's the Gym Leader?" Ash asked. Reggie nodded in response.

"Right! So, why don't you say hi to Maylene. The Veilstone Gym Leader!" Reggie explained. Ash grinned widely as he stepped up to the Leader.

"Awesome! Wow! And you've even got a Lucario! Can we have a Gym battle soon?" Ash asked.

Maylene gave a sad smile as she softly shook her head. "Sorry. But, would you mind going to another Gym instead?" Maylene asked.

Lucas blinked in surprise, along with Eevee.

To this response, Lucario launched another Aura Sphere, blasting Maylene. The Gym Leader yelped in surprise as she fell to the ground, unconscious from the blow. Reggie explained the current situation as of now.

"You see, Lucario had been pushing Maylene like this for all day long. Lucario's not happy with Maylene as a battle partner yet." Reggie explained.

"What about all those Aura Spheres?" Dawn asked.

"Could that have been Lucario, trading in his trainer?" Lucas asked.

"Training the trainer?" Ash repeated, even more confused. As he asked, Maylene quickly got back to her feet.

"Ugh! I told you to stop!" Maylene snapped.

"Unacceptable!" A man called out. Both Maylene and Lucario turned to see some Black Belts adults coming towards them.

"Well, I thought I might find you here, Maylene!" The man in front scolded. Maylene ran forward, glaring at her three students.

"I'm not going back to the Gym!" Maylene cried.

The man glared at her and snapped. "Stop! A Gym Leader does not act in this matter in front of other trainers!" The Black Belt scolded.

"Those Black Belts are students of the Veilstone Gym. Actually, Maylene is well respected as a battler, but she became the Gym Leader just six months ago, and they're trying to toughen her up." Reggie explained.

Lucas bit his lips as Maylene kept complaining to her students. "Please understand! I don't want to be Gym Leader anymore!" Maylene pleaded.

Lucario glared as he shot another Aura Sphere.

Maylene this time deflected it without looking, much to the Aura Pokémon's surprise. Reggie and the four trainers walked over, asking her true reason of quitting.

"Is it because of Paul?" Reggie asked. The Fighting Type used perked her head up, then let out a deep sigh.

Reggie explained on how Maylene came to this mess. "Veilstone Gym is a Fighting Type Gym. Paul came here using Flying Type Pokémon, which is a smart strategy. His Murkrow had evolved into a Honchkrow, and he polished off Maylene's first and second Pokémon in no time flat." Reggie explained.

He recalled of when Paul easily defeated Maylene's two Pokémon: Medidite and Machoke with Honchkrow's Sky Attack. He then recalled of when Maylene had used Lucario, as Paul this time sent out a Fire Type Pokémon: Magmar.

"Then, when he battled against Lucario, he cleverly used Magmar, which of course, is a Fire Type." Reggie explained. Paul's Magmar had also easily defeated Maylene's Lucario, causing Maylene to be shocked and speechless.

"I was totally out of sync! With Lucario and all my Pokémon! It didn't even look like a battle with a Gym Leader... I can hardly blame the challenger for what he said to me..." Maylene explained, feeling upset and down.

"What did he say?" Lucas asked.

Maylene looked at Lucas, who was narrowing his eyes in suspicion. _"You're the weakest... The weakest leader I've ever fought. And this lightweight Badge is just like you..."_ Maylene repeated, remembering clearly of what Paul had said to her before he left.

Lucas gritted his teeth, as Dawn sadly sighed, feeling sorry for the Gym Leader. "I'm sorry. But, Paul always had a bit of a cruel streak in him." Reggie apologized. Maylene shook her head and looked up.

"But the thing is, he's completely right. I do appreciate everything that Lucario was trying to do for me..." Maylene replied, shivering. She then blinked away, running out of the field.

"I'm sorry!" Maylene yelled as she ran off. Lucario tried to follow her.

"Just stay away!" Maylene yelled.

Lucario stopped, feeling a bit down for his trainer.

"Master Maylene... The man whispered.

Reggie stepped up, facing the students. "Connolly. I'd like you to let me and Lucario handle this..." Reggie explained. The tallest, Connollly nodded with a stern expression.

"Alright. If that is what you wish, Master Reggie." Connolly agreed. With that, the three left, heading back to the Veilstone Gym. Reggie turned, seeing both Ash and Lucas. Lucas stayed silent, while glaring down at the grass.

"I'm sorry. You travelled a long way..." Reggie started, but was interrupted by Ash.

"It's okay. It would've been awesome to battle Lucario, though..." Ash assured, smiling at the Aura Pokémon. Brock placed a hand on both Ash and Lucas's shoulders.

"Come on, you two. Let's find another Gym." Brock suggested. Ash hesitated for a moment, before agreeing. Lucario let out a growl, refusing to allow that to happen. Lucas put his face up, before getting out of Brock's hold.

"Hold on, Brock." Lucas called. He turned to Paul's older brother with a serious tone and face. "Hey, Reggie. Would you mind if Dawn and I have a talk with Maylene?" Lucas asked.

Reggie blinked in surprise, before agreeing. Dawn grew surprised, before smiling.

"Uh... I guess that wouldn't be a problem..." Reggie replied.

Lucas smiled lightly as he turned to Lucario. "Lucario. Would you happen to know where Maylene is headed?" Lucas asked. Lucario grunted with a nod as he began to run after where Maylene had left.

The young boy turned to Dawn, who smiled at her best friend. "Come on. Let's go." Lucas called.

"Right!" Dawn agreed.

Eevee, Dawn, Riolu and Piplup followed Lucas as they ran after the Aura Pokémon to find Maylene. Ash grew curious as he frowned.

"Wow... Wonder what Lucas is up to." Ash guessed, thinking of what Lucas might be planning.

At a stream that was near Reggie's house, Maylene was meditating for a while. She sensed Lucario coming by. "Please... Please, Lucario. Let me be..." Maylene whispered.

She then opened her eyes, turning to see both trainers along with Lucario.

"Hm? What do you want?" Maylene asked.

Lucas stepped up and made the answer. "We want to have a talk with you." Lucas explained. Maylene widened her eyes a little before nodding with a little hesitation.

"Alright..." Maylene agreed.

Meanwhile, back at Reggie's house, the breeder served Ash's Pikachu and Chimchar some Pokémon food, which the two enjoyed eating it.

"Maylene and Lucario were a famous battling team in Veilstone City. It was big news when Maylene became the Veilstone City's Gym Leader." Reggie explained.

He sat down as he faced both Ash and Brock. "But, as you saw, she's gonna have a few doubts to herself." Reggie explained. Ash sighed, looking at his orange juice.

"Yeah..." Ash agreed. Brock smiled and reminded the Kanto trainer.

"Everyone has doubts in the beginning. Especially Gym Leaders who have to learn how to win a battle under intense pressure." Brock explained. Ash nodded to that statement.

"Yeah... Brock, you sure know already." Ash agreed, sighing.

Back to Lucas and the girls, Dawn's Piplup were both happily swimming in the small stream as Lucas, Dawn, and Maylene talked. Lucario watched them from behind, hoping that Maylene would soon snap out of it. Riolu was watching Lucario with great interest. The display of power he showed from before has peeked his interest. He wants to be as strong as him.

"I didn't get past Round 1 in two Contests in a row. I know how you feel... I'm taking a break." Dawn confessed. Maylene looked at the female Coordinator in surprise. Lucas continued to remain silent as Dawn continued with her problems as well.

"I tell everyone that I'm just recharging my batteries... But, to be totally honest, sometimes I think I'm totally not cut up for Contests." Dawn explained. Lucas turned to Dawn in surprise.

Eevee flipped around, groaning on her back on the warm grass, near Lucas. "I can relate to the two of you... To tell the truth, every time I start to consider that winning or losing a Gym battle could change a challenger's whole life, it kinda scares me." Maylene admitted.

She turned back to the stream, sighing. "I just can't concentrate the way I used to..." Maylene started, but was interrupted by Lucario.

He let out an angry growl, making his tightened fist at his trainer. Maylene flinched and looked away.

"Please, don't get angry!" Maylene pleaded. Both trainers nodded.

"Lucario. If you're Maylene's partner, can't you at least wait until she can explain?" Lucas asked. Lucaifo growled for a moment, before nodding with no interest.

Maylene sighed, looking at the two young trainers. "I can't be a Gym Leader feeling like this! Especially of what Reggie's younger brother said to me!" Maylene explained. Lucas shook his head with a Dawn frowning a bit.

"That's just the kind of guy Paul is. Don't let it bother you." Dawn giggled, while being nervous.

Maylene let out a sincere smile, before looking up. "It used to be fun... whether I won or lost." Maylene admitted. She looked up at the sky, with Lucas and Eevee doing the same thing.

Dawn agreed with a sigh as both Lucas and Eevee watched.

"Yeah, I know. I only lost twice, and now, I'm just not sure what to do anymore! Sometimes, I think that my Contests are just holding Ash and Lucas back from their dreams." Dawn explained, Lucas twitched for a moment, before shaking his head.

"That's not true. The Contest and Gym Battle helps me together to create some new thoughts and strategies for me to use in battles." Lucas reassured trying to convince his best friend. Dawn blushed with that.

Maylene sighed, before looking down at the stream again. "And sometimes, I feel like I'm causing trouble for Lucario and my students." Maylene explained.

Just before either Lucas or Dawn could talk, there was a familiar evil voice.

"Relax! Your problems are history!" The woman giggled. The trainers turned. It was Team Rocket!

"Team Rocket!?" Lucas and Dawn snapped angrily. Maylene looked at the two with confusion on her face.

"Hey, are these friends of yours?" Maylene asked. With that question, the evil trio began their motto!

"Friends? Another twerpette without a clue!"

"A meeting of the old and new!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Yippee, yahoo!"

"We've come to bring chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting you do gooders in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Both Lucas and Dawn got ready for battle. Eevee, Riolu and Piplup braced themselves for something, too.

"You be careful, Maylene! We're certain for sure that they're after your Lucario!" Dawn explained. Immediately, Lucario and Maylene put up a defense stance.

"Haah!... What do you mean, after Lucario!?" Maylene demanded.

Jessie let out a mischievous smirk as she explained. "Hmph! To be upfront and certain, we're here to offer Lucario a better deal!" Jessie explained.

"What deal are you saying?" Lucas asked. The word, deal, made Lucas even more suspicious as he narrowed his eye, glaring at the evil trio.

"A winning warrior like Lucario deserves to side with someone stronger than this Gym Leader loser!" James insulted.

"And that someone is us!" Meowth cackled.

Lucas and Eevee sweat dropped at that. How are they any better than Maylene?

"With you on board, we'll rule the world!" Meowth added, smirking at the glaring Aura Pokémon. Lucario only glared, keeping up the defense stance.

Back to Ash, Brock, and Reggie, Reggie was petting Ash's Chimchar with a smile, remembering the little Fire Type Pokémon.

"I remember this little Chimchar! How are you?" Reggie asked.

"Char!" Chimchar replied happily.

Reggie chuckled before getting up to look at Ash.

"So, Ash. I'm sure Paul must've really put you through the mill with all these intense battling strategies he always comes up with." Reggie chuckled. Ash grew startled, before gripping his orange juice cup.

"I don't care about any of that! The most important thing to win in a battle is to be now with your Pokémon!" Ash snapped angrily.

He secretly gritted his teeth, thinking of his a Sinnoh rival and Lucas.

"I'll beat that guy!" Ash declared, sure of himself.

Reggie smiled as he nodded. "I'd like to see that. A battle between you and Paul, or a battle between you and Lucas, or possibly a battle between Lucas and Paul." Reggie assured. Both Ash and Brock looked up in confusion as the breeder got up.

Jessie giggled as she strutted over to the evolved Aura Pokémon. "Ah ha! Make up your mind! Stay with that sad sack, or tag align with us!" Jessie giggled.

Meowth presented the balloon that was above them.

"And now! This balloon could be your ride!" Meowth added.

"Not to mention... Access to my bottle caps collection!" James smirked, showing his collection of bottle caps in his book.

"Decide in the next ten seconds and you'll get the first chunk of my chocolate bar!" Jessie sneered.

She showed the new chocolate bar, presenting it to Lucario. Dawn, and Maylene all grew bewildered, along with Eevee, Piplup. Lucas can only sweat drop by the ridiculous offers.

"You gotta be kidding me." He thought.

Lucario then formed a Bone Rush attack in his arms, letting out a small growl.

However, the evil trio took that as Lucario accepting the deal. "What a unique way of telling us that it's a deal!" Jessie replied happily, with James celebrating.

"Yay! That's some steel!" James commented. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"He's not accepting it, you clowns." Lucas muttered.

Dawn nodded along, annoyed with Team Rocket, along with their Pokémon.

Lucas was proven right as Lucario let out a yell, smashing the evil trio flying into the air. Team Rocket screamed as they guessed why Lucario refused the offer so quick.

"Maybe it was allergic to chocolate!" Jessie shrieked in annoyance.

"It can't be allergic to bottle caps." James stated, thinking it over.

"I think maybe... It was allergic to you!" Meowth snapped.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the sky.

Lucario turned off his Bone Rush, turning to the two girls and Lucas. Riolus eyes glittered again in admiration by the Aura Pokemon.

"Rah..." Lucario grunted, still looking at Maylene with a serious glare.

Maylene smiled a little at that.

"Wow... Thank you. I'll bet you're still mad at me, though." Maylene replied, sighing a little.

Lucas shook his head, looking at the Gym Leader. "If that is the point, then Lucario cares for you a lot." Lucas explained.

Maylene looked at the boy in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Maylene asked.

Dawn smiled as Lucas explained. "You remember when Lucario kept attacking you with all those attacks? Well, it's only because you were giving up too easily. Lucario just doesn't want you to give up just yet because of one loss." Lucas explained.

"Eevee!" Eevee called out in agreement. Lucas looked at Lucario for a moment.

As the girls looked, Lucario gave a slight nod and a smile.

"Really...?" Maylene whispered, still unsure.

Riolu approached Lucario and talked to him.

"Wah. O. Rio!"

"Ra?" Lucario was a little surprised by what he was saying.

"Who does that Riolu belong to?" Maylene asked.

"Riolu's mine. I caught him not to long ago. He's still an infant, but he packs a punch." Lucas said.

Rilu pounded his chest, confusing the Aura Pokemon. Riolu then concentrated, and then put his paws together. Out of the bloom, Bone Rush was created, startling both fighters.

"Riolu can use Bone Rush as well!?" Maylene asked in shock.

"That's Riolus copycat move, actually." Lucas explained. Riolu looked at a boulder nearby and charged. He swung the bone and slashed the boulder. The cut was deep, but wasn't able to cut it in half.

Lucario and Maylene were amazed that Riolu is this strong at such a young age.

"Amazing. For a young Riolu that uses Copycat, he almost displayed the same amount of power like the real Bone Rush." Maylene said.

Lucario was interest in the young fighting Type. If he was this strong at this young age, then he knew he will go further beyond than what he can expect.

Riolu ran back to the Aura Pokemon smiling.

"Wah! Wah! Rio!"

By what he said, Lucario was surprised.

"What did he say?" Maylene asked Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "I think he wants Lucario to train him to get stronger." He explained.

The two girls were surprised by what the boy said.

"Lucario, is what he said true?" Maylene asked her partner.

Lucario nodded.

"It's your call Lucario. You want to Train Riolu?" Lucas asked.

Lucario looked back down at his first evolution form, while Riolu was watching him with determined eyes. Lucario smiled and nodded. "Ra.."

Riolus eyes beamed and sparkled. He cheered and jumped around, happy to hear he will be training with Lucario.

"Well, looks like Riolu has found a teacher to train with until our battle." Lucas said smiling.

That's when Dawn gave a surprising idea. "I know! Why don't you and I battle?" Dawn asked.

The sudden request left both Maylene and Lucario surprised. Lucas and his two Pokémon were shocked at this. "Dawn... You really want to battle her?" Lucas asked.

He couldn't at first, believe of what she just said. Dawn smiled and winked at her best friend.

"Of course!... Come on! What do you say?" Dawn answered, then asked Maylene with eagerness. Lucas knew she wanted to battle Maylene, he nodded with a smile.

The Trainer knew where this was going. "Pip, Piplup!" Piplup called out, supporting Dawn's words.

Maylene also grew hesitant a little, before showing a sad smile. "Well, if you say so, I guess..." Maylene replied, stammering.

"Ruh..." Lucario grunted, smirking a little at Dawn.

Dawn brightened up to that. "Wow! You just said, 'Thank you'! Didn't you?" Dawn exclaimed. Lucario nodded a little, with Lucas sweat dropping, along with his Pokémon.

"How can she tell?..." Lucas asked.

"Eevee..."

"Wah..." His two Pokémon shrugged, not knowing of what to think or say at the time.

Meanwhile, back at Reggie's house, Ash blinked in surprise at Reggie's request.

"Huh? You want to have a battle with me!?" Ash asked, again surprised. Reggie smiled and nodded in response as he stood up from the couch.

"I know that it's no substitute for the Veilstone Gym, but I really like to see how Paul's rival stacks up!" Reggie explained.

Ash grinned and got up. "Awesome! It's a deal!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!"

"Chim! Chimchar!" Pikachu and Chimchar cried out in agreement.

"Let's do it, using the same three on three match rules I used with Paul, which means two wins takes it!" Ash explained. Reggie agreed to that with a smile.

"Okay! Sounds great!" Reggie stated. Ash then grabbed his cap as he and his two Pokémon ran outside.

"Alright! We'll be waiting for you outside!" Ash called. Pikachu and Chimchar followed their Kanto trainer, as they ran to wait for their rival's brother.

"Ash! Wait up!" Brock called. "Chimchar has really grown up..." Reggie commented.

Brock looked at the breeder in confusion, before knowing what he meant. "Huh?... Yeah..." Brock agreed. The breeder in training then turned to see a display of Gym Badges placed above the fireplace.

There were the Kanto region Badges, Johto, Hoenn, and even Sinnoh Badges as well. The Kanto Battle Frontier Symbols were there, too. Although, there was one missing, though. "Are these all Paul's?" Brock asked. Reggie smirked and glanced at the Kanto breeder.

"No, Brock. They're mine. Come on, let's go!" Reggie called. He headed outside as Brock followed along.

"Right..." Brock agreed. He took one last look at the achievements that Reggie had before heading outside to referee the battle.

Later, the two trainers were facing each other for the three on three battle. At the same time, Lucas, Dawn, Maylene came by, with Lucario, Riolu, Eevee, and Piplup.

"What's Ash up to?" Dawn asked. Brock smiled, seeing his two friends and the Gym Leader.

"Hey, Dawn! Lucas! Perfect! Reggie's just about ready to have a battle with Ash!" Brock explained.

"Reggie? Paul's older brother battling Ash?" Lucas asked, startled by the battlers. If Paul was strong, then there was no doubt that Reggie could be stronger than Paul.

And, there's a huge chance that Reggie could even be stronger than Ash. "Gligar! I choose you!" Ash called. Gligar appeared, first landing on Ash's face. Ash flailed as he pried the Ground Type off of his face.

"Now, Gligar! I'm gonna have a Pokémon battle with Reggie! And I want you to watch closely, since I'm gonna want you to team up with me in a battle soon!" Ash explained.

"Gar!" Gligar nodded in response. Reggie smirked of seeing another battle viewer.

"Gligar's gonna watch? Sounds fun! Maylene! Why don't you watch?" Reggie suggested, facing the Veilstone Gym Leader.

"Okay..." Maylene reluctantly agreed, sitting on one of the steps. Lucario glanced at her, growling a little.

"Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called.

The Grass Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, ready to make some action for itself.

"Alright, Bibarel! You're up!" Reggie called. Bibarel appeared, facing Turtwig as it got ready for some attacks and a good fight.

"Look like Ash will have the upper hand in this one." Lucas said.

"Why say that?" Maylene asked.

"Bibarel is a normal and water type. Grass type like Turtwig has the advantage in type, but judging the health of Bibarel, it looks strong. Ash better be on his toes." Lucas explained.

"Vee."

"Wah." His two Pokemon nodded.

"You have the honor, Ash!" Reggie called out.

"Turtwig! Energy Ball, let's go!" Ash called. Turtwig charged up the special attack, before launching it at Bibarel. The Energy Ball looked large enough for a powerful blow.

"Awesome! Great power, too!" Ash exclaimed, complimenting his Pokémon for the success.

Reggie was ready for this, however. "Use Super Fang!" Reggie shouted. Bibarel's front teeth glowed, as it bit the Energy Ball. The Energy Ball faded away, as the Super Fang negated the attack.

Ash widened his eyes in shock. "What!?" Ash gasped.

Pikachu, Gligar, and Chimchar gasped along too, surprised that the special attack was completely blocked.

"Secret Power!" Reggie called. Bibarel summoned a secret attack, causing green aura to surround Turtwig. Then, the aura poured into Turtwig, as the Grass Type suddenly fell asleep.

Ash grew bewildered at this.

"Turtwig!?" Ash gasped.

Dawn grew startled by the attack as well. "Turtwig is out cold!" Dawn exclaimed. Brock frowned at this.

"Secret Power's effect changes, depending on the field. This is a very grassy are, so it out Turtwig to sleep!" Brock explained.

As Turtwig was snoozing, Ash gritted his teeth. "Turtwig, come on! You've got to get up!" Ash exclaimed.

Reggie then made another order, seeing this chance to attack again. "Now, use Take Down!" The breeder shouted.

Bibarel charged, slamming his head onto Turtwig! Turtwig was sent tumbling, not feeling the attack. Bibarel flinched a little, as the attack caused recoil damage to him as well. "Man! That was strong!" Dawn commented.

"Yeah... But, not strong enough to take Turtwig down..." Lucas added, frowning a little. If Turtwig kept on sleeping, then Ash would lose this part of the battle.

Suddenly, Turtwig opened his eyes recovering from his sleep.

Ash grinned happily at that. "Yes!" Ash exclaimed.

Reggie was surprised with this. "Turtwig's awake already? Super Fang, go!" Reggie yelled. This time, Ash got ready for the attack.

"Dodge it! Then, use Razor Leaf, quick!" Ash shouted.

Turtwig, with his quick speed, evaded Super Fang, as it made a direct blow on Bibarel with a Razor Leaf attack! Reggie smiled, feeling impressed with the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. "Wow, Ash! I like the way your Turtwig moves!" Reggie complimented.

"Thanks a lot, Reggie! That move came from Gardenia and her Turtwig in the Eterna Gym!" Ash explained. Lucas blinked in surprise. "That's very impressive. Learning that from Gardina. Ash is something." Lucas whispered, thinking to himself.

"Vee..." Eevee whispered in agreement.

"Energy Ball, once more!" Ash called. Turtwig charged up another Energy Ball, with Reggie intercepting it.

"Bibarel! Ice Beam!" Reggie shouted. Bibarel shot the Ice Type move at Turtwig, as Ash made the signal.

"Now jump, Turtwig!" Ash shouted.

At the right timing, Turtwig jumped, dodging Ice Beam and hitting Bibrael with the Energy Ball attack! It exploded as Bibarel yelled in pain.

"Bibarel!" Reggie gasped. As the dust cleared, Bibarel fainted, giving Ash the first win.

"Great, Turtwig! One for us!" Ash complimented. "Wig!" Turtwig said happily. Reggie returned the Water-Normal Type back to its Pokéball, praising it. "Great, effort, Bibarel. That Turtwig of yours is sure strong!" Reggie complimented.

"Hey! Thanks for the kind words!" Ash thanked. Turtwig jumped onto Ash's arm, biting it in affection. "Wow! That was awesome, Turtwig! You've really got the hang of that Energy Ball!" Ash complimented.

"Wig!" Turtwig cried, muffled as he kept biting on Ash's arm.

Maylene grew both surprised and amazed. "Isn't that something? Ash and Turtwig have been practicing really hard! It took a while, but they've practiced, and they kept training like crazy! And now, they've now got it down!" Dawn explained. Lucas smirked, adding some words in it.

"Like she says, there have been many failed attempts, but in the end, success has been made." Lucas explained.

"Eevee..." Eevee replied in agreement. Maylene brightened up as she made determined fists.

"That's wonderful! Lucario has done a lot of training, too! Haven't you?" Maylene asked.

"Ruh..." Lucario grunted with a nod.

Reggie took out his next Pokéball, throwing it in the air. "Swalot! You're up next!" Reggie called. The Poison Type appeared, ready for a battle.

"Turtwig, return! I'm proud of ya!" Ash called, returning the Grass Type to his Pokéball. He then took out his Pokédex to scan Swalot.

 _ **"Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gulpin. Swalot sprays a powerful poison onto its opponents from its pores."**_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. Ash grinned as he took out his second Pokéball.

"Okay, Staravia! I choose you!" Ash shouted.

The evolved Starling Pokémon chirped, ready to fight.

"Quick Attack, go!" Ash called. Staravia dove down, aiming to attack the Poison Bag Pokémon.

"Now, Swalot! Use Stockpile!" Reggie shouted.

Before Staravia had attacked, Swalot grew a little bigger, before taking a little damage from the Quick Attack. Although, it looked as though Swalot didn't feel a thing!

"What the!?" Ash gasped, surprised at this. Reggie smiled, complimenting Staravia.

"Staravia's really quick! Obviously well trained!" Reggie complimented.

Ash smirked as he made the next order. "Alright! Wing Attack, now!" Ash shouted.

Staravia chirped, aiming his wings at Swalot. "Stockpile, once more!" Reggie called.

As Swalot was hit, it didn't again looked like he felt the attack. Dawn grew confused with Reggie's strategy.

"Why don't they counterattack?" Dawn asked, confused. Lucas narrowed his as he and Eevee kept watching.

"At exactly the same time Swalot's flexible body's resisting damage, it's also storing up power, using Stockpile!" Brock explained.

"Storing up power?" Dawn asked.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Just like with Solarbeam, when it's released." Lucas explained.

Dawn grew amazed as she kept watching as well.

"Let's finish it with one hit! Use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Staravia dove again, this time with a better attack towards Swalot. Maylene observed the Flying Type's quick speed.

"Staravia's fast!" Maylene complimented.

Reggie gave a serious look as he made his next move. "Spit Up!" Reggie shouted. Swalot then released the doubled energy, shooting it at Staravia! Staravia chirped in pain as he was sent flying in the air by the powerful attack.

"Staravia!" Ash gasped. The sidelines grew shocked and amazed with the sudden blow from the Poison Type.

"Wow! That's what you two were talking about!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Spit Up released all the energy stored up with Stockpile! And more times you use Stockpile, the more Spit Up inflicts on your opponent!" Brock explained.

Staravia regained his balanced, ready for more. "Alright! Now,muse Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Staravia dove down, attempting to strike Swalot once again with the Flying Type move. Reggie, however, countered this immediately with another move.

"Sludge Bomb, let's go!" Reggie called. Swalot shot several sludges, which all exploded on Staravia. The Flying Type chirped in pain as it was beginning to fall down.

"Oh no, Staravia!" Ash yelled. He widened his eyes as he ran to catch his Pokémon.

"Staravia, you were awesome!" Ash complimented, looking at his aerial fighter. "Star..." The Pokémon chirped softly, thanking his trainer for the compliment.

"You were great. Thanks, Swalot." Reggie called. He returned the Poison Type back to its Pokéballs.

"So, it's all tied up!" Dawn stated.

"Piplup!" The Penguin Pokémon agreed. Lucas stayed silent as he kept watching. Reggie smiled at the Kanto trainer, amazed with his skills.

"I'm completely amazed with your Staravia's awesome athletic skills! But, there's a move I'd love to show you, though!" Reggie explained.

The call of the new move left Ash excited. "Wow! That'll be great!" Ash stated. Maylene turned to her partner with a sly smile.

"I'll bet I'll know who's coming next!" Maylene replied. Lucario gave a little nod, before turning back to the battle.

"Staraptor! Come on out!" The rival brother called. A larger Pokémon than Staravia appeared, glaring down at his opponent. Staravia widened his eyes in surprise, seeing his evolved form. Ash took out his Pokédex, scanning the Pokémon.

"The evolved form of Staravia?" Ash asked. _**"Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents."**_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. Ash turned to his Flying Type with a smile.

"Staravia! Watch closely, okay?" Ash asked. Staravia chirped with a nod. The Kanto trainer then turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Get in there!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu replied as he ran to face the Predator Pokémon.

"Alright! Bring it on, Ash!" Reggie shouted.

Ash smirked and agreed. "Okay! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu shot the attack, zapping it at the evolved Flying Type.

"Use Brave Bird!" Reggie shouted. Staraptor dodged Thunderbolt, then began to prepare to use one of its strongest moves!

Ash widened his eyes as he got ready for the attack. "Uh oh... Okay, Pikachu! Spin!" Ash called. Staraptor dove down, surrounded by a powerful blue aura, which crashed into Pikachu! Pikachu's spin was futile as it was sent smashing to the ground!

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Staravia chirped in surprise as the dust cleared. Staraptor was okay, but so was Pikachu. The Electric Type struggled, then shook the pain off, much to Reggie's surprise.

"I'm surprised your Pikachu is up so quick!" Reggie admitted.

Just then, as Pikachu recovered from the powerful attack, Staraptor winced in pain as well, stumbling a little. Both Lucas and Dawn noticed this reaction.

"Did Staraptor take damage, too?" Dawn asked. Lucas narrowed his eyes at this.

"Brave Bird is a lot similar to Take Down and Double Edge. When the attack hits, the user can take half of the damage as well, that is given to the opponent." Lucas explained.

"Vee..." Eevee replied, amazed with the risky, yet powerful attack from Staraptor.

"You have to have a lot of confidence on your speed and power!" Maylene explained. As the explanation was done, Reggie made another attack call.

"Staraptor! Steel Wing, go!" Reggie called. Staraptor began the Steel Type attack, diving down towards Pikachu again.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Mm hm! Iron Tail!" Ash called. Just in time, the Electric Type used its Iron Tail to boost itself up in the air. Both Reggie and Maylene grew amazed as they witnessed Pikachu flying up high in the air.

"Pikachu's incredible! To dodge that quickly!" Maylene complimented. Lucario only watched, but watching in amusement of seeing the lasting battle.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.

"Use Wing Attack to counter!" Reggie shouted back.

Pikachu dove down, surrounded by a powerful electricity. Staraptor rose up, preparing to strike with Wing Attack. As the two collided with their moves, there was an explosion. Pikachu fell down first, but managed to survive, still standing up.

As for the Flying Type, Starapotr chirped in pain as he was sent smashing to the ground, not being able to withstand the blow it took from Volt Tackle. Everyone watched as the dust cleared, showing that Staraptor was unable to battle now.

"That's two out of three! So, Ash wins!" Brock declared.

Staravia, Chimchar, and Gligar all cheered for their Electric Type friend's victory. Pikachu ran to Ash's arms as the Kanto trainer laughed happily.

"Great job, Pikachu! You showed them how it's done!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily, also happy for his victory.

Lucas smiled in satisfaction and a fist, with Eevee jumping up and down for his friend's victory.

"Wow! Wasn't that exciting, Piplup? Ash won!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a nod and a smile. Reggie returned the Predator Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

"Staraptor, you were great." Reggie replied. Ash and his four Pokémon walked up to the breeder as the two complimented each other.

"Reggie! Thanks for everything!" Ash thanked.

"Hey, I can't remember the last time I had such a great battle!" Reggie explained.

He then walked up, with the same suggestion from before. "And now, if you still want, I'd like to show you that move!" Reggie explained. Ash smiled, knowing what the move could be.

"I'll bet Brave Bird's the move!" Ash guessed.

Reggie nodded, showing that it was the move. "Mm hm! Staravia will pick it up in a flash!" Reggie assured. Ash widened his eyes in excitement. "You think so?!" Ash asked.

"The amazing way your Staravia uses Aerial Ace... Ash, I guarantee it!" Reggie explained.

Ash then looked at his Flying Type, who looked up in determination. "Staravia! What do you say?" Ash asked.

"Staravia!" The Flying Type chirped with a nod. As the agreement was made, Reggie turned to the Veilstone Gym Leader.

"Maylene? Come on, wouldn't you like to have that battle with Ash?" Reggie asked. Maylene looked up in surprise, and stammered.

"Well... I..." Maylene started, but was interrupted by Dawn's angry voice.

"Now, hold on! Excuse me, but I asked for a battle with Maylene first!" Dawn snapped.

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup called out, supporting his trainer's words. Ash, Reggie, and Brock all looked at the Coordinator in surprise.

Maylene only watched with Lucario, as Lucas bit his lips, realizing that Dawn was serious about her suggestion.

Little did he know, a dark purple Pokemon was watching him from the side of the house.

* * *

 **Done with the chapter. For those who don't know, I added a new pic for the cover art of my story. Hope you all like it. Also, Lucas's next pokemon will appear in the next chapter. I hope you're all excited. I've gotten a lot of views for many Pokemon to be chosen for Lucas's Team. Keep voting on what they should be as always. Also, I'll add in a few for the side, so they will get a chance in the story later on.**

 **Thank you all for reading and like always, Like, follow, comment and fave. See you all next time on the next update! sonic3461, singing off! ^^**

 **Hey guys CaptainPokemon01 again reminding you that there is no need to vote since we have already made 38 chapters. Anyway i'll see you all next time in the next update! CaptainPokemon01, signing off!**

* * *

 **Lucas's Team:**

 **Eevee - (Agility, Hidden Power, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

 **Riolu - (Quick attack, Force Palm, Screech, Copycat)**

 **Forms for Eevee:**

 **Flareon - (Flamethrower, Agility, Flame Wheel, Flare Blitz)**

 **Umbreon - (Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Protect, Giga Impact)**

 **Jolteon - (Thunderbolt, Dig, Wild Charge, Charge Beam)**

 **Espeon - (Psychic, Calm Wind, Psybeam, Giga Impact)**

 **Vaporeon - (Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Ice beam, Aqua Ring)**

 **Leafeon - (Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Swords Dance)**

 **Glaceon - (Protect, Ice Fang, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball)**


End file.
